


Seed of Creation

by SkiddRow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiddRow/pseuds/SkiddRow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving his home city a young man journeys among the outside world. Fearing the mobs and monsters of the night he fights for survival for his friend and lovers. Through the chaos and hurt he discovers that there is something special about him, he's not like other human beings... in fact he might not be human at all. (Featuring: Characters from the Mob Talker mod)<br/>Note: Had to reupload due to some... technical difficulties. I am rewriting it from memory so it'll take a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

** Chapter 1:Introductions  **

 I woke up to a bright and dull morning; the clouds covered the sky giving off a dull grayish aura that made me sick to my stomach. I looked over to my clock that was on my night stand right next to me, it was 5 AM and the shop didn't open in another 2 hours. The thought of the saying (the early bird catches the worm!) went through my head like a new song I just heard. I crawled out of my bed towards my bathroom to wash up, the hideous sight of what I looked like through the mirror made me jump little.

 Man I look bad, I said checking my cuts and bruises I got a couple of nights ago. I washed my face and got dressed within minutes, I made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Where I came from you didn't have a choice or a free will. If you didn't have money or fame you was nothing but a chump or a reject to society. I ate some leftover pork chops I had a few nights ago, I reached over to read the newspaper and top headlines was "Emperor Tallious Enforcing New Tax Laws!"

 In the land of Minecraftia you were free to do whatever you want when you want. But the city I was from was ruled by a cruel penny pinching, greed loving, evil maniacal bastards who care nothing more than profit in there kingdom and didn't give a shit about us lower class folks. Even though life was rough it was safe here, the walls and guards protected us from the mobs and wicked creature of the night. But it wasn't worth it, being treated like an animal was not worth be a citizen of Rouge Port.

 I finished my breakfast and left my apartment. I proceeded down the stairs to head to the lobby; I passed through without making eye contact with anyone. Remember those cuts and bruises? Well let's just say there aren't that good of people living in Rouge Port. My name is Steve, I'm 19 and I've been living in this god forsaking city my entire life. I've always want to see the world, go new places and meet new people, but I've hit a few bumps along the road. Drinking, fighting, and Gambling didn't help at all. But the events about to happen will forever change my life for the good.

 


	2. Hard times, But soft drinks.

Chapter 2: Hard times, But soft drinks.

Rough Port was always different in the morning, the streets weren't as crowded.When I arrived at work the shop was just opening. I was a carpenter, my job was simple I stored and kept track of what and who came in the shop. The pay was decent and the work wasn't hard, sometimes I experiment with the tools and sometimes I made something that fetched a pretty penny or two. Work was great and all but the people won't, most were thugs and punks who needed to grow up. After a hard day of work I usually spent my time at the tavern. Booze where cheep but the service wasn't. Always got a good word of advice from the bartender.

Steve: Hey Pete!

Pete: Steve mah boy, just in time! Just brewed a fresh batch of your favorite!

Steve: No way! -Waits for his drink- Hey Pete I got to ask you something.

Pete: Go right ahead mah boy.

Steve: You've heard of that new tax law that just got past right?

Pete: Yeah its complete bullshit! That damn Emperor is going to run my business straight to hell.

Steve: I can't live like this anymore man, I ain't bowing down to some pissy little prince anymore!

Pete: I'm sorry Steve there ain't nothing I can do.

Steve: Damn, there must be a way out of town.

Pete: There is one thing that might help you find a way.

Steve: -Looks at him serious- Pete I swear to god if this is another joke I'm going to tear you a new one.

Pete: It ain't boy now listen, you need to follow me. -Motions to the back door- Now listen closely there is one way out but it's gonna cost you one hell of price.

Steve: What do you mean, how much are we talking about here?

Pete: 40,000 emeralds.

Steve: WHAT! I don't have that-

Pete: Shut it boy, yes you do! -tossed a large bag of money- You have one shot, tonight at 2:45AM meet me at the port. Bring all you need to survive, don't talk to no one.

I nodded and headed for home. What did Pete mean there is one way? I thought. Could there really be a way out of town? Thoughts raced through my head. I sat at my house packing up what I needed for the trip. All I had was a wooden ax and 3 to 4 stacks of wooden planks I snagged from the shop, some food, and one change of clothes.

Steve: I ain't coming back here, I might as well take care of this place. -Gets a box of matches-

I made a trail of gasoline so I did get scorched by the flames. I threw a match and quickly ran off into the night. When I reached the port I looked back, there was smoke coming from where my old house was. All I felt was sorrow, but that was soon replaced with excitement and courage.

Steve: I'm almost there, I can't stop now!

I took off running, I arrived where Pete told me to be.

Steve: Pete I'm here, where y-

I was hit in the back of my head instantly knocked out.

Pete: I'm sorry boy but this is the only way you can be free. Here you go captain, take this boy as far you can go, away from here. Oh and give him this please. -Hands him a canteen and a note-

Sailor: Aye I will. We best be off, can't say any longer.

The ship departed with Steve aboard, Pete waved good bye form the pier as the ship when off into the distance.

-To Be Continued-

 


	3. Life on the sea's

Chapter 3: Life on the sea's

I awoke with a migraine from hell. It felt like someone repeatedly ringing a bell inside my head. Why did he do that? I thought rubbing the spot where he hit me. Was it to protect me or was it something else. I sat there to collect my thoughts when I finally realized that, I was on a boat! How did I get here? I wondered the hull until I found an exit. I crawled through the hatch and was greeted by the blinding sensation of the sun. I recoiled and waited for my eyes to get used to the light then I preceded forward to the upper deck to see an elderly man navigating the boat.

Sailor: Ahh you're awake lad!

Steve: What happen?

Sailor: You took one nasty bump to the head. Your friend paid the toll and wants me to take you somewhere.

Steve: Where?

Sailor: He didn't say, all he did was just give me coordinates X: 963 Z: -1654.

Steve: That's on the other end of the world!

Sailor: Indeed it is.

I turned away swearing under my breath.

Steve: How long is it from land?

Sailor: Given the current and the weather, I'd say at least a good month.

Steve: Damn it!

Sailor: Ahh calm down you nitwit, it ain't that bad. Here this should pass the time. -tosses Steve the canteen Pete gave him with the note-

Steve: What's this?

Sailor: A parting gift that fellow gave me to give to you. Some kind of drink for you, I ain't much of a drinker myself. You best head down below deck. The trip might take a while.

I head back down the hatch and found a nice spot to relax as I wait. I read the note attached to the bottle, it read;

-Steve if you're reading this your probably half way there. No need to thank me boy all I did was for your own good. You can trust this man; he knows Minecraftia's oceans better than anyone else in this world. No doubt the feds will start to question who's the one who started the fire and why is there one missing person. You need to stay as far away from Rouge Port as possible; it isn't safe anymore. Were both marked men they will start to look for us and they will not stop until they both got us in a jail cell. I will join you soon, it will take time until we meet again but don't you worry mah boy. Where there's a will there is a way. Here's the recipe for your special drink. Drink it up son, cheers to a new life and let's hope it lasts. -Pete-

P.S: Don't get drunk on me now!

I sat there just staring at the bottle wondering what happen to him. Pete was more than just a good friend. He was the only family I ever had, when I was a boy he took me in and cared for me until I was old enough to fend for myself. I don't know much about my real parents, only that there cheep assholes for leaving their baby boy all alone, especially in a city like that. He taught me how to be tough and sensitive to the ladies. ;) Hehehe sometimes that crazy old bastard can be one hell of a sweet talker. Most ladies fell for his devious tricks but some gave him one heck of a slap that left a mark for days.

It's all in the groove, he said. Be smooth and it all be cool. I never bought into that whole Rico Suave act. Even though I tend to be a sweet heart to the ladies they never seemed to take interest in me. I laugh quietly as I remembered the good times I had with the old man. -I opened the bottle-

Steve: Cheers to a new life!

Then after a good swig at that moment a thought went through my mind. Thus far I went to the bottle for a stress reliever. Well no more! I threw the canteen out the window and from that moment I realized something amazing happened. I took a long moment to take in the accomplishment feeling; and then I fell back word into a pile of hay and drifted off to sleep.

-Weeks later-

I woke up to the booming sounds of thunder and the crashing sounds of waves hitting the boat.

Steve: What the hell!

I ran up the stairs to see what's going on. The ship sailed into a hurricanes path and was being hammered by heavy rain.

Sailor: What are you doing out here lad?! It's too dangerous for you to be out here!

Steve: I want to help!

Sailor: Help?! It's bad enough that I can't control the old girl.

Steve: I'll think of something!

I looked around and saw one of the sails still open, I quickly ran to the pole and started to climb it. The wind was blowing like crazy, my backpack came loose and fell into the water.

Steve: Shit!

I lost all my stuff except for my ax which was on my tool belt. I continued to climb up, I got up to the crow's nest and started to reel the sail in. I tied the rope as tight as I could and I slowly made my way down the pole. The rain made the ladder slippery and I fell at least 13 feet, the wind got knock right out of me.

Sailor: You alright lad?!

Steve: *GASPS* Yeah I'm fine!

Sailor: Take the wheel!

Steve: -Runs over and takes the wheel- What are you doing?

Sailor: Fastening the lines! Just keep her steady!

He ran over and started to twiddle with the ropes on the sides of the boat. I looked to the left side and saw massive wave coming right towards us.

Steve: Brace yourself!

I turned the wheel the opposite way the wave was coming. The wave collided with the ship, it didn't turn it over but she flew in the air for a second.

Steve: You okay?!

Sailor: Haha! That's some damn good sailing boy! I'll take over from here.

He took the wheel and sailed us to safety, the rain calmed down and the winds stopped.

Sailor: Hehe that was the best sailing I have ever seen my boy! Where did you learn how to do that?

Steve: -Shrugs shoulders-

Sailor: -Laughs- If you weren't my passenger I'd make you my first mate. With sailing like that maybe even captain!

Steve: -laughs- So what now? How far are we from the coast?

Sailor: Not too long lad, go up to the crow's nest and take a look.

I climbed back up and scouted the sea and out of the blue I saw a chunk of land appear.

Steve: Land! Dead ahead!

Sailor: Good eye lad!

I made my way back down, I got into the life boat and we both started to row towards land.

Steve: So what's your name sailor?

Sailor: Taylor... Captain Taylor. You?

Steve: Steve.

Taylor: Nice too meet you lad. So why are here boy, don't you know these are uncharted areas? Why would you want to come here?

Steve: To start a new life.

Steve: Well from one adventurer to another -puts his hand on my shoulder- Good luck my friend.

He gave me a book on survival and mobs. I watched him as he rowed back to his boat. I took a deep breath and new that from here and out, I'm all on my own.

-To Be Continued-

 


	4. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome

 I started look around I didn't know where I was going but what I did know was I needed to find shelter before it gets dark, and from what I saw there's a lot to fear from the creepy crawlers of the night. I started to climb a mountain to get a perfect view of everything, but the sun was setting too fast. First rule of survival; darkness is not your friend. I found a cave where I could rest for the night.

 I sat there in the dark listening to the evil mobs moaning and groaning. With little light coming in the moon was shining bright enough so I can see. I wasn't able to relax, not one bit. Every branch that rustled in the wind made me think a zombie was coming to devour my soul. I took a peek outside and saw that everywhere I looked a skeleton was scanning the terrain with bow in hand and arrow at the ready.

 The hairs on the back my neck stood up I was going to have to wait until the sun to come out before I could do anything. I started to read the book Taylor gave me, it ran down on everything I needed to know on survival. (Crafting recipes, what type of mobs are hostile, etc.) I kept reading for hours upon hours just trying to forget the ungodly noises outside. I looked up and saw that the sky was starting to light up. I peeked out and saw all the mobs engulfed in flames.

Steve: Sun must be coming out...

 I waited for the last zombie to die, then I slowly crawled out of my little cave to take in my surroundings. After stretching I walked over to the edge of a cliff to see what I'm dealing with. As the sun slowly began to rise over the mountains, a valley began to appear. Turns out there was a village smack dab in the middle of everything. To the north there was a forest biome, south stretched a plains biome, east there was a jungle, and of course west (where I was at) there was mountains. (Or Extreme Hills Biome) I noticed a river went through the mountain range and went straight through the village where a lake was then continue to the forest.

 The village wasn't big at all, it had a blacksmith and 3 houses. I looked to my side and saw a bow a skeleton had dropped before he died. It looked intact and had some arrows along with it. I wrapped the bow around my torso and put the quill of arrows around my shoulder. I began to make my way down the mountain towards the village, I found the river and I followed it. I entered the plains biome and not too far was the village. I thought to myself,

Steve: How would they react? I'm a complete stranger and what will happen if I tried to-

My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of someone throwing rocks at me.

Steve: Hey! Who did that?!

I looked and saw a young girl wearing a brown robe.

Girl: Back off!

Steve: What?

Girl: You heard me stay away! -Readies hand to throw another rock-

Steve: Hey, whoa easy tiger I'm not going to hurt you, see?

Girl: -Gives a dirty look- So what do you want?

Steve: I'm just looking for some help, I saw your village and assumed that you could give me a hand.

Girl: Well your wrong we aren't going to help you, Now Leave!

Steve: Alright you got me, I give up. I'll just go, (starts walking away) Bye!

What was I going to do? This girls is like 6 and I didn't want to hurt her.

-5 minutes later-

Steve: Weird kid, what do I look like I'm a bad guy?

 Suddenly I heard a little girl scream, I raced back to where I met the little girl and saw two large men surrounding her. Both were wearing masks and one of them was holding her down.

Girl: Let me go! Let me go!

Man 1: Awww, does the little itty bitty mutt want to play?

Man 2: Awww she's so cute.

Girl: -Bites his finger-

Man 2: Ouch! You little brat! -Throws her on the ground a starts kicking her-

Steve: Oh Fuck That! -Draws back bow and shoots him in his leg-

Man 2: Ahhh!

Man 1: Who did that?!

Steve: I did! -Shoots another arrow at the other thug-

Man 1: Gahhh!!! Fuck it I'm getting out of here!

Man 2: Don't leave me you asshole! -Clenches leg in pain-

Steve: -Walks up to the wounded thug- Why did you attack her?

Man 2: I don't have to answer to you!

Steve: Yes you do. -puts boot on his neck- Now talk or I'll personally put this next arrow right up your ass.

Man 2: Go to hell!

Steve: -smiles- I don't do requests. -grabs an arrow and slits his throat with it- That takes care of that. -Looks over and see's the little girl holding her wrist crying- Hey, sweet heart are you okay?

Girl: No... (sobs) my hand hurts.

Steve: Here let me see. -Gently takes her hand and sees a cut- Oh that's not too bad. -rips a peace of my shirt off and bandages her hand- See all better!

Girl: -Wipes away tears- Thank you mister.

Steve: My name is Steve, what's yours?

Girl: -Gives a shy look- ...Ava

Steve: Ava? That's a pretty name.

Ava: -blushes-

Steve: Who were those guys attacking you?

Ava: Some bullies who always picks on me and my family.

Steve: Bullies huh?

 I walked over to the dead body and saw a map, it covered everything I saw up from the mountain, the village, the biomes, everything. It seemed like this guy had some friends, on the map there was a camp not too far away from the village. I look at Ava and she was trying to get up but fell, raced over to help her and caught her before she hit the ground.

Steve: Let me carry you.

She rested her head on my shoulder. As I carried her back to the village I saw a woman race out too meet us.

Woman: Ava!

Ava: Mom!

When she met up with us she snatched Ava right from my arms.

Woman: Honey are you okay? What happened?

(Ava explained everything to her)

She held Ava tightly and then came to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Woman: Thank you for saving my precious Ava.

Steve: -Blushes- Your welcome ma'am...

Woman: How will we ever repay you?

Steve: No need to repay me miss.

Woman: What's your name?

Steve: Steve.

Woman: Steve? Hmmm, what a lovely name. Mine's Rebecca, welcome to our village. Follow me please.

 Ava took my hand and led me the same way Rebecca was going. While I was following her I noticed something as we passed the blacksmith not only I was the only guy here, but they all looked related. Brown hair and green eyes, and they all wore a brown robe except for the blacksmith she wore a black apron. Maybe they were all sisters.

Rebecca: Wait here.

Steve: Oh okay...

Ava: She's going to get our leader, she'd love to meet you! -smiles cutely-

Steve: L-Leader?

Ava: Yeah her names Tara, she's really nice so don't you worry.

Steve: Oh... that's... relieving.

 I sat there with Ava until she came back with another women this one wore a green dress but looked the same, brown hair and green eyes.

Tara: Welcome Steve to our village we have much to talk about. My name Tara, I'm the leader of this village.

Steve: It's nice to meet you Tara, what is it you need?

Tara: Come follow me.

Rebecca: Ava it's time to go home.

Ava: B-but I want to stay with Steve.

Steve: -Squats down and gently pats her on her head- Don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Ava: Yay!

 She hugged me and ran off with Rebecca. I followed Tara into the field where she showed me the lake.

Tara: Beautiful isn't it?

Steve: Very, but what seems to be the problem?

Tara: The man you attacked today came here before, last time with dozens of men. They've been reeking havoc on us for months. There used to be more ladies here but most were captured and taken as slaves. Rebecca was one of the lucky ones, she escaped and made it back to us safely. I was wondering could you help us.

Steve: Say no more I will.

Tara: What? -gives a confused look-

Steve: I will help you, I will make a wall around your city, that should help you.

Tara: Thank you! Thank you! If there's any way I could help you please let me know!

Steve: I'm going to need some tools.

Tara: Right follow me.

 I looked up at the sky and it was already noon I need to hurry. If I didn't get started on this wall soon, slavers would be the least of my worries.

 


	5. A Horrid Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!  
> -Blaze

Chapter 5: Paint me a picture, I'll give you a war.

 I followed Tara to the blacksmith, I felt sorry for these ladies. Besides being tormented by these slavers they've been surviving on so little. Everyone had their own little job in the village, Tara was the Leader/Mayor and Rebecca and Ava took care of the crops. They only had two plots of wheat, that wasn't enough. Maybe before I leave I could help them, they look like they needed it. We made it to the smithy and I saw a girl hammering some steel. Like the rest she had brown hair and green eyes.

Tara: Elizabeth we need your help.

Elizabeth: -looks up and fixes her goggles-

Tara: This is Steve he's going to help us.

Steve: -Slowly waves hello-

Elizabeth: So this is the man who saved Ava? Hmmm... she circled around Steve-

Steve: What's wrong?

Elizabeth: Nothing, you don't look so tough.

Steve: You'll be surprised at what I can do.

Elizabeth: We'll see about that.

Tara: What tools will you need?

Steve: I'll need a pickaxe and some shovels.

Elizabeth: I can do that... wouldn't be too hard.

Steve: I'll be right back.

Tara: Were you going?

Steve: To the forest, I need wood. -Says walking away-

-Moments later-

Steve: Hmmm, this will do.

 I never thought how hard it was just to cut down one stupid tree. My ax broke into two; luckily I got two full stacks of wooden logs. I looked up at the sky and it was already evening. The sun was going to set within hours, I quickly made my way back before it got dark.

Tara: Oh wonderful, your back! -smiles-

Steve: Of course, did you think I wouldn't return or something?

Tara: Well not exactly, it's just these lands aren't as safe as you think. It'll be a shame if a handsome man like yourself got captured.

Steve: -Blushes- Oh well... thank you for thinking about me. But I'll be fine.

Tara: -Looks away and smiles- Oh! Before I forget, Rebecca agreed to let you stay with her.

Steve: R-Really?

Tara: Yeah... Well I'll see you tomorrow.

Steve: Yeah... bye. -Walks off-

 I was shocked she agreed to let me stay, I only just met her and she already agreed to let me stay with her? Sheesh what's going on? I met Ava half way there, she had the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

Ava: It's going to be fun with you over. -Grabs Steve's hand- Let's go!

Steve: -smiles- Right behind you.

 When we got there Ava didn't hesitate to push me in the house, I saw Rebecca making the table for dinner. She had a warm welcoming smile when she saw me.

Rebecca: Well, well, well, looks like we have company.

Steve: -Clear's throat- It seems that you do.

Ava: Well no need to be shy come on in silly.

 I slowly made my way to the table and sat next to Ava, Rebecca sat right across from me.

Rebecca: So Steve where are you from?

Steve: I'm from a city called Rouge Port.

Rebecca: Where's that?

Steve: On the other side of the world.

Rebecca: *Giggles* Oh come on Steve, stop goofing around.

Steve: … I'm not joking.

Her expression changed dramatically.

Rebecca: W-well that means you've certainly traveled quite the way to get here.

Steve: (That's one hell of an under statement...) Indeed I did.

Ava: How did you get here?

Steve: By sea.

Ava: Really! I've always wanted to see the sea!

Steve: -Laugh- Maybe one day I'll show you it.

I got up after eating to look out the window. The moon light was shining down onto the valley; I felt soft hands rub against my back.

Rebecca: Do you miss your home?

Steve: No, but I do miss my friend. He helped me get here, and I don't know if he's safe or even alive.

She hugged me from behind; I held her hand as I looked at the moon.

Rebecca: Come, follow me.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the guest room. I stared at her and I realized something, Ava's father was nowhere to be found.

Steve: Rebecca...

Rebecca: Hmmm?

Steve: Sorry for asking but... where is Ava's Father?

Rebecca: … Oh uhh... He's... He's... -Begins to cry softly-

Steve: S-Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I just... wanted to know. It's fine if you-

Rebecca: N-No *sniff* It's okay -Wipes eyes- It's just... I-It's a long story.

Steve: I've got time. -Gently takes her by her hand and leads her to the bed-

Rebecca: -Sits on the bed- W-Well it was along time ago, I was very young. It was any ordinary day, I was helping my mother with the daily chores when suddenly our village was attacked. My father tried to fight off the invaders but... there were too many of them. -Cries- They killed him right in front of us.

Steve: -Gently hold her hand and comforts her-

Rebecca: They took me and my mother and sold us into slavery, I was no older than fourteen when they separated me from her. All I could remember was her screaming for me, begging them to not take me away. Little did I know the new job they wanted me for was...

Steve: … Rebecca? What was the job?

Rebecca: They... They always did like them young... -Crys-

…

Steve: They raped you?! -Jumps up from the bed-

Rebecca: -Slowly nods- They did things to me night after night, they shared me as if I was there own play thing.

Steve: -Hunches over and gags-

Rebecca: One thing lead to another, as I got older someone important recognized me as a slave... there leader.

Steve: -Looks up at her worried-

Rebecca: My job stayed the same for him. I was his own... personal slave. A year passed and I was beaten and tortured night after night. Eventually I had Ava... I was really young, I hated him but... I loved Ava. -Smiles- Out of everything that I endured from those monsters, she was my pride and joy. I wanted to protect her but... they had other plans for her...

Steve: Wha...

Rebecca: They wanted to make her a slave as well but I wouldn't let him. Soon after I escaped there camp, they tried to hunt me down but I was too fast for them. Eventually I found this village, when I arrived Tara and the others took us in without any question... I was finally safe from them. They eventually tracked me down here to this village, the man you killed was probably one of their scouts looking for me and Ava.

Steve: …

Rebecca: I'm sorry you had to hear my story... I know it can be hard to-

Steve: -Punches the ground in a fit of rage- Those bastards!

Rebecca: S-Steve?...

Steve: How could they do that to a girl! It's inhuman! How could someone be that evil!

Rebecca: … -Recoils in fear-

Steve: I promise you this, I'll protect you and Ava. I'll build the wall and make sure none of those bastards ever get you. I'll kill 'em all! -Storms out the room-

She looked at me as she was scared, I stormed out of the house pissed off. I left her and headed to the blacksmith.

Steve: Elizabeth I need my tools?

Elizabeth: Are you crazy, do you know what time it is?!

Steve: God Damn It Give Me A Pickaxe!!!!

Elizabeth: -Recoils in fear- O-Okay... Fine here. -Throws him a pickaxe-

Steve: -Catches- This will do.

Elizabeth: Here you're going to need these. -Gives Steve a stack of torches-

Steve: Thanks.

 I left and found a pre-started mine right behind the blacksmith. I lit one of the torches and proceed down the hole. I began to strip mine the stone 1x2 blocks. I was exhausted, I haven't slept in two days but the burning sensation in my heart kept me going.

 I noticed that there were massive deposits of iron lying beneath the village. I fell through a hole I was digging and found a cave that had a chest in it. I opened it and saw another Iron pickaxe, some pumpkin seeds, and a book inside. The book was labeled GOLEMS, I opened it and started to read it. The first golem was called the Iron golem. It was said to be 5x stronger than the average human and was 6 feet tall.

 This gave me an idea, all this iron gave me the materials I needed to make an army of these things. I continued to mine out the stone until my pick broke. I crawled out of the mine with two big bags filled with stone and iron ore. I dragged the ore back to Elizabeth and told her to smelt it. She was shocked to find out how much Iron was right beneath them this whole time.

Elizabeth: Are you alright? You seem a bit pale.

Steve: Yeah I'll be fine *Yawn* … just a bit winded. I'm going to need you to make some iron bars.

Elizabeth: Okay, here are the rest of you tools.

Steve: Thanks... don't worry. You guys will be safe soon. -Smiles and walks away-

 I took the tools and began to look around for a spot to begin at. I started with an outline, I started to build the wall around the city and the lake. It was going to be huge. I built it three blocks thick and six blocks high.

-Hours Later-

Elizabeth: Here's the iron bars you... Woah, you built this?

Steve: Yeah, was there any iron left?

Elizabeth: Yeah tons.

Steve: Okay good, I want you to make 4 iron blocks... oh and give these pumpkin seeds to Rebecca and tell her to use bone meal on them when she plants them.

Elizabeth: Okay... You know you really look like shit ya know?

Steve: Hehe, weren't you the one that said I didn't look tough?

Elizabeth: -Turns away embarrassed- I-I didn't mean you had to put your body through hell ya know! Grrr just don't push yourself too hard! -Walks away-

Steve: *sigh*

 I place the iron bars in a tunnel I made so the river could flow through freely. I began to place torches on the inside of the wall. I walked along the wall to see if there was anything wrong with it, I looked up and without realizing how long I was working it was already the evening and the sun was setting. I watch the sun set, an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment rushed through my body.

Steve: These ladies will be safe for now on.

Tara: Steve!

I turned and saw Tara walking towards me.

Steve: -hops down from the wall- The walls finished. -Smiles-

Tara: Oh wonderful, follow me.

Steve: Uh... okay. -Follows her- What's going on?

Tara: *Giggles* You'll see.

-Moments Later-

Steve: (The lake? What does she want me here for?) So what do you want?

Tara: … I want to thank you, Steve.

Steve: Thank me?

Tara: What you did for us was amazing.

Steve: Don't worry about it Tara. -Smiles- I didn't do this because I wanted a reward.

Tara: … -Gives a curious look-

Steve: I did it because it was the right thing to do. I don't want you ladies to suffer from those slavers anymore.

Tara: -Smiles and walks towards Steve- Well if you won't accept a reward maybe this could suffice.

Steve: What could suff-

Tara: -Grabs Steve by the cheeks and gently gives him a kiss-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara: -Pulls away- Thank you, Steve.

Steve: -Stands there shocked-

Tara: Oh yeah one more thing... -shoves Steve into the lake-

Steve: Gahh!! What was that for?

Tara: -Holds nose- Your filthy and smell awful!

Steve: … -laughs- Well I guess I do need a bath! -Gets up-

Tara: *Giggles* Well come on, the others are waiting for us... Oh and by the way I could tell that was your first kiss. -Smiles-

Steve: What! What are you talking about, I kissed a girl before!

Tara: You little lair. -Pokes his nose- Your too cute, I could tell I got you good. -Grins-

Steve: -Blushes in embarrassment- Oh whatever, lets just go already!

Tara: -Laughs-

We both left together to meet up with Rebecca and the other two, they were shock when they saw the wall.

Steve: Well it ain't special but it'll keep those slavers out for sure. -Smiles-

Rebecca: Steve, why are you wet?

Steve: Huh? Oh, I took a bath.

Rebecca: -Gives a funny look and laughs-

Tara: It's getting late we should get some sleep, Goodnight Steve.

Steve: Oh uh... Goodnight Tara. -Blushes-

Ava: Hey your blushing!

Steve: I-I am not! -hides face-

Rebecca: *Giggles* Come on you two.

Rebecca led me to my room and gave me a robe that looked like the one she was wearing.

Rebecca: I'll take care of these for you. -Takes dirty clothes-

 I flopped on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Surviving in the wild, Meeting new people, and Building a wall... I knew for a fact that I deserved some rest.

 


	6. Our Guardian Angel

Chapter 6: Our Guardian Angel

Ava: Wake up! -pokes Steve's face-

Steve: -Mumbles- <Still asleep>

Ava: Wake up sleepy head! -Shakes him-

Steve: What?! -Jumps up- What's going on?! Where's the fire?!

Ava: *Giggles* Its morning silly now get up.

Steve: … -Sigh- Fine.

Ava: Come on!

Steve: Yeah yeah right behind you. -Stretches-

 She raced down the steps and waited for me to come down. I made my way down slowly, I was still half asleep and this girl really wanted me. But how could I resist, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I opened the door and I was greeted by the hellish light by the sun. I looked over and saw Rebecca hanging my clothes on a clothes line.

Rebecca: Well good morning mister.

Steve: Hi... -Rubs eyes-

Rebecca: What's wrong?

Steve: Why does everything seem a little bit brighter to day?

Rebecca: -Giggles- What do you mean silly?

Steve: -Sigh- Nothing, still sleepy that's all.

 I smiled and saw Tara and Elizabeth talking.

Steve: … (T-Tara... that's right... she... k-kissed me.) -Blushes-

Rebecca: Well don't be shy, go mingle. -Pushes Steve there way-

Steve: W-Wait a sec I...

Elizabeth: Steve!

Steve: (Oh no...) -Slowly waves-

Elizabeth: There you are you bum. -Grabs Steve and puts him in a head lock-

Steve: H-Hey! -Struggles to get free-

Elizabeth: Hehe, village life starts early didn't you know? We can't have you lazing about now can we?

Tara: Now now Elizabeth, let the poor man go.

Elizabeth: -Laughs- Oh alright, just messing around. -Lets him go-

Steve: -Rubs neck- Your really strong for someone your size, you know that?

Elizabeth: Hehe, why thank you. -Flexes-

Tara: Hello Steve, sleep well?

Steve: Uhh... Hi Tara, and y-yes I did sleep well. -Blushes-

Tara: I like your robe, starting to look like us now huh?

Steve: Well it is cozy I guess, the sleeves are just a little bit too long but I can work with it.

Tara: -Giggles-

Steve: Hey how are the iron blocks coming along?

Elizabeth: Great they're all ready, what are you planning on doing with them?

Steve: It's better if I show you. -Pulls out the old book and shows them the page-

Tara: An iron golem... what's that?

Steve: Something that can protect you ladies if I'm not here.

Elizabeth: Where did you find that book?

Steve: In a hole.

Tara: *Laughs* Oh wow look!

 I looked over and saw Rebecca coming towards us holding a huge pumpkin.

Rebecca: Look guys, the bone meal worked!

Elizabeth: Wow, that thing I huge!

Rebecca: Hehe what can I say, I'm quite the pro. -Winks-

Steve: -Takes it from her- This will do, Elizabeth meet me by the lake with the iron blocks.

 We both went our separate ways and met at the lake with the materials. I made a T shape with the iron blocks as soon as I placed the pumpkin as a head a figure began to take shape, a head, torso, arms, and legs. But something was... odd, the figure represented a female. It had curves and well... you know. She stood there and did nothing.

Steve: Wait a sec... -Flips through the book-

 I skimmed through and saw that the golem needed a power source, one that represents beauty and life, a rose. I saw that Ava was holding one.

Steve: Ava, sweet heart can I have that?

Ava: Oh alright -Smiles and gives it to Steve-

 I opened a hatch and put the rose in place, the eyes of the golem slowly opened.

Ava: She's alive!

Steve: What's your name?

Golem: I don't have one...

Steve: No name ehh? Hmmm... Your eye's are red like a rose, how about Rosa?

Rosa: I... I like that name. -Smiles-

 I stood there in amazement, I couldn't believe how tall she was. I was 5'8 she was at least 6 feet tall.

Rosa: Why did you create me master?

Steve: To protect these people, their homes, crops, and their children. Can you promise to protect them?

Rosa: Yes, I will. -Salutes-

Ava: *Giggles* I like her already.

 I smiled and let everyone get to know her, after all she's there new body guard. I went to go take a walk around the village. I couldn't believe how different everything is, I mean I built a wall... A WALL!!! I never knew I had it in me. Not to mention I met a group of wonderful ladies, one may even have the hots for me. (Referring to Tara) There was something about her though... I couldn't put my finger on it. The way she talked to me, smiled at me, and not to mention the way she looked at me was a bit weird. Could it be she's actually falling for me?

Steve: Grrr... What the hell are you thinking Steve! -Smacks himself- She's not in love with you come on, besides you just met her like two days ago... *Sigh* Now I'm talking to myself.

 I went to take a look at the main gate and I saw smoke coming from the horizon, that was an odd sight. I didn't know that there was another village near us, I went to go and investigate.

 I hid in a bush and turns out there was a camp there and a huge one to be exact. I watched and observed, I looked over and saw a huge cage filled with people. Slavers! I was at their base! I need to get out of here, I thought. But as soon as I turned I was knocked out cold.

Slaver Scout: Oh look at what we got here boys!!! Fresh meat!!!

-Meanwhile back at the village-

Rosa P.O.V

 The villagers were really nice to me, they accepted me as their own and loved me. They told me master was the one who built the wall. Master must be an amazing guy, but oddly I noticed he wasn't here. I started to look around for him. I asked Tara if she'd see him but no, no one has seen him since.

 Maybe he went for a walk outside the wall, I thought. It was getting late and I didn't want him to be hurt, I saw some smoke in the distance.

Rosa: Oh, maybe that's where he went!

-Back at the camp-

Steve's P.O.V

 I woke up tide to a post and the slavers were pouring buckets of water on me to wake me up.

Steve: *cough* What's going *cough* on?!

Slaver Guard: Shut it rat! -Hits Steve over the head with a baton- The boss wants to see you personally.

Steve: Boss?

 These cold hearted bastards where going to torture me, I thought. As a huge group surrounded us laughing a huge man appeared, I was a twig compared to him. Beefed up muscles and was at least 6'11, taller than Rosa.

Slaver Guard: Boss we've caught a male villager.

 The man approached me and grabbed me by my neck. He took a minute to examine me.

Boss: No you didn't, he's an outsider. All the villagers have green eyes and brown hair. This man has blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Steve: Let me go you piece of--

Boss: -punches Steve in the stomach- I have no use for you, do what you want with him. -starts to walk away-

Steve: *cough* -Slowly looks up- I'm going to *cough* kill you all, even if it's the last thing I do.

 They all started to laugh at me, as if what I said was some measly joke.

Slaver Guard: You think you have a chance against us?

Steve: I know damn sure I do you ugly bastard.

Slaver Guard: Well looks like we have a fighter here boys!!!

Boss: Take him to the post outside, make an example of him!

 They started to drag me to where they kept all the slaves, the striped me of my robe and started to beat the living shit out of me.

Slaver Guard: You see! There's no point in hope! You all are ours! Your women are ours, your children, your lives! -Laughs maniacally-

 They stopped beating me, I looked up and saw a cage full of men and women. They were watching in horror as I got shit stomped nearly to death. Two of the slavers pulled me up and held me by my arms while the third started to punch me even more.

Slaver Guard: You don't even remember me do you? -laughs- I'm the one who you shot in the arm with an arrow, you killed my brother!

Steve: -looks at him-

Slaver Guard: Say you're sorry and maybe I consider letting you live.

Steve: …

Slaver Guard: Say you're sorry!!! *punches Steve in the face*

Steve: -whispers lightly-

Slaver Guard: What was that?

Steve: -spits in his face-

Slaver Guard: GAHH you little prick!!! -continues to beat him- Open the door!!! -throws Steve in the cage with the others- Your gonna learn some respect you little shit!

Rosa's P.O.V

 I made my way to find out what that smoke was all about. I didn't know where master was so maybe they will help me. I heard men screaming, I hid and saw a man being beaten. What's going on, I thought. I took a good look and realized it was my master. I sat there and watched as they beat him, his face was covered in blood and his body was cut up.

 I started to cry, why were they hurting him he didn't do anything wrong. I felt something hard hit me from behind.

Slaver Scout: Hey boys I found another one!

I slowly got up and looked at him, I could tell for a fact that he was afraid. I grabbed him by his neck and held him in the air.

Rosa: You're going to pay for hurting my master! -Snaps his neck- They all will pay for what they did, I'll make sure of it.

 Another man tried shooting arrows at me but it didn't work, they just bounced off of me. I walked to him and he pulled out his sword and swung. I caught the blade and broke it. I punched his gut and my fist went straight through him. I didn't know my true strength until now.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 


	7. A Sight for Sore Eyes

Chapter 7: A Sight for Sore Eyes

** Steve's P.O.V **

I sat there in pain for what seemed like hours, coughing up blood now and then. One of the prisoners helped me and got me against the wall.

Prisoner: Who are you?

Steve: -struggles to talk- S-Steve... *cough*

Prisoner: Well Steve your one lucky man you know that?

Steve: -grins showing bloody teeth-

Prioner: You sure did take one hell of a beating. -starts wiping the blood off Steve's face with a rag- The man's name is Kano.

Steve: *Moans in pain*

Prisoner: The boss, he's the one who runs this whole operation.

I sat there and did nothing but listen, I was too beaten up to talk.

Prisoner: Here drink this, -Uncorks a bottle and tips it- it's some medicine I stole from the guards.

I took a swig and recoiled on the awful medicinal taste. I felt a burning sensation on the inside my body, it went from a red hot sensation to a soothing chill. Whatever was in that drink certainly did the trick, my body was healing for sure.

Prisoner: It'll take a while for you to be on your feet again, rest up.

I looked over and saw that the sun was setting, I only hoped no one came to look for me. My strength came back instantly and I was able to stand on my own. I looked around and saw women holding their children closely, most of the men were broken. Most lost hope and fear filled their eyes.

My mind was blank, all I could think of was me putting Kano's head on a pike. Seeing how much these people were suffering fueled my anger. I looked over and saw two guards coming this way, they pulled me out and placed a bag over my head. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was this is my chance to get Kano.

** Rosa's P.O.V **

I needed to act before it's too late. I made my way to the gate where I was met with even more thugs. Getting through them was a cake walk, no struggle at all. I race to where I saw the master but he wasn't there. I looked at the cage full of people and saw that they were frightened of me.

Rosa: No need to be afraid, I'm a friend. I'm just trying to find my master.

Prisoner: Y-You mean Steve? T-They took him to the arena; they're going to see if he s-survives their tests.

Rosa: I need to save him, can you help me save him?

Prisoner: Just r-release us and we'll help you.

I look over to a building and saw it was filled with weapons, I punched the lock and broke it.

Rosa: Now go, arm yourselves! -Watches as the prisoners race towards the building- Just hold in there master, I'm coming.

** Steve's P.O.V **

When they took the bag off my head I was in a huge arena. It was surrounded by men cheering.

Crowd: Kill him!!! Make him beg for mercy!!! Fight!!!

They threw me in and locked the cage, I looked up and saw Kano watching me. What is this, was I there entertainment? I thought. The cage on the far side of the arena opened and a huge spider come crawling out.

Steve: A spider... great.

I was going to have to fight this thing, I scurried around the cage for a weapon of some sort. There were eaten carcases everywhere, beside one was a stone sword. It wasn't the best but it'll do. Problem is that this spider isn't like the others, it looked mutated. It rushed at me and I quickly jumped out of the way.

Steve: Damn this thing is fast, I can't take this thing head on.

I ran trying to get some distance from it; I started to climb the cage and it followed me. I jumped on to a balcony just right above it, the spider was right below me. Now was my chance, I jumped down right onto its back and began to stab its eyes. It hissed and growled in pain as I stabbed it repeatedly.

It collapsed and with one fatal blow I took its head clean off. The crowed began to scream furiously, I looked up and saw Kano flipping his shit. They all expected me to die but turns out I was just too damn good.

Steve: Hehe, what's wrong Kano! You mad? Your little pet ain't got shit on me! -Walks over and picks up it's severed head- Awww she's so adorable!

Kano: You little bastard! Release the hoard!

I looked over and saw the gate open again, this time hundreds of zombies came charging in to get me. The crowd began to scream and shout. This time I was dead for sure, I climbed the cage again and jumped on the same balcony overlooking the arena. The hoard circled at the bottom waiting for me to come down.

I just sat there at the top thinking how I was supposed to fight them? It's one against a thousand, the odds weren't fair. It was suicide to think I could take them all on. I looked over and saw the crowd laughing at me. I didn't know what to do if I go down, I was for sure be eaten alive.

I took a minute to think and suddenly I heard I crowd screaming. Looked over and saw a massive wave of people attack the slavers.

Kano: What's going on?! Who let the slaves free?!

I noticed a tall iron figure in the crowd.

Steve: Rosa? Is that you?

** Rosa P.O.V **

** 15 Minutes Earlier **

I helped the women and children escape safely as the men armed themselves. I met up with them as they were burning the huts and freeing everyone else. These thugs didn't stand a chance against us, the prisoners stormed the camp and slew every single thug that stood in are way. I followed them until we reached the arena.

With full force I bashed in the doors and we stormed the building. I looked over and saw master was surrounded by monsters. I slowly made my way to him, killing every slaver in my way. I could tell we've caught them by surprise, they barely stood a chance against us.

Lucky master was okay, he climb to safety as we fought. I looked over and saw him staring at me. I could tell he was shocked; I needed to find a way to get him out of there. I found the entrance and pried it open with my bare hands. I raced in and all the monsters rushed to me, even though I was stronger than them they were still too much. Then out of nowhere master came rushing in...

Steve: I'm not letting you fight alone Rosa!

I quickly snapped out of it and watched his back. The hoard came rushing at us both and we barely held our own. Master slashed and cut his way to victory, I didn't do bad myself. There was nothing but blood and body parts everywhere. After the aftermath, all the carnage and devastation was replaced with loud cheering and celebration from the prisoners. We did it, we beat them all!

Steve: Rosa, you came to help me.

Rosa: Of course I did, you were in trouble. When I promise to protect the village I also promised to protect you too. Your not hurt are you?

Steve: … -Sigh- No I'm not, but I did break my sword though. -Discards the broken hilt and picks up a iron dagger- This will do I guess.

Rosa: -Smiles-

Steve: Let's go home, I think we've over stayed our visit.

Rosa: I agree this place stinks... no really it does. -hold her nose-

We've both started to laugh and make our way out.

Kano: Where the hell do you think you're going?

-To Be Continued-

 


	8. Steve V.S. Kano

Chapter 8: Steve V.S. Kano

** Steve's P.O.V **

We both turned around and there he was, blood covered and scared up.

Kano: You think you can come into my home, kill my people, free my property and get away with it?

Rosa: They're not your property, these are human beings and they deserve freedom!

Steve: What your doing is insane you bastard! What could you possibly gain from murdering and enslaving these poor people?

Kano: Why? Are you seriously asking me that? It should be obvious, look around you dumbass! This is a dog eat dog world, only the strongest survive. Those who don't adapt and take action at the right moment will die out here. -Takes out a knife- I chose to adapt. Those who apposed me... I killed them. Those who tried to challenge me... I killed them. -Points knife at Steve- And those who try to steal my property... Hahaha I'll kill 'em!!!

Kano came rushing at Steve at full speed. On instinct Rosa quickly pushed Steve out of the way.

Rosa: Move!!!

Steve: Rosa!!!

Kano: Out of my way bitch! -Knocks Rosa out of the way-

With full force Kano knocked Rosa clean out, she went flying away from us. His strength was unbelievable. He looked at me as if he was possessed, he watched me with a grin that literally displayed his blood lust. He wanted me personally.

Kano: You came from that village didn't you?

Steve: … -Looks at him-

Kano: Let me guess. “She” sent you, didn't she?

Steve: … (Rebecca...)

Kano: She wanted you to finish the job for her ehh? -Slowly starts to approach Steve- She wanted you to do me in, am I right? -Laughs- I knew I should of killed the bitch.

Steve: -Grits teeth in anger-

Kano: Man all this time chasing down those two, it really puts a strain on your body. -Rubs neck- I mean the whore was hard to get, but I mean come on right?

Steve: -Starts to breath heavy in rage-

Kano: No I don't want her... I want that little brat she has.

Steve: … (Ava?)

Kano: Yesss she would make a fine heir to the... family business. -Laughs-

Steve: … You... You disgusting... Self Righteous Bastard!

Kano: Hmmm?

Steve: She's just a child! -Raises dagger- I would soon be dead than to let you harm a hair on her little head... I'm gonna kill you... I'll cut your fucking head off and leave it on a pike, I'll burn this entire place down to the ground. Just you watch... But first -points dagger at Kano- you and me have a date you son of a bitch.

Kano: -Laughs- Than what are you waiting for? Let's dance... -Grins-

Me and Kano circled around each other endlessly. We both gripped our blades tightly and had that blood lust desire in our eyes. All I could think of was killing him. Not only was thinking about, my mind was fixated on it. I really... really wanted to kill him.

I charged at him full speed, he's twice my size so he'll be slower than me for sure. He swung his blade trying to slash me. I quickly ducked and cut his wrist, he dropped his knife and recoiled in pain.

Steve: (Now's my chance!) -Quickly rushes Kano-

Kano: … Hmph. -Grabs Steve by the wrist and throws him across the arena-

I hit the ground hard. I underestimated him, even with all that muscle... he's just as fast. This is bad, I needed help. I looked up and saw him charging towards me with knife in hand. I quickly got up and tried to dodge him.

Kano: Too slow!

He swung his blade and cut my left eye. I held my eye in pain as blood was coming out, I needed to get away from him. I saw my dagger across from us, I needed at least a diversion.

Kano: Die!!! -Swings-

Steve: -Ducks down and throws dirt in his eyes-

Kano: Aghhhh!!! You dirty little-

I quickly swooped under and kicked his feet right from underneath him. I then got up and raced over and got my knife. I looked over and Kano was already back on his feet.

Kano: So you got me with a dirty trick, no big deal. -Rubs eyes- And it seems you know some hand-to-hand combat. I like it... I'm enjoying this far more than I thought I would. And judging by your eye I'm guessing you don't have that much left in you do you?

Steve: I don't need two eye's fight! -Grips dagger tightly-

Kano: Then lets finish this.

My eye was swelling up with blood, I can't drag it out any longer. This bastard dies right here right now! I ran towards him. Everyone has there own weakness, but there's one that we all share. I bolted toward him,

Kano: When are you going to learn? It's not going to work!

Steve: (...Now!) -Ducks and slides throw between his legs-

Kano: What the hell?

Steve: Can't get me in your blind spot asshole!

I quickly got up and jumped onto his back, I dug my blade deep into him and held on for dear life.

Kano: -Screams in pain- You little bastard! Get Off!!! -Grabs Steve by the hair and throws him on the ground- I've had it with you!

I looked up and saw him hovering over me, with two hands he brought down his blade. It was a power struggle between us, I held his hands desperately trying to stop him from driving his blade into my chest. Little by little it got closer to me, he was overpowering me. I felt the steel blade piercing my chest very slowly and painfully.

Kano: Hehe, you wanna know what I'm gonna do after I get do cutting your heart out? I'm gonna go to that cute little village of yours,

Steve: -Struggles to look at him-

Kano: I'm gonna go door to door and grab every last bitch by there hair... and I'm gonna gut every last one of them.

Steve: -Struggles- … N-No...

Kano: And when I find the little brat and that whore mother of her's. Hehe, Ahahahahahahaha!!! I'm gonna wring there little necks with a rope and hang 'em for all to see! It's going to be amazing!!!

Steve: …I

Kano: Huh?

Steve: ...I ...won't... LET YOU!!!

I grabbed the hilt of the blade and shoved the rest of the blade into my chest.

Kano: What?!

Steve: I'm gonna kill you!!! -Grabs Kano by his neck and throws him off of himself-

Kano: Gahhh... What the hell are you!? Y-Your eye... it's turning... red.

Steve: -Grins- Hahahaha!!! -Runs over and grabbed Kano by the head and slams it into the ground-

I grabbed Kano by the hair and started to repeatedly beat the living hell out of him. I punched, elbowed, and kneed his face into a bloody pulp. I threw him on the ground and watched him shake in pain.

Steve: … Time to die... -Grabs the hilt of the blade in his chest and slowly pulls it out- Hehehe -Walks over and rolls him over onto his back-

Kano: Y-Your... *cough* …aren't... human. *cough* ...Monster.

Steve: -Grins- Hehe haha HAAAAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!

I repeatedly stabbed Kano in the heart. His screams of pain and agony echoed through the arena. I just... laughed... laughed and laughed, I continued to stab Kano's lifeless body over and over again. I slowly got up and walked away from the body. I took a deep breath and finally... came to my senses.

Steve: …What the hell happened? Nnnngh!!! Why the hell does my chest hurt's and why am I cover in blood?! -Collapses- What the hell's going... -Looks over and see's Kano's body- Holy shit... did I do that?

Rosa: Master!

Steve: Ro-Ro... -Collapse unconscious-

Rosa: No! Stay with me!

-To Be Continued-

 


	9. Welcome Home Hero

Steve: Huh? -looks around- Where the hell am I and why is everything pitch black? -Feels his body- M-My cut's... there gone. What the hell is this, I was on the verge of death moments ago and now I'm fine.

???: It's a shame really.

Steve: Huh?

???: I was getting excited watching you become an animal. Tearing up his heart with that blade was so... ravishing. But sadly that moment has passed... -Laughs-

Steve: Who's there?!

???: I'll be waiting for you Steve... but for now, it's time to wake up.

Steve: Huh?

???: Wake up Steve.

Steve: …

??? + Woman's voice: Wake up Steve...

I woke up to what seemed like a bad dream, my body ached... I was alive.

Chapter 9: Welcome Home Hero

My vision was blurry and my body was in pain. I looked around and realized that I was in a room. Did Rosa carry back to the village? Has Rebecca been looking after the entire time? But this isn't the room they gave me... was I in a different house and how long have I been out?

Thoughts raced through my head, I didn't know where I was or if I was safe. Then suddenly... I heard a door open. Soft footsteps came towards me, I looked over and saw a woman wearing a green dress.

Steve: (Tara...) *Moans*

Tara: *Smiles* Good morning Steve, how was your sleep?

She was a welcoming sight, her smile brought comfort to me. At least now I know everyone's okay.

Tara: It seems like you've been though the ringer huh? No worries, I'll keep you company. -Sits on the edge of the bed with Steve-

Steve: *Smiles*

Tara: You know, this kinda reminds me of a story I heard a long time ago. It was when I was a little girl, my father used to tell me it all the time.

Steve: … *Listens curiously*

Tara: It was said that man a long time ago came to these forgotten lands in search for a new home. Little was known about where he came from or his true intentions were about. But he was a kind man, a drifter... like you. -Gently runs her fingers through Steve's hair-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara: He came ashore after his ship wreaked at sea, he had nothing. Everything he had in possession was now at the bottom of the ocean. But that didn't stop him, he kept moving forward. He wandered and wandered the wilderness looking for at least some kind of sign of life. But to at lass, he did. A little old village was found.

Steve: (Sounds awfully familiar, kinda sound's like what happened... to me?)

Tara: He wondered what the people were like, so he went to investigate. On the way there he saw one of the younger villager being attacked by a pair of vicious men. He ran to help her, despite being inferior to the men he fought them off so bravely. -Pretends to punch the air- Yeah like that!

Steve: -Laughs on the inside- (Getting kinda excited aren't we? Well I'll let you pass for being so cute.)

Tara: After fending off those evil men, he took the little villager home and she told everyone what happened. It wasn't long before there leader found out about what happened and started to take an interest in him. She pleaded with him into helping her, surprisingly he agreed to. He help them fend off the rest of the evil men, after coming back from war he was barely recognizable. He was beaten so badly that he was on the verge of death. But they were able to take care of him, he recovered from his battle.

Steve: …

Tara: After seeing how much he has done for her she eventually... fell in love with him. -Blushes-

Steve: (Hehe, I knew it.)

Tara: A stranger was willing to give up his life for he just met, what could be more noble than that? He defended the weak when he knew he didn't have a chance. But... that didn't stop him. -Smiles at Steve- Just like something as simple as building a wall... -Gently holds Steve's hand-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara: And when the leader of the village offered him an award for his noble deeds, he refused. He didn't want a reward for helping others, he only wanted to show them kindness... -blushes- So the young lady mustered up the courage and gave him what he deserved. -Leans over and give Steve a kiss on the cheek- Little did she know that... that she was his first kiss. -Hides face in embarrassment-

Steve: …

Tara: After that they both lived happily together for the rest of there days... I hope my story made you feel a little better.

I just stared at her, it took me a moment to realized what just happened. She just confessed her love to me... I had to do something. My body felt so weak but I managed to reach over and grab her by her arm.

Tara: Huh? Steve... what are you-

Steve: -Pulls her in for a kiss-

Tara: -looks a Steve shocked-

Steve: -Breaks kiss- T-Thank... You. -Smiles-

Tara: Y-Your welcome...

Steve: -Tries to sit up-

Tara: B-Be careful! You'll open your wounds. Here let me help you. -Holds onto Steve-

I slowly got to my feet, my legs felt like jelly. Just exactly how long was I out? I saw myself through a mirror and was shocked at what I saw, I was bandaged from head to toe. Was it really that bad? I started undo the bandage around my eye.

Tara: Steve, what are you doing?! Your going to hurt yourself!

I took the bandage off and was relieved to see my eye was okay. It was hard to see through it and the whites were still red from blood. Kano sure as hell left his mark though... this wound will defiantly leave a scar.

Tara: *sigh* I guess your alright... you always did have cute eyes.

Steve: -Smiles-

Tara: Come on everybody's waiting for us. -Leads Steve outside-

I was befuddled, it seemed like the entire village grew in size. There were more houses than before and it seemed like the wall was expanded even more.

Tara: Everyone that you and Rosa saved had nowhere to go, so we decided that they could come here. There's enough room for all of us after all.

Steve: … Amazing.

Rosa: Steve!

When I didn't expect it Rosa came and gave me a big hug from behind.

Rosa: Oh my god I thought you were dead! You've been bed ridden for almost 3 months!

Steve: Rosa... Can't... Breath!

Tara: Rosa your hurting him!

Rosa: Oh -drops him- sorry...

Steve: It's okay... kinda needed that.

???: So this is Steve.

I looked over and saw a huge man standing next to Rosa.

John: My name is John, I'm the leader of the local militia. Me and Rosa were the one's who brought you back here alive after the big fight. We've been protecting the citizens from the mobs since.

Tara: That's right, after that I patched you up and now your all right. -Smiles-

Steve: Hehe, thanks for taking care of me guy's.

John: No we should be thanking you. Your the reason why were all alive. We'd giving up all hope if it wasn't for you and now look. Were all one big village now, crops are growing and houses are being built. There's nothing more beautiful than this.

Ava: Steve!

I felt a little person run into and latch onto my leg. I looked down and saw it was Ava, she was crying.

Ava: Where were you dang it! One moment your alright and the next you come back covered in blood! You better have an explanation for this!

Steve: … I guess I have some explaining to do.

Elizabeth: You damn right you do!

Steve: Eliza-

Out of nowhere Rebecca punched the living shit out of me. I flew back from the force of her fist.

Elizabeth: Damn... where did you learn to punch like that?

Rebecca: Practice... now Steve, explain.

Tara: Ladies please! Your going to open Steve's wounds!

John: Too late... -points at Steve-

Rosa: Yeah I think Rebecca knocked him out cold.

Tara: Oh no! Quick get some cold water!

Hehe, life doesn't seem to amaze me. I find a village and I become a hero, this is like one big fairy tail. Despite being knocked out cold from a single mother with one kid, I think this is the beginning of something amazing. Finally, I'm glad to be home.

-To Be Continued-

 


	10. The Expedition

Chapter 10: The Expedition

Several months later

As life goes on so does everything else. Life in the village became comfortable; the citizens came to terms with calling the village Dawn Shire. Nice name for a peaceful place. As the farmers tilled the fields and brought in the harvest many families were living prosperous in Dawn Shire. Most men worked in the mines and the rest were the town guards. The town didn't bother expanding, there were too many problems with the mobs. Skeletons always took pot shots at the guards every night and the spiders always tried to climb the wall. Either way going outside the wall at night was complete suicide. It's a good thing that I decided to stick around; otherwise I would've been dead meat.

Day by day, I forgot the horrid memories of what my life used to be like. From my escape from Rouge Port to now I wouldn't have ever expected to become the man I am now. I admit I was a drunk... and an idiot, but all that was behind me now. I have a beautiful girlfriend and a group of friends I wouldn't give up for anything. I admit life in Dawn Shire wasn't always that good; you had to work for your living. I wasn't in the lap of luxury but to me it was. It was way better than my cheep old apartment I used to live in. Besides day by day the village was improving! Gravel roads were now cobble stone paved, little shacks were now cottages, and the militia was more than ordinary men; they fought like real soldiers. Along with John, Rosa, and myself we made sure that everyone in Dawn Shire was safe.

Steve: These men fight well John.

Rosa: I agree, they seem to hold well in groups and there physical well-being is outstanding.

John: The complements are touching they are, but there is a reason why I asked for you guys to come.

Steve:  Ahh yes, Tara mentioned that you and her had a meeting the other day. That you had plans to improve Dawn Shire.

John:  Indeed, as you may have known it the town's resources are scarce.

Rosa:  What are you talking about? We have tons of resources; there are massive iron and coal vines right under us.

John:  I know but we need lumber. We know that there aren't any other villages around us, so trading isn't an option and we can't simply go and explore the other biomes. I'm not putting the risk of my men for some foolish hope. My men aren't Spartans.

Steve:  So you're putting together a little expedition?

John:  Exactly! My scouts reported that there are massive trees in the jungle biome. These trees are exactly what we need. Steve I'm going to need you go with the men.

Steve:  And exactly how are we going to defend ourselves? There are massive amounts of skeletons and zombies out there. We'll be eaten alive if we go out there unprepared.

John:  No worries.

Steve:  What do you mean?

John:  As my scouts explored the jungle they discovered an abandon temple. They reported this finding to me and decided to build a fort around the temple. That will be the base of our operations; Fort Barret is what the men named it.

Rosa:  And what of me?

John:  Rosa your job is to stay here with me. With half of the men gone with Steve I'll need you with me to maintain the control in the town.

Rosa:  I see...

Steve:  When will I be leaving?

John:  About a day from now. Visit Elizabeth she'll equip you with the armor that you'll need. Any questions?

Steve+Rosa:  No

John:  Good, carry on then.

(Both Leaves)

Rosa:  So you're really leaving?

Steve:  I guess so. I have my orders and you do too.

Rosa:  Please come back in one peace.

Steve : Hehe, no promises.

Rosa:  *smiles*

So yeah, I became a soldier. It was for a good cause though; protecting the ones I love from harm was all I ever wanted. The town needed help from the start and I'm glad I'm able to help. Rosa was second in command next to John, me I wasn't officially a soldier, more like a gun for hire. I just helped from time to time. Whether it was training the men or simply doing certain tasks, I was always willing to lend a hand. This would be the first time that I'd step foot out of the town since my fight with Kano. I didn't want to leave Tara behind but I'm doing this for everyone. I made my way to the black smith were I was told Elizabeth would give me my gear.

Steve:  *Looks over and see's Elizabeth hammering some steel* Hey you busy?

Elizabeth:  No Captain Obvious! I just love working reeeeally fast. *Glares at me*

Steve:  Hehe, then just calm down.

Elizabeth:  Easy for you to say. I got your gear just come and get.

Steve:  Alright miss moody pants I'm just fooling around.

Elizabeth:  Grrr...

The armor she made for me was different from the others. It had engravings in it making it stand out from the average foot soldier.

Steve:  Wow, this is amazing!

Elizabeth:  It's a gift from me to you. Oh and here, *hands me an Iron Sword* try and not to break this one please.

Steve:  I'll try my best sweet heart. *sarcastically*

Elizabeth:  *rolls eyes* Smart ass...

I left with my equipment to drop it off at home with Tara. On the way I saw Ava playing in the fields, she quickly ran over and hugged my leg.

Ava:  Steve! *hold tightly*

Steve:  Hey Ava. What's up?

Ava:  Momma is busy and can't play with me, Will you play with me?

Steve:  Sorry Ava I got work to do.

Ava:  *give a serious look and snatches my helmet*

Steve:  Hey I need that!

Ava: * take off running* Then come and get it.

Steve:  *chases* Come here! *catches her and picks her up* Gotcha!

Ava:  *Giggles and puts helmet on* It's a little big for me.

Steve:  Well yeah, it's mine it'll be a little big on you.

Ava:  Teehee *Smiles*

Steve:  Where's your mom?

Ava:  She's hanging laundry on the line.

Steve:  Well I can spare a moment or two with you.

Ava:  Really?! Yay!!

Steve:  Hehe *twirls her around*

Ava:  Weeee!!!

Rebecca:  Hello Steve.

*Looks up and sees Rebecca standing there*

Steve:  Hi *Smiles*

Ava:  Steve came over to play with me momma!

Rebecca : I see sweet heart. You mind giving me and Steve a moment.

Ava:  Sure *runs off*

Rebecca:  You know she admires you, you're like her #1 hero.

Steve : I know, I see that sparkle in her eye every time I see her

Rebecca:  She respects you more than a friend, more like a father figure.

Steve: Really?

Rebecca:  Yeah, it'll hurt her a lot to see you go.

Steve:  Well I won't be planning on leaving anytime soon.

Rebecca:  What about the other men? Word already went around town that some soldiers are leaving on a journey to the jungle biome. Aren't you going with them?

Steve: Yeah I am. That's why I have this armor with me and this sword. They need my help and it's for the good of the town that I go.

Rebecca:  Promise me that you will come back in one peace, for me and Ava both. We'll both be devastated to see you hurt again.

Steve: * Crosses heart* I promise.

Rebecca:  *Sighs in relief* Good! *Hugs me*

Steve:  I have to go. Tara's expecting me home.

Rebecca:  Of course! Don't keep her waiting handsome! *Smiles* We'll see you tomorrow before you leave.

Steve:  Alright! Have a good night.

Rebecca:  You too.

*Leaves for home*

Nothing really changed these past months. Even how busy I am I always found a way to spend time with Ava and the others. It was funny how everyone used to treat me, hero this, savior that, it all was starting to get annoying. The whole saving the village thing didn't die down until after the first month of me living here. I couldn't go outside without being stopped to talk to someone or to be praised on how valiant of a hero I was. Let me tell you the whole “the village loves you” type of ordeal can seriously get old fast, and annoying.

After a long day I always looked forward to see Tara's beautiful face. It always brought an overwhelming amount of joy to me, always smiling, always joyful, and never giving up on me.

*Opens the door*

Steve : Tara? ... Sweet heart, are you home?

Tara:  *Looks over and see's Steve in the door way* (Maybe I can get him off guard) *Thinks to herself*

Steve:  Maybe she isn't home yet. *walks over and sits on the couch* Sigh...

Tara: * Slowly starts to creep towards him*

Steve : *closes eyes* You know you're gonna have to do better the that.

Tara: * Jumps up in surprise* Whaa? How did you know?

Steve: * Looks at her* It wasn't that hard. *points to the stove* That's how I knew you're home, if you want to me to think that your not home don't cook tea.

Tara:  *giggles* Well at least you're sharp. *sit next to Steve and leans on him*How was your day?

Steve:  Ehh the usual, except I got my armor today.

Tara:  Really?! Let me see it on you come on! *Grabs his arm and yanks him up*

Steve:  Okay, okay calm down. *Starts to put on his armor* It's kind of tight, what do you think? *Looks over and see's Tara's eyes start to glow with excitement*

Tara:  You look so handsome! *Runs over and gives me a big kiss on his lips*

Steve : *Blushes and holds her by her hips*

Tara:  Sweet heart we have to talk about this beard thing.

Steve:  What's wrong with it?

Tara:  Every time I want to cuddle with you it always pokes me in the face. *Rubs her cheek*

Steve:  Well unless you got a plan I'm keeping it.

Tara:  Actually, I do. Here- *Gives Steve a straight razor*

Steve:  How did you get it?

Tara:  I had Elizabeth make it for you. So will you do it?

Steve:  Hehe sorry babe. I'm not shaving.

Tara:  Yes you are!

Steve:  Nope!

Tara:  Fine... I guess you won't get your gift...

Steve: Gift? What gift?

Tara:  *Turns away and ignores*

Steve:  Sweet heart?

Tara: ... Do you really want to know?

Steve:  Yes.

Tara:  Well... *Gives a seductive look* I was thinking maybe... *Backs him up against the wall*

Steve:  *Clears throat* W-what are y-you doing?

Tara:  (I got him!) *Lowers her dress, revealing a bit of her chest* Would you please shave your beard for me Stevey. *says in a cute voice*

Steve: * Blushes* Well I-I Uhhh...

Tara:  (Not good enough, he needs a little bit more.) *Takes his hand and forces Steve to feel her* Pleeeeease...

Steve:  Uhhh... Sure.

Tara:  Alright! *Fixes her dress, gives Steve a kiss on the cheek, and leaves the room*

Steve: ... (What the fuck just happen?) ... Ahhh damn it she just seduced me again!

Tara : (Aha I still got it!) *Giggles*

Steve:  Damn, but I like my scruffy look. *sigh*

-Makes his way to the bathroom-

Steve:  *wets face* Okay how the hell am I going to do this? *Flips open the blade and begins*

-Several Cuts later-

Tara:  *walks in* What happened to you, you shaved with a piece of glass?

Steve:  *Looks at her funny* It's my first time shaving, at least give me at least some credit.

Tara:  *Giggles*

Steve : You're going to be alright with me gone right?

Tara:  Of course, I'll be fine. You know I was able to take care of myself before you came along.

Steve : Okay easy your highness.

Tara : *giggles* That's right I'm your queen and as your queen your job is to please me.

Steve: Alright your royal pain, what is it that you command me to do?

Tara: Hmmmm... A nice warm bath would be nice.

Steve: As you wish my lady... -Bows-

Tara: -Grins- I can get used to this. -Leaves-

Steve: I love you... -Says softly as he starts to fill the bath tub-

-Minutes later-

Tara: Is it ready yet?

Steve:  Almost, I-

Tara stood there in the door way wearing nothing but a bath robe.

Tara: Is there something wrong my love?

Steve:  -Looks away blushing- N-No my lady... I'm just... It's almost done.

Tara:  Good, I'm glad I have a wonderful man servant as you. -Teases-

Seeing Tara almost naked made me want to go crazy. I had to control myself, I didn't want look like an animal to her.

Steve: There it's done... I'll just be going now.

Tara: Not. So. Fast. -Grabs him by his sleeve- There is something else I would like you to do.

Steve: W-What is it?

Tara: Taking a bath alone is boring, if only there was a strong handsome man that could keep me company...

My heart was starting to pound really fast. It felt like it was going to explode.

Steve: I-I... Maybe... I could... help you. -Blushes-

Tara: Oh that's a wonderful idea! First lets get these clothes off of you.

Steve: W-wait I can-

Tara : Oh come now Steve, we've been together for a long time. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.

Steve:  I-I know but...

Tara:  Lets see what we got here... -Pulls his shirt off- … Oh wow... Your body... it's gotten... toner. -Feels-

Steve: I... I've been training a lot lately.

Tara: I can tell. Wow...

Steve: Shall we? -Motion towards the tub-

Tara: O-Of course! -Blushes-

I finished undressing and saw Tara slowly taking off her robe, I got a perfect few of her back side. I quickly turned away and tried to hide my sexual tension for her.

Steve:  I-I guess I'll go in first.

I slowly sat in the bath and Tara followed after me. She sat on my lap as she laid back onto me. We both sat there relaxing, enjoying each others company.

-Moments later-

Tara: Ahhhh, this is the life. -Rests head on Steve's shoulder-

Steve: -Smiles- Enjoying this?

Tara:  More than you know it. -Grins- I could just sit like this for hours.

Steve:  I would like to too, but I think it's time for us to wrap this up.

Tara:  Awww, are you sure? Can't we just stay like this for a couple more minutes?

Steve: I'm afraid not, I've got a big day tomorrow.

Tara: Oh okay...

I watched as she slowly got out of the bath. Her beautiful body shined as the light reflected off of her, it was like looking at a goddess. She wrapped a towel around her body and smiled at me.

Tara: I have a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom. -Makes way to the door-

Steve: For me? What is it?

Tara: Come and I'll show you. -Stops at the door way and gives Steve a seductive look- And don't bother wearing any clothes alright sweety? -Winks and leaves-

Steve: No clo- … Oh!

I stood there stunned, I quickly made my way to our room. Even though I had an important mission tomorrow I think I deserved at least some pleasure in life. So... Why the hell not. ;)

 


	11. Bonus Chapter: Angels in The Night

!!!Warning!!! This is a smut chapter, it has no story progression in it. If you want to go ahead and skip it if you want. Another chapter will be uploaded real soon, I promise. -Skidd

 

Bonus Chapter: Angels in The Night

I had no idea what to expect. Don't get me wrong, I knew exactly what Tara wanted from me. I just had no idea how to react to it. Sex... She wanted sex from me... oh boy, I'm in trouble. I slowly made my way to our room, knowing her I don't doubt she's trying to set up a special scene for me. I'm gonna be the clueless pray while she's the fierce predator. Ugh... I was only a few feet away from our door. I felt so vulnerable... maybe if I wasn't already naked this wouldn't be a problem would it? *Sigh* ... I slowly approached the door, my finger lightly touched the door and it ever so slowly opened by itself. The room was pitch black. What I tell you... “Special Scene.”

It was crazy how she acted sometimes, in public she was so... polite... and well mannered. But when it was just us, she was just so goofy and playful. I loved it, being a leader of an entire village can be stressful. The village had a total twenty-eight families living in it, now just imagine that amount plus the children... Amazing huh? Not to mention the garrison of the militia was a total of 200 Men/Iron Golems, but John and Rosa took care of the militaristic affairs. Still... Tara has been stressed out lately, maybe something like this is a good idea after all. I tip toed into our room, the only light was coming from the window. The moon was shining bright enough for me to see my way to our bed.

Steve: Tara? Sweet heart?

I looked around in the dark, where was she? Then suddenly...

Tara: Surprise!!! *Giggles* -Wraps her arms around Steve-

Steve: Tara! -Jumps in surprise-

I felt Tara's warm wet naked body push against mine from behind. She wrapped her arms around me making sure I wouldn't escape her clutches. Her hands started to caress my chest as she slowly dragged her fingers down my abs. I looked down and saw that Tara had wrapped both of her hands around my penis, she was playfully squeezing it.

Steve: T-Tara! What are you-

Tara: I got you! *giggles* I hope you'll like your surprise...

Steve: Surprise... Tara I- -blushes-

Tara: Now what do we've got here? -Grins and squeezes-

Steve: Tara... that's my...

Tara: Hmmm... it's quite soft, lets see if we can change that. <Seductive voice>

Tara quickly turned me around and pushed me on the bed. Before I could react she was already on top of me pining me down. I couldn't move, she had both hands pushing down on my chest as she was grinding on me.

Tara: You know for a soldier, your not that fast. -Smiles-

I just looked at her. My heart was racing a mile a minute, I didn't know what to do. The moon shifted a little bit and the light was shining on both of us. Tara's cute smile was so adorable, I laughed a little bit on the inside. It was obvious she was trying her best to be sexy for me, so I decided to swallow my nervousness and play along with her.

Steve: -Grins- Not so fast ehh? If I'm not fast enough how could I ever be able to protect my queen?

Tara: Hmph... well you do have a point. Maybe it's from you training all the time.

Steve: …

Tara: Your always coming home late and your always tired... too tired. Maybe all you need is a little... relaxation. -Winks-

Steve: What do you have in mind?

Tara: Just sit back and relax, I'll take care of the rest. -Kisses Steve-

I did what Tara said, I just laid there in a daze. I felt her kissing my body all over. She started at my neck and slowly made her way down my chest and abs. When she got down to groan level she looked up at me with a cute smile. I couldn't help myself to smile as well, she looked so innocent. I watched as her soft hands grabbed my member and slowly started to stroke it. I started to moan softly as it began to get hard in her hands.

Tara: Wow... I never realized how big you were. -Strokes-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara continued to jerk me off, it felt so amazing. Her bright green eyes felt like they were piercing through my soul every time she looked up at me. It felt like something was coming, I started to moan even louder in pleasure. Tara reacted and started to jerk me even faster, I held the sheets of the bed as I struggled to keep my composure. I was about to climax when suddenly... Tara stopped. She just looked at me and smiled.

Steve: *pant pant* Tara... *pant* why did you stop?

Tara: I want to try something special... for you.

Steve: For me?

She looked down at her breasts and then back me. I kept trying to figure out what she meant by “Something special.” She slowly spread my legs wide eagle and positioned my penis between her C cupped breasts. It's suddenly hit me what she meant by special... a tit-fuck. I bit my lip as she smushed her breasts together with my manhood in between them. She slowly moved up and down, her body was still wet which made it feel even more good.

I watched her continued the tit-fuck, she occasionally started to lick the tip of my member which was driving me crazy. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I wanted to cum so badly. She looked up at me and giggled.

Tara: Whats wrong Steve, giving up on me?

Steve: *Moans* Not even close...

Tara: Is that so? -Smiles-

Steve: My turn... -Gets up and lays Tara on the bed-

Tara: <Seductive voice> What are you going to do to me?

Steve: -Grins and spreads her legs-

I started to kiss her thigh. I slowly got closer and closer to her pussy, I could hear her starting to breath really hard. She was enjoying this I just knew it. I gently started to lick her pussy, out of my effort she started to give off small moan's of pleasure. I was doing a great job I could tell, I continued to eat her out. I felt her hands push against my head as she was getting ready to climax. I quickly back my head away before she could do it.

Tara: Steve? *pant pant* why... why did you-

Steve: Stop? Hehe, that's for stopping when I was almost done. -Laughs-

She looked at me with a cute pouting face, I couldn't help but to laugh. I crawled up onto her and positioned the tip of my penis at her wet entrance. She watched in anticipation as I slowly drove it into her. She gripped the sheets and screamed in pleasure. I felt her hymn being ripped open as my cock was forced into her.

I started to move my hips back and forth, giving her small pumps at a time. It just felt so good, I felt her wrap her arms and legs around me as I plowed her relentlessly. She rolled me over and mounted me, with both hands holding onto me she started to bounce up and down on my cock. I held her by her hips and watched her do her thing. It was amazing, she moved her hips in a circular way making my manhood go crazy.

I felt it coming, I was going to climax. I quickly rolled her over and began to plow her again, this time more harder. She looked at me with her crystal like green eye's, the look in her eye's gave me a notion that she was close too. I started to go even faster, she held the bed frame as tight as she could. With one big push I came inside of her, I felt her climax as I filled my seed deep into her womb.

Steve: *pant pant* Damn...

Tara: Steve... *pant pant*

We both stood there for a moment catching our breaths. I slowly rolled off of her and collapsed right next to her. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, I looked over and saw Tara smiling at me. She looked so excited and happy.

Tara: Steve... I love you.

Steve: -Smiles and kisses her- I love you too.

Tara: You know what this means right? We're going to be parents! -Silently screams in excitement-

Steve: … Hehe, I guess so. -Smiles-

Tara: I bet you'd make a good father. -Caresses Steve's cheek-

Steve: And you'd make a wonderful mother. -Pulls coverts over them-

Tara: ... Stay with me Steve.

Steve: You know I can't.

Tara: Sigh… Oh okay... Let's just *yawn* rest here... just a little longer.

Steve: … -Smiles-

I held Tara in my arms as she drifted off to sleep, I felt so relaxed. I kinda didn't want to leave tomorrow. All I wanted was to be with her... and our unborn child. I just couldn't help but smile, this is a cruel world we live in, but... miracles do come true.

 


	12. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really!!! 48 Kudos's over a night!!! Man either you guys really like my story... or all of you are a bunch of pervs. *wink wink, nudge nudge* Just kidding guys, but for real thanks for the support.

???: Awww how cute, did you fall in love?

Steve: Huh?

???: How precious is love? Can it be valued by gold or silver? Can somebody even put a price on love?

Steve: Who the hell's there?

*Knock! Knock!*

Steve: Huh? That sounds like...

???: Hmmm, seems like you've have a visitor... I'll let you be for now. But remember, sooner or later this little love life you have will shatter and you'll have nowhere to go. And I'll be their to fill in the cracks. Hahahahhaha!!!

Chapter 11: New Faces

Steve: Gahhh!!! -Jumps up-

Tara: Huh?! Steve what's wrong?

Steve: *pant pant* Nothing... *pant pant* I just... had a bad dream...

Tara: Awww -Hugs Steve from behind- Don't know how you could have one... after what we just did. -Grins-

Steve: Hehe, well...

*Knock! Knock!*

Steve: Huh?

Tara: Someone's at the door? At this hour?

Steve: Don't worry I'll check it. -Gets out of bed-

Tara: Uhh sweety...

Steve: Huh?

Tara: -points-

Steve: -looks down- Oh right pants...

-One pair of pants later-

*Knock knock*

Steve: Coming... -Opens the door- Hello?

Soldier: Sir! I need you to come with me right away!

Steve: Huh? A courier? What seems to the problem soldier?

Soldier: The Captain has requested your presence! You need right now!

Tara: What seems to be the problem?

I looked behind me and saw Tara coming down the stairs in a bedtime gown.

Soldier: Ah I'm sorry for the disturbance miss. -Takes off his hat in respect- It's just, the captain has requested your husbands presence.

Steve: (Husband?) -Blushes-

Tara: *Giggles* He'll be right there soldier.

Soldier: Thank you ma'am. Oh and I'd advise you to ware your armor, it seems like it's an emergency.

Steve: Understood, I'll be right there. -Closes the door and looks at Tara- Husband?

Tara: *Giggles* Come on, I'll help you put your armor on. -Takes Steve by the hand and leads him to the room-

I stood there as I watch Tara fasten the leather straps on my chest plate. She had a big smile she was trying to hide as she suited me up. Every time she made eye contact with me she'll quickly turn away and blush. She was hiding something and I wanted to know.

Steve: Alright spill it, whats up?

Tara: N-Nothing... just thinking.

Steve: About what?

Tara: W-Well... The soldier mistaken you as my husband.

Steve: … Hehe -Blushes-

Tara: I haven't really realized it till now that... we've been together for a quite while. I was wondering... since we're going to be parents soon, when you get back we could get... married. -Hides face in embarrassment-

I looked at her stunned... I couldn't believe it. She wanted to marry me, I never thought this would of happened. I reached over and grabbed her hand, she looked at me shy and nervous. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I guess it has been a while, almost... a year. Wow...

Tara: Steve I...

Steve: Shhh...

Tara: I... I can hear your heart beat... even through your armor. It's strong... steady.

Steve: And it's yours...

Tara: -Blushes- Wha...

Steve: Why should we wait? -Gets on one knee and hold her hand- Tara...

Tara: … -Starts to cry tears of joy-

Steve: Will you marry me?

Tara: Y-Yes!!! -Jumps up and down-

I quickly got up and picked Tara up off her feet and twirled her around. It was official, I was married. She grabbed me and gave me a big kiss. I couldn't ask for anything more, I was married and I was going to be a dad. I gently sat her down when she suddenly took off running into our room. She came back with a scarf, it had a special blue pattern on it.

Tara: I made this for you. Since your the only one with blue eyes in the village I thought it'll fit you nicely. -Wraps it around Steve's neck- Come back to me safely... okay?

Steve: I promise, I'll be back before you know it. -Crosses heart-

I gave Tara one last kiss goodbye and headed out, I've kept John waiting too long. Tara watched me as I left the house. She began to cry, I knew she didn't want me to leave but... Sigh. I arrived at the barracks, everyone and there mothers were running all over the place. What the hell is going on? I arrived at John's office and I can hear him screaming in panic on the other side. I didn't what to know was going on, I felt something bad has happened in my gut. I opened the door-

John: Steve! Where the hell have you been!?

Steve: Whats going on!?

Rosa: The forts been attacked!

Steve: What! How!? By who!?

John: We have no idea, moments ago this soldier came in on horse relaying the me.

Soldier:  Not too long ago. About a thousand zombies and skeleton archers appeared out of nowhere and stormed the fort, they took it within minutes.

John:  Are there any survivors?

Soldier:  No I was the only one that made it out alive. The rest are probably dead or enslaved, but I put my money on them being dead.

Steve:  Wow! No hopeful thoughts from you dirt bag!

Soldier: * Shrugs shoulders* better them than me.

Steve:  *Clenches fists* (Asshole)

Rosa:  Its complete suicide! The sun will rise in a few hours, they will be burnt alive. Why risk it?

Soldier:  I don't know but when they came for us they weren't alone.

Steve:  What do you mean?

John:  They were being led. As if someone planned straight from the beginning.

Rosa:  Your right normal skeleton and zombies aren't smart enough to raid an entire fort at least that's what I thought.

Soldier:  When I made my escape I took a quick look back and saw what to be a scrawny; seemed to be anorexic female figure riding a spider. She seemed to be a blend from a skeleton and a human and carried around a very large bow with her.

John:  So it's her... Yuri the princess of the skeletons!

Steve:  Uhhh... Who the hell is Yuri?

John:  I forget you're not from around here.

Rosa:  Steve, you know all the hostile mobs right? Zombies, Spiders, Skeletons? Well they all have one big boss.

Steve:  So like a king right?

Rosa:  Exactly! There's Rot prince of the Zombies, Yuri princess of the Skeletons, and finally there are the twins Silky and Bre the princesses of the Spiders.

Steve:  Is that it? They don't sound so tough.

John:  Your right they aren't... but the others are.

Steve:  Uhh... others?

John:  Ever heard of an Enderman?

Steve:  An ender what?

Rosa:  They are tall black creatures that are surrounded by a purple aura and will attack anyone who makes eye contact with them. They are relentless and will follow you to the ends of the earth just to kill you.

Steve:  What are my chances running into one ehh?...

Rosa:  Your underestimating them Steve, they have special powers. They can teleport anywhere they want.

John:  Not to mention that there leader is more mischievous then they are.

Steve: I see... -starts heading for the door-

Rosa:  Where are you going?

Steve:  We still don't know how they are planning to survive on the surface yet. Chances are that they are going to burn up by the sun, I'm going to go take a look for myself.

John:  Be careful.

Steve : The sun will rise in about an hour. Till then I'll get ready.

(Leaves the office and makes his way back home)

Well seem that Dawn Shire was at it again. It seems that no matter where I go trouble seems to find me, first it was some petty raiders and now we got some mobs starting trouble. Ah geez sometimes I wish Pete was with me, that old fart could have always found some way to cheer me up one way or another. Now I gotta find out what to do about these new visitors. As I walked down the rode thoughts raced through my mind. Like, what was there plan and there goal. I always new most mob were complete idiots but come on, why attack a fort filled with people? All my questions will soon be answered very soon till then time to play the waiting game.

 


	13. Party Time

Chapter 12: Party Time

As I waited by the gate I looked up at the sky, the sun slowly rose above the mountains lighting up the entire valley. The sun light raced across the plains burning up all the mobs in its path. A new day and a new adventure awaits.

Steve:  Time to go... Open the gate!

(Gate slowly rises)

Steve:  *sigh* (slowly steps outside)

I took a moment to take in my surroundings, after awhile the gate closed behind me.

Steve:  Well no turning back now, time to start walking.

I headed east towards the Jungle Biome when I got into distance of the boarder I saw what to be Fort Barret in the distance. But something was wrong a huge dark storm cloud floated above the fort and what John showed me from before it seem the fort had expanded, it seemed Yuri had added some personal touches to the place. Whatever was generating that storm cloud sure gave off a weird purple aura.

The closer I got to the wall the darker it got. It literally turn from day to night instantly, the wall seemed to have ivy growing on it sturdy enough for me to climb on top of it. I got over the wall with ease but when I got over the place seemed deserted. Not a soul in sight. I took a look around and most of the hut that were burnt down. Strange thing is that it seemed that someone tried to clean up the battle that took place here. I remembered John saying that there was a temple in the center of the camp and what would you know... there was!

No wonder why I didn't see anyone around they've all gathered towards the center. I needed to get a closer look but there was no way to get down there. The entrance was heavily guarded by giant zombies. I needed a disguise of some sort, one that can cover my face. I looked around and found a cape with a hood.

Steve:  This will do perfectly.

It covered most of my face and my armor covered my entire body so none of my skin would give anyone the hint that I was human. I knew if this trick goes south it would be the end of me in a matter of seconds. But as everyone knows I'm one crazy son of a bitch. I took a deep breath and approached the entrance, I kept my head down so I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

???:  You there!

Steve:  -turns to see a giant zombie approaching him-

Zombie:  Who are you?

Steve : ...

Zombie:  Are you here for the royal party?

Steve: ... Royal?

Zombie:  Yes, the princess Yuri sent out a message to all saying that she is hosting a party for her recent victory. She would be honored if you could join us... that is... if your a prince that is... -grips his ax-

Steve: - takes a deep breath- Know your place you worthless sack of shit!

Zombie:  -recoils and tacks a step back-

Steve:  Who the hell are you to question my authority you undead dirt bag. (What the hell are you thinking you idiot?!) Now you will let me pass or I'll take your fucking head clean off. -slowly unsheathe sword-

Zombie:  I-I apologize from my insolence you greatness. -walks over and opens the gate- Please... enjoy you stay sirrrr...

Steve:  Michel... my name is Michel.

-To Be Continued-

 


	14. Steve, A Royal Pain In The Ass

Chapter 13: Steve, A Royal Pain In The Ass

I couldn't believe that I was able to pull that crap off. Not only was I able to get pass with a cheep disguise but they think I'm a all mighty prince with a fist of power. Hell talk about luck right? From what I see the entrance was all messy, vines everywhere and mossy cobbles stone covered the walls. As soon as the doors open a giant stare case led down into the depths. Red stone torches lit the way giving off a dull relaxing gloom. I made my way down and the walls changed from mossy stone to solid gold bricks. Someone was compensating for something, a shitty entrance only hid a luxurious palace underneath it.

Loud music was playing and the entire place was almost empty. There were only a few guests that attended. My gut told me to stay clear of the dance floor, I was a lamb among wolfs here. One false move and my ass is grass. In the corners of the room seemed to be small crowds of people they resembled hostile mobs but they looked human. Those must be the princesses I keep on hearing about. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Steve:  -turns around to see a skinny girl wearing a gray skeleton outfit-

???:  Hey there handsome!

Steve: ...

Yuri:  My name is Yuri The Princess Of The Skeletons. And you are?

Steve:  My name is Michel, its a pleasure to meet you your highness.

Yuri:  The pleasure is all mine, so your new around here?

Steve:  What gave me away?

Yuri:  I know every princess in Minecraftia including that disgusting pig Rot.

Steve:  Hmmm... impressive.

Yuri:  Follow me.

Steve:  -Follows Yuri to a Privet suite-

Ehh... so lets recap shall we? I sneak into some bull crap party only to be hit on by some spoiled brat? Ewww, there's no way in hell she's getting close to me. I had no choice to play along, If I was going to get anywhere I had to be Michel. We entered the privet suite-

Yuri:  Let me get comfortable real quick. You wait here.

Steve:  -watches her leave- *Shivers* Disgusting freak. -walks around and investigates-

Yuri comes back in wearing a gray vest that revealed a small portion of her chest and short shorts.

Yuri:  Well what do you think?

Steve:  ... Yuri how old are you?

Yuri:  *Giggles* 17

Steve:  (God damn!)

Yuri:  -walks over and sits in a chair- Michel why are you wearing a hood?

Steve:  Bad hair day.

Yuri:  Is that so... what a terrible shame.

Steve:  So a big battle happened here?

Yuri:  Oh so you've must of heard about it!

Steve:  That I have.

Yuri:  It was amazing, once my soldiers breached the walls all of the Testificates begged for mercy but none of my soldiers let them live. It was just fascinating watching them get butchered and devoured! Oh it was just marvelous

Steve:  (You cold hearted bitch!) Testificates? I thought they were humans?

Yuri:  Human? Here? Where? No one has seen a human in years.

Steve:  ???

Yuri:  Rumor has it that they live in a giant city on the other side of the world, with walls that touch the sky and dig deep into the bedrock.

Steve: … (Rouge Port... My home)

Yuri:  Oh but to see one would be amazing! I heard a human alone drove out the slavers in this valley.

Steve:  Sounds like you really admire this character.

Yuri:  Yep! *giggles*

Steve:  But he's human, I thought you mobs hate humans.

Yuri:  Not necessarily, -gets up and walks over to Steve- I mean your human and I'm not attacking you.

Steve:  ... -slams her against the wall and put a knife to her neck- How the hell did you find out?!

Yuri:  *smiles* Michel come on...

Steve:  My name is not fucking Michel! It's Steve! Now tell me how the hell did you find out I was human or by Notch I will cut your fucking throat!

-Door flings open and a giant zombie comes charging in-

Yuri:  Help!

Steve:  Shit.

-Zombie launches Steve out the door onto the dance floor-

Steve:  Ouch... -looks around and sees everyone looking at him- ... I'm so screwed.

Yuri:  Guest! Fellow Mobs! I give to you, tonight's entertainment!

Steve:  -Rips off the cape- Entertainment huh?! So that's what I am?!

Yuri:  *smiles* I give to you, the human that escaped the Lord Herobrines city, project Beta or by what he refers to as a name, Steve.

Crowd:  It's the human!!! Kill him!!! Strip his flesh from his bones!!!

Steve:  Project Beta? Herobrine? What the hell are you talking about?

Yuri:  No more talk let the fighting begin! Which one of you brave souls would dare go against him!

???:  I'll do it!

Steve:  -unsheathes sword-

-A tiny figure comes out through the crowd wailing and screaming-

???:  I'll eat you heart!!!

Steve: ... Are you joking? Your my opponent?

Rot : Don't you talk down to me mortal I am Rot! Prince of all zombies!

Steve:  *laughs* More like the prince of midgets. Look how small you are! -puts away sword- look to make things interesting I'm only gonna use my bare hands, hows that short stuff?

Rot:  You bastard!!! I'll devour you! -charges at him-

Steve:  -holds him by his head at arms distance- Oh my god, your seriously trying your best aren't you? -Picks him up by his hair- You know killing you would just be a joy kill right? Your just a laughing stock.

Rot : You jerk, I'll defeat you and win over all the princesses hearts.

Steve:  What you mean that low cut skank up there? -Points to Yuri- To tell you the truth man even if you grew a few inches I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be the first one to tap that.

Rot:  How dare you! *whistles*

-More zombies show up to aid Rot-

Steve:  Well it was fun kid but it's time for the grown ups to play. -tosses him aside and charges at the horde with his blade at the ready-

Steve slashes and gashes every last zombies, it seemed like there was no end to them. They kept coming and coming until he was able to kill the last one. The dance floor was coated in blood, guts, limbs, and other body parts.

Steve:  -Looks up at Yuri and smiles- *Struggles to talk* Is that... all?

-A poison dart flies and hit Steve on his neck-

Steve:  Ow... oh crap... -falls down unconscious-

Yuri:  Good job Amber! Now that concludes the party everyone.

Zombie:  Princess what should we do with him?

Yuri:  Take him to the dungeon, I'll deal with him later.

To Be Continued...

 


	15. Captured... Again -_-

Chapter 14: Captured... Again -_-

I awoke in a dark dungeon, my armor was stripped from my body and my hands were bonded. The last thing I remembered was being shot with a dart and knocked out. I guess that gave them enough time to do whatever to me. I tried to wiggle my hands free but it was useless. All I heard was terrifying moans and groans of torture victims around me, I wanted see what was going on but I was blind folded. They took every measure to ensure I wouldn't escape, I guess I freaked them out with my little show I gave them at the party. Its a shame that they didn't request for an encore, I would've been gladly let the show go on.

I heard foot steps and a loud door open, they walked over and dragged me to my feet. I didn't know where I was going but they were sure in a hurry. They've dragged me literally half way there. They undid the blind fold and threw me into another cage. I looked around but my eyes were still dazed, whatever knocked me out sure left me with one hell of a hang over. When I came to I saw Yuri sitting on a mini throne filing her nails. I looked around and saw the other princesses sitting in thrones of there own surrounding this little cage I was in. It was like a giant council room with me in the middle of it.

Yuri: Hello Steve, how was your nap?

Steve: A little rough, *pops neck* sure as hell left a few kinks in my neck though.

Yuri: Funny... So what, you think it's alright for you to come and destroy my party? This was supposed to be a celebration.

Steve: A celebration for what? Murdering hundreds of innocent people?

Yuri: Why do you call it murdering? I like to think of it as simple hunt, I'm the hunter and there the pray. One big game of cat and mouse.

Silky: So this is the human?

Bre: Big sister can I touch him. His skin looks really soft and tasty.

Silky: Now now little sis, this is not food he's our trophy.

Amber: And a handsome trophy I might add.

Rot: EXCUSE ME! Can we get back to business? This little piece of crap killed at least 6 dozen of my men, there still cleaning up the mess he made.

Steve: -Looks over and grins- Whats wrong shrimp, you mad that you couldn't beat me?

Rot: -Growls-

Yuri: Rot your so immature! The reason that he was able to beat you was because your too weak... and give up on me. It's not gonna work.

Rot: ...

Steve: Ohhh shit, talk about getting shot down!

Rot: Shut up!

Yuri: Enough! Listen up, your ours now, no one's coming to rescue you.

Steve: -gives a cold stare- I don't need any help and I don't need a savior. The biggest mistake you ever made was not killing me when you had the chance. Because once I get out of this cage I'm going burn this entire temple down to the fucking ground, and then I'll come for every single one of you. I'll mount all of your fucking heads on a pike and burn the bodies, just you wait.

Yuri: Well your feisty aren't you? I'll just make sure that you'll just stay in that cage forever then. -Signals one of the guards- Make sure our friend here doesn't escape.

Guard: Yes ma'am!

The guard pulls a lever and just like one big elevator the cage is being lowered into a deep hole. This is insane, its like one big triple max prison harboring one inmate. I was so hopped up on being a hero that I didn't realize I was going to need help. I couldn't just escape all alone, this new jail cell was at bedrock. The cage finally stopped, I was all alone. Not a single sound, all I heard was the sound of me breathing and occasional drops of water from the ceiling. I started to chew on the rope that were binding my hands together. It was useless I just sat there staring at a lit torch, thinking about Tara and the others. No doubt that crazy bitch Yuri is going to pay Dawn Shire a visit. Then suddenly I heard a voice...

?: Psst... hey you... are you alright?

Steve: Whose there?!

-A little teenage girl wearing a green hoodie with orange hair and orange eyes peeps out the shadows-

?: Are you alright mister?

Steve: Who are you?

?: My name is Cupa... and I'm here to save the day!

-To Be Continued-


	16. A Explosive Friendship

Chapter 15: A Explosive Friendship

Cupa:  My name is Cupa... and I'm here to save the day.

-Flashes a key around-

Steve:  Do I know you?

Cupa:  Well, not exactly. But I've been watching you though.

Steve:  Wait... watching?

Cupa:  Yeah, you know from a distance. *smiles cutely*

Steve:  So your stalking me?

Cupa:  No not stalking, “Observing.”

Steve:  Okay miss Cupa how long have you been... observing me?

Cupa:  Ever since you made that big wall for that small village.

Steve:  ... Wait you've been watching me for almost a year?!

Cupa:  *giggles* Yep.

Steve:  (Freaky...)

Cupa:  Well enough talk, lets get you out of there. -walks over and unlocks the cage door- Lets go Mr. Adventurer.

Steve:  Thanks but... -shows her the ropes-

Cupa:  Oh I got that. -starts to chew on them-

Steve:  That's not going to... -Cupa chews through the ropes-

Cupa:  See no problem.

Steve:  How did you...

Cupa:  -shows her K9's- I got sharp teeth. Anyways tough guy we gotta go, if Yuri finds out that I'm helping you were both in trouble.

Steve:  How the hell do you know Yuri?

Cupa:  Later, fallow me. -Leads Steve to a secret path- Up here.

I followed Cupa up a hidden stair case she found in the wall. This girl was creepy, she's been stalking me for the longest and now she decides to show up to save my hide. She said she knew Yuri, is she a princess or some random girl? I followed her to a huge room filled with giant pillars.

Steve:  This must be the support for the temple.

Cupa:  Cool huh, I found this secret passage a long time ago. It should lead us straight to the outskirts of the village.

Steve:  Hehe, nice find.

Cupa: Why thank you -Smiles-

Steve: So how do you know Yuri?

Cupa:  Who doesn't? Almost everyone fears her, either they run from her or they simply join her ranks. I wanted to know what all the commotion was all about so I snuck into the party. I guess you had the same idea huh? -Smiles-

Steve: *Sigh* Yeah... That kinda backed fire a bit.

Cupa: *Laughs* I saw you fight, your pretty good ya know?

Steve: Hehe thanks... do you know were they put my armor?

Cupa : No, but I was able to snag this though. -hands Steve his sword-

Steve:  *sigh* Thanks anyways. -ties the holster to his belt-

Cupa:  … Oh and I also got you this. -Hands Steve his scarf Tara made him- I don't know why but it looked important.

Steve: -Sighs in relief- Thanks Cupa, this means a lot to me.

Cupa: No problem! -Grabs Steve's hand and leads him- The exits this way, come on!

I followed Cupa through the cave, she certainly knows her way around here. I kinda like this girl, princess or not she can be useful even in the stickiest situations. She's like a little sister I never had.

Cupa:  Okay up here and were home free!

Steve: ...  Hey Cupa. Why did you free me?

Cupa:  Wha...

Steve:  I mean certainly you didn't do it for charity, why did you do it?

Cupa: Oh you know, I-I just felt sorry for you. Yuri and the others aren't as nice as you and I thought we could be... be... -twiddles fingers-

Steve:  Be... what?

Cupa:  ... Friends!!! That's it... -Gives a cheesy smile-

Steve: ooookay... -motions towards the ladder- Ladies first?

Cupa:  Why thank you! By the way, no staring at my butt as you go up, you pervert!

Steve:  What me? No...

Cupa: * giggles* -starts to climb and so does Steve shortly after her-

Steve: So how old are you?

Cupa:  16 you?

Steve:  19

Cupa:  Oh so were both basically teens still.

Steve:  Not really, once you turn 18 your an adult.

Cupa:  No your an adult when you turn 21.

Steve:  No

Cupa:  Yes

Steve:  NO

Cupa:  YESSSSSSS

-Both fights until they reach the top-

Steve:  Fine you win! I'm a teenager still.

Cupa:  Told you... Hey look!

Steve:  -looks over and see's the fort- Wow that tunnel lead us all the way out here?

Cupa:  Yep!

Steve: Wow... Good job Cupa.

Cupa:  *smiles*

Steve:  Well I gotta go back to the... Wait a minute. -See's smoke coming from the direction of Dawn Shire- Oh my god. -takes off running in that direction-

Cupa:  Steve wait!!!

To Be Continued...

 


	17. A Vengeful Anger

Chapter 15: A Vengeful Anger

 

As I raced towards the smoke, the city started come into distance. From what I saw it looked like it was on fire, black smoke and ash filled the air. There were multiple breaches in the wall, as if someone planted bombs and lit them. I quickly snapped out of it and raced towards the wall, all I could think of was Tara's well-being. The look from outside was nothing compared to the look on the inside, there were small craters and limbs everywhere. I raced to Tara's house only to see it destroyed, I screamed out her name in a fit of panic.

I kicked the front door open and charged inside. The entire house was completely a mess, it looked like someone ran through and destroyed everything. I searched the house top to bottom desperately trying to find some sign of life, Tara was nowhere to be found. I fell to my knee's and began to punched the ground in a fit of rage. If only I was here to help, none of this would've happened. If only I was there to fight, she would've still be by my side. If only...

There was a sudden creek in the floor boards... someone was still here. I slowly and ever so quietly unsheathed my sword and slowly crept towards the source of the sound. My heart was pounding in anxiety, I peeked around the corner and saw a greenish figure over in the corner. I slowly approached in caution.

Steve: T-Tara?...

???: …

Steve: I-It's me... Steve, I-

The figure slowly turned around revealing itself, it wasn't Tara... It's eye's were red as fire and it gave off a horrifying hiss.

???: SSSSSssssssssssssssssssss...

Steve: What the hell?! -Jumps back in fear-

The creature just stood there looking at me, it's face was covered in blood. Like it just got done... eating someone. I looked in the corner where it was and saw a mutilated corpse... my skin turned a pale white color, my legs wanted to give out, I look back at the beast and saw it slowly walking towards me hissing. I gripped the hilt of my blade as tight as I could. The creature didn't have any arms, it was a grass like green color and had 4 legs.

Steve: -Starts to breathe heavy- What the hell did you do to Tara!?

???: *Hisssssssssssss*

Steve: You... Bastard. -Grips blade- YOU BASTARD!!!

I charged at the creature at full speed, I lunged forward and impaled it with my sword. With full force I grabbed it and slammed it to the ground and started to repeatedly stab it with my blade. Over and over I continued to stab it, the blade broke and I began to punch it's fucking skull in. I loved it, the blood, the pain, the agony... It felt so good. My vision began to blur a bit as I continued to mutilated the son of bitch that killed my wife, it was like I had a red film covering everything I saw. I swore that for a second in the midst of all of this... I swore I thought I was smiling. As if I was actually enjoying this...

I got up and looked at the monster, it was shaking in pain on the floor. I grinned in disbelief, this thing felt pain like it was human, I just laughed at it. I grabbed it by one of it's leg and dragged it outside, a trail of blood was being left behind as it's mutilated body was dragged across the floorboards. When I got outside I saw a tree stump in the distance, I dragged it's body over to it and positioned it's head on it. I looked over and saw a wood cutters ax laying near the stump.

Steve: You thought it was a good idea to kill my wife eh? -Grabs the ax- Well... that's too unfortunate for you. -Positions it near it's head- Now... -Raises it- I'll be seeing you... IN HELL!!!

With full force I cut the bastards head clean off, it rolled down a hill as it's body laid there twitching. I let out a blood curdling scream of rage, it echoed through the destroyed village. I just stood there, my mind was blank I couldn't think of what to do. I looked down at my hands, they were soaked in blood. The skin around my knuckles was gone, I guess I was a hard puncher. I looked over and saw my reflection in a window. I looked horrifying, I was covered in this things blood. It was all over my face, in my hair, and all over my body.

It hit me... this thing was a monster yes... but have I became one that is worse than this? It began to rain... I just stood there looking at myself in discuss as the rain slowly washed the blood away. I slowly walked over back to my house... I wanted to see what remained of my newly wedded wife. I walked into the room where her corpse was, and there she was... in the corner, waiting for me. I knelt down right next to her crying, the tears came rushing out but not a whimper came from my voice. I was a broken man... I literally lost everything. I was going to be a dad, but that dream was taken from me. Taken by... Yuri.

 

-To Be Continued-


	18. A Past to Remember

Chapter 17: A Past to Remember

I sat there looking at the bloody carcass in the corner, it's been torn up bad enough to the point I couldn't tell if it was Tara or not. I held the scarf that she made me in hands... the only thing I have left from her besides the memories. I wish I just could just see those bright green eye's of her's... just one last time. I want to feel her warm soft hands embracing me again. And that smile welcoming me home every day... She was the only one who ever loved me. Not just her, but Rebecca and the others as well. Every day of my life was hell before I met them, nobody like me and they acted like they all wanted me dead. They accepted me for who I really am and now... their gone.

Back at Rouge Port, everyone treated me like shit all because I was different. I either was chase off or beaten senseless from everyone all because I was the orphan nobody wanted. No parents and no relatives I was all alone in this world... Until I met them.

-11 Years Ago-

Woman: Huh? Eww what the hell do you want?

Steve: S-Sorry ma'am, y-you dropped this... -hands her, her bag-

Woman: You little thief! -Kicks Steve- What the hell's the matter with you?! Didn't anyone tell you not to take things that aren't yours?!

Steve: -Hunches over in pain and falls to the floor- *Gag* ...S-Sorry...

Woman: Now leave and don't come back! -Kick's Steve again while he's down-

Steve: -Cries in pain and slowly crawls away-

Woman: Ugh... filthy! Damn kid, whoever let your ass in this city should be cursed!

-Moments later in a ally way-

Steve: What did I ever do to her? *Sniff* All I did was return her bag for her, why does everyone hate me so much? Is being a nice guy a really bad thing?

Boy 1: And what the hell are you doing here?

Steve: Huh? -looks behind him-

Boy 1: Didn't we tell you to scram you little shit? -Grabs Steve by the hair- Why the hell don't you listen?

Steve: Ahh!!! Let go of me! -Struggles-

Boy 2: Yeah he's that kid, the one who goes around ruining everything for everyone.

Boy 3: We should teach him a lesson, nobody likes a nuisance in the city.

Steve: I said let me go! -Kicks one of the boys in the groin and runs off-

Boy 1: -Screams in pain-

Boy 2: After him!

Steve: (I got to get away... There!) -Hides-

Boy 3: He ran this way, come on!

Steve: -Waits for them to pass- *sigh* Finally... -Crawls out of his hiding spot- Morons...

Boy: Found you! -Tackles Steve and pins him-

Steve: Get off of me! -Struggles-

Boy: Shut up! -Slams Steve's head in the ground- That's for kicking me in the balls before.

Steve: -Glares at him-

Boy: Oh I see, Mister tough guy huh? -Kicks him while he's down-

Steve: -Balls up in pain-

Boy: You don't even try to fight back, how pathetic. -Kick's- It's no fun when you don't fight back. -Laughs-

Steve: ... -Slowly get to feet-

Boy: Come on fight!

Steve: -Slowly raises fists-

Boy: That's it come on, show me what you got! -Charges at Steve-

Steve: -Dodges and jabs him in the stomach-

Boy: -Hunches over in pain-

Steve: -Squats and delivers a major uppercut-

The boy flew back by the force of Steve's punch, by the time he hit the floor he was already knocked out.

Steve: Whoa... -looks at hands- I'm pretty... strong!

Boy 2: He didn't come this way!

Boy 3: He must of slipped pasted us, let's turn-

-Both see's Steve and their friend on the ground-

Boy 3: … What the hell happened here?!

Steve: -Looks at the two- … Problem?

Boy 2: You bastard! I'll kill you! -Charges at Steve-

Steve: -Swoops under and trips him-

Boy 2: Gahh!!! You little...

Steve: Stay down! -Kicks him while he's down- What about you!? You want some!

Boy 3: … -Takes off running-

Boy 2: What are you doing! Fight him!

Steve: -Walk over and pins him- This will be the last time we go through this alright?

Boy 2: … F-Fine.

Steve: Good... now sleep. -Knocks him out-

-Moments later far away from the scene-

Steve: Wow, I'm pretty strong for a kid my age. I just hope he-

Pete: Doesn't find out?

Steve: -Jumps in fear-

Pete: Let me guess, you got into another fight?

Steve: … They started it.

Pete: It doesn't matter! Those fight techniques I thought you aren't for you to abuse, they there for you to defend yourself!

Steve: It's not like I had a choice... they wanted to fight me. -Cry's-

Pete: Ughh... What am I going to do with you. -Scratches head-

???: What's going on out here? You boys alright?

Out of nowhere a beautiful young waitress appeared from the bar. She had beautiful long brown hair that was braided to the side and bright blue eye's. She wore a yellow dress with an apron that looked beautiful on her, it gave her an appearance as an inn keeper.

Pete: Trisha, maybe you can talk some sense into Steve.

Trisha: ...Steve? -Looks at Steve- *Gasp* What happened to you?!

Steve: I...

Trisha: Wait, just a sec! -Runs inside and comes back out with some alcohol and a rag- Now hold still.

Pete: … (Stupid broad, stop babying him. Let the boy grow up!)

Steve: Ahh! It burns! -Recoils-

Trisha: -Smiles- That means it's healing, don't worry Steve. Does it feel better?

Steve: ...Y-Yeah.

Trisha: Now what happened?

Steve: -Explains-

Trisha: What!!! -Gets up and smacks Pete-

Pete: Gahh!!! What I'd Do!? -Holds cheek-

Trisha: Why the hell did you yell at him for!? He defended himself!

Pete: … But I-

Trisha: Shut it! It's bad enough everyone in the city hates him because he's an orphan. He doesn't need some senile old bastard yell at him!

Pete: -Looks away in shame- Fine... I'll do something about it. (Crazy bitch always getting on my case about Steve... It's not like were married.)

Trisha: Good! -Looks at Steve and smiles-

Steve: -Blushes-

Trisha: I bet your hungry, aren't you sweety. Well lets take care of that. -Gently takes Steve's hand and leads him inside-

-Minutes Later at a dinner table-

Steve: Miss Trisha...

Trisha: Oh Steve you don't to be so polite, just call me Trisha.

Steve: … Why are you so nice to me?

Trisha: …

Steve: Everyone hate's me... why do you like me?

Trisha: -smiles and wipes some food off of Steve's face- Well, everybody can't see what I see.

Steve: … What?

Trisha: There's something special inside you Steve. Right here... -points to his heart- Others are too blind to see the good inside of you, that's why their mean to you. But me... -Hugs him- You may not have a mother, but I can fill that place in for you. -Runs her fingers through Steve's hair-

Steve: -Starts to cry softly-

Trisha: -Smiles and wipes Steve's eye's-

Pete: Alright! I did it, happ- … Uhhh I'm not interrupting anything am I?

Trisha: No, Just being a motherly figure... You should do the same once in a while. -Looks serious-

Pete: Me? A father... Ha! Nooo thank you... Anyways I found those punks attacking Steve. Looks like he scared them shitless-

Trisha: -Smacks Pete- No cussing around Steve!

Pete: What!!! Awww come on, you're not his mother!

Trisha: Now I am! So get used to it!

Steve: … -Smiles-

-Flashback End-

Trisha and Pete were basically my foster parents... they loved me as if I was there kid. Well Trisha did, Pete on the other hand... Ehh not so much, it's tough love if you can understand. Several years later Trisha became ill, a sickness swept through the city like a monster and killed several hundred of people. She loved me with all her heart, even being a young vibrant woman she still cared for me. I was her baby boy... Pete realized how important she was to me and made sure we gave her a proper burial. There was nothing I could have done to save her... and all I could do was sit by and watch. Trisha... and now Tara.

Cupa: -Screams-

Steve: Huh? That sounds like... Cupa! -Takes ax and runs outside-

-To Be Continued-

 


	19. A Ghost

Chapter 18: A Ghost

Cupa: Steve... where are you!?

Cupa slowly made her way through the streets of the ruined village. The sight of dead bodies made her skin turn pale and sick to her stomach. She wanted to turn back and run but she wanted to make sure Steve was alright. Every building was either destroy or on fire, she held onto the rim of her hood as she tried to hide her face from the ash clouds flying through the air. The horrid smell of decaying bodies scented the air and made her clench her nose in discuss.

Cupa: My God... I have to find him quick. But where could he have gone off too?

Suddenly there was loud scream echoing from a house within the distance, it sounded like a man was screaming in rage.

Cupa: Was that... Steve!

Cupa ran frantically towards the source of the scream, she begged and pleaded for it to be Steve. When she arrived at the scene she was met with a horrific sight. A dead monster laid at the edge of a tree stump with it's head decapitated from it's body. The sight of the bloody remains maid Cupa fall to her knees and vomit, all this death and gore really was taking it's toll on her psyche. She looked over and saw a very tall like green figure coming straight towards her.

Cupa: Oh God! -backs up into a tree- L-Leave me alone!

Monster: *Hissssssssss* -Grins-

Cupa: -Screams in fear- Somebody Please Save Me!!!

Steve: Leave her alone! -Swings the ax and cracks it over the monsters head-

Cupa: S-Steve!

Steve: -Repeatedly gashes the monsters head open with the ax- You -Swings- Bastard! -Swings-

Cupa: … Steve?

Steve: *pants* Don't worry *pants* your... safe?

Cupa: -Looks at Steve in fear-

Steve: Hey Cupa... you alright?

Cupa: Y-You... killed it... You really killed it.

Steve: Cupa I... -Looks at the ax in his hand- I see... a monster... killed another monster. -Throws the ax aside- I'm sorry Cupa, but if I didn't do it... it would've gotten you. I did what needed to be done, I'm sorry.

Cupa: N-No... don't be, I should be sorry. I should have known, it had the intent to kill me so... why should you show it mercy when it wont give any in return.

Steve: *Sigh* It's not like that, if these things could reason I could have spared it. It's just...

Cupa: … Just what?

Steve: (Tara...) It's nothing, come on we gotta go. This place is no longer safe. -Reaches hand out to help her up-

Cupa: Oh okay I... -See's Steve's hand- Oh My God! Your hands bleeding!

Steve: Huh? Oh right... don't worry about me.

Cupa: Here... -Takes his hand and wraps it in a cloth- I-It's not much but it'll do.

Steve: … Thanks, we gotta go. There's one place that's probably safe.

Cupa: R-Right! -Follows-

Cupa held tightly onto my arm for safety as we made our way through the dead village. Every turn we made was just met with more horror, getting to the barracks was more difficult then I could imagine. There were more and more monsters patrolling the ruined streets, we ducked and covered and made our way to the safety of the fortress. The way these damn creatures moved were just plane... I don't know, creepy I guess.

The gate to the barracks was destroyed, for what it seemed like this was the their last stand. The moat surrounding the wall was filled with dead carcasses of the enemy and a river of blood was flowed through the bottom, the main head quarters was burning like a inferno. I hardly doubt we could find anything useful in there anyways. Cupa hid her face in my arm, the sight was too much for her I guess. We both slowly and cautiously made our way through the aftermath. Dead soldiers and golem's were everywhere, it seemed like they where over ran easily.

Cupa: Steve... I'm scared. -Shivers-

Steve: -Takes a sword for a dead body- Don't worry, just stay close. -Looks around- Look over there, the stables.

Cupa: If we can find a horse.

Steve: We can be out of here in no time at all. -Leads the way-

The door to the stable was wide open and almost every wagon and horse was gone. Tracks were leading away from the stable and into the wild. It seemed like John and Rosa evacuated most of the survivors and ran. Who can blame them, facing an enemy like this was unpredictable and imaginable. Luckily there was another horse left behind, it seemed to be startled very well. It seemed to calm down after it saw us, the sight of two friendly faces was all it needed I guess. I started to strap a saddle on it, it showed no refusal, it wanted to leave.

Steve: Can you ride a horse?

Cupa: A little...

Steve: Come on. -Helps her get on-

Cupa: Where are we going? -Holds onto Steve tightly-

Steve: Anywhere but here... -Kick the horse and takes off-

We rode swiftly past the hordes of monster's in our way. We zipped past the main gate and was met with the wonderful feeling of being safe, along with the scent of fresh air. I looked back and saw the sun setting on the destroyed village, black smoke filled the air as the light slowly faded past the mountains. I gritted my teeth in anger, just a few hours ago I was laughing with everyone and now... their gone. We headed north towards the forest, the tree's will help us disappear from anyone fallowing us.

We've been trotting through the forest for some time now. Anyone who's been tracking us would've lost us by now. We arrived at an open area, the ground was leveled enough for us to set up camp. We both sat by the fire I'd made. We didn't bother saying anything to each other, Cupa was horrified by what she saw and I... I stared at the scarf that Tara gave me, I traced the patterns with my finger as I thought back to all the awesome times we had together.

Cupa: -looks over and see's Steve fiddling with the scarf- Who gave you that?

Steve: Huh? -Snaps out of trance-

Cupa: The scarf... -points to it- Who’d gave it to you?

Steve: Oh... it was made for me.

Cupa: Really? By who?

Steve: Someone... very special to me.

Cupa: Was it a woman?

Steve: Yeah...

Cupa: Who was she?

Steve: … *Sigh* My wife.

Cupa: Oh... -Looks away- (I probably shouldn't ask question's...)

Steve: -Get's up-

Cupa: Where are you going?

Steve: To get some water, I'll be right back.

Cupa: -Watches Steve leave- Way to go Cupa... You asking questions made him walk away... Idiot. -Smacks her forehead-

-Moments later-

I looked down at the river and saw my reflection in the water. It was a bit eerie being by myself in this forest alone with this girl, for all I know she could be working with Yuri as a spy. I literally just met her today and all suddenly we've became partners... damn what luck do I have right? But it seems like were in the same boat now, no doubt they'll be looking for us both. I swished my fingers around in the water fussing up the image of me.

Suddenly another figure began to appear in the water... it looked like a... man... with white eye's. I quickly took out my sword and swung it behind me... but no one was there. I held my head in relief, this day was dragging on too long. I needed to rest soon, I-

???: It's a shame what happened.

Steve: What! -Readies sword-

???: You had it all didn't you? A nice house, a couple of friends, a nice life... even a beautiful wife.

Steve: Show yourself!

???: What are you talking about kid? I am, can't you see me?

Steve: Wha...

A male figure began to appear from the shadows, he... looked like me. Just an older version of me, he had the same hair color except it had a bit of gray mixed in with it, he even wore the same outfit as me, the only thing that was off was his eye's... they were white and soul less. Who was this guy... it felt like I've met him before.

???: It's been a long time kid.

Steve: W-Who are you?

???: Who am I? I am you and you are me. But the question is, what are you?

Steve: Huh? -Rubs eye's-

???: We are the same, but one's different from the other you see.

Steve: … Have I gone mad?

???: Perhaps... but then again, most interesting people are.

Steve: ...

???: This world is full of mysteries, all you need is... A Clue! -Pulls out a scroll- Happy birthday kid, don't say I never got you anything. -Tosses him the scroll-

Steve: -Catches it- Is this another dream?

???: Maybe... if so you must be half mad to dream me up.

Steve: …

???: You are me and I am you... have you figured out the answer yet?

Steve: No and I give up, what's the answer.

???: I haven't the slightest idea... but you'll find the answer's soon birthday boy.

Steve: -Looks down at the scroll- Birthday... Oh right I forgot it's my... wait a sec! How did you...

I looked back and he was gone, it was like he wasn't even there. Perhaps I am mad...

-To Be Continued-

 


	20. Well Nice To Meet You Too...

Chapter 19: Well Nice To Meet You Too...

I stood there in the dark trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Just who was that guy and why did he look like me? His white soulless eye's made my skin crawl, was he even human? “I am you and you are me”, what did he mean by that? He's me but I'm him... some kind of riddle I guess. I stuffed the scroll he gave me in my pocket, there's no point in trying to read it here in the dark. I heard foot steps running towards me,

Cupa: Steve!

Steve: ...Cupa?

Cupa came running out the hedges with a rock in hand. She tripped over a stray branch and hit the floor hard.

Cupa: Ouch! -Spit grass out- Dang it!

Steve: Uhhh... you alright?

Cupa: Oh yeah, just a bit of a klutz that's all.

Steve: Why were you yelling for me? -Helps her up-

Cupa: Well... the horse ran off.

Steve: What!

Cupa: I tried to go after it but it ran into the night. I tried looking for you too, but then I heard you talking to someone. I thought you were in trouble so I thought I could help you.

Steve: … With a rock?

Cupa: Well it's better than nothing right? -Tosses it aside- Be grateful...

Steve: … *Sigh* I am Cupa. -Sheathes sword- I'm sorry if it doesn't look like it. -Gently puts his hand on her shoulder- Just got a lot on my mind that's all.

Cupa: But who were you talking to?

Steve: I was... talking to myself. I guess the stress is really getting to me.

Cupa: … Do you want to talk about it?

Steve: In time maybe, but right now we gotta keep moving.

Cupa: To where?

Steve: I don't know... anywhere that's safe.

Cupa: … Well there is one place. No one knows about it not even Yuri, we'll be safe there for sure.

Steve: Really?

Cupa: Yeah, me and my older sister live there together. You'll be right at home. -Smiles-

Steve: Hmmm... Well it's worth a shot I guess, better than standing here and doing nothing. Alright Cupa, lead the way.

Cupa: Yay! -Smiles- Oh wait there is one thing you must know.

Steve: What's wrong?

Cupa: My sister isn't too fond of meeting new people. When we meet her let me do all the talking okay?

Steve: Oh... Alright.

Cupa: Okay, this way! -Leads the way for Steve-

Steve: Y-Yeah... -Follow-

Following Cupa through the forest was... difficult. Not because we had an entire mob army looking for us who's being led by a teenage princess that could be a sadomasochist, but more so because it's dark. Every time I tried to light a torch Cupa would've slapped it out of my hand and stomp it out. She wanted me to be as discreet as possible... But how in the hell could I be?! I couldn't even barely see her! The only thing that stood out was that green hoddie of her's.

Steve: -Reaches out and grabs Cupa's hoodie-

Cupa: H-Hey what are you doing?!

Steve: I can't see in the dark unlike you, so until then I'm gonna hold onto you.

Cupa: Well there's no need for you to do that, were here!

Steve: Huh? Are sure, how can you tell?

Cupa: Go ahead and light a torch.

Steve: Finally! -Lights it- Much better.

Cupa: Hi! -Waves cutely-

Steve: … Not funny, so where is this place of yours?

Cupa: Over there. -Points-

Through the trees a 2 story wooden shack came into view. It looked rather old and it had vines growing from the top of the house. It seemed like no one had lived there in a very long time. It looked like there were no tree's growing around the house, markings around the stumps suggested they were cut down for some reason. Fire wood maybe...

Cupa: Well what are you waiting for? Come on!

Steve: Y-Yeah.

Cupa ran into the house with excitement. Something didn't feel right about all this, I know for sure Cupa wasn't my enemy nor do I have any purpose to get any information out of her, it's just that if Yuri was really looking for us shouldn't she had already sent some kind of party after us? It's been far too quiet... it feels like were being... followed, I slowly drew my sword. I stomped out the torch and the moon light lit the area around me. I stared down the tree line, It was pitch black.

I swore on my life for a second I thought I saw two purple dot's staring right back at me. They disappeared and reappeared almost instantly. Someone was definitely watching me. I quickly crouched down and hid in the tall grass. I begged and pleaded that Cupa wouldn't come back out looking for me. Right now I couldn't be bother by the concern of her safety, I slowly stalked the area where I saw the eye's. My anxiety was starting to build up, I felt it coming, the rush I felt when I was back at the village fighting those... things. I quickly snapped out of it and came back to reality, right now is no time to be caught up in a fixation. I looked back at the area where the figure was and nothing was there.

Steve: (Whispers) What the... -Gets up out of the grass- Where the he-

???: Don't Move.

I felt a sharp blade glide across my neck.

Steve: ...Shit.

???: Who the heck are you and how did you find this place?

Steve: Excuse me?

???: Don't play dumb alright, I know Yuri sent you to take us out!

Steve: Us?... Oh I see your Cu-

???: Shut up! -Presses the blade against his neck- Drop your sword now!

Steve: Alright alright, -Tosses his sword away- See? No harm done.

???: Now tell me what you want!

Steve: Okay okay, You see I-

I quickly jumped away from the blade and grabbed her wrist. I rolled under her arm and with full force I punched her in her face, she jumped back in surprised. I stood there in a fighting pose as I examined her. This girl looked nothing like Cupa. She had piercing purple eye's and long brown hair, and to add to the shock she was taller than me! Was she really Cupa's sister?

???: That was a dirty trick!

Steve: Ain't nothing dirty about it, you had your blade at my throat!

???: What do you want assassin?

Steve: I'm not an assassin alright?!

???: Liar! How do I know you won't kill me and Cupa if I trust you huh?

Steve: Because Cupa herself trusts me!

???: Wha...

Steve: If you just drop that damn knife I can explain everyth-

???: No! I won't fall for you tricks alright?! -Grips blade and charges at Steve-

Steve: -Dodges- (Idiot girl...)

She swung the blade furiously. It seemed like she had some skill fighting, feral but skilled. I couldn't hurt her too bad, Cupa would've been pissed if I seriously hurt her. She sung her blade trying to cut my throat, I immediately ducked and punched her in the center of her chest. She flew back and landed flat on her rear, she dropped the knife and I quickly kicked it away from us both.

Steve: Are you done now!?

???: -Sits there holding her chest-

Cupa: Steve where are you? -Walks back outside- Oh there you... Andr!

Andr: Cupa?

Cupa: -Runs over- What happened to you?

Andr: I thought he was an enemy but... -Gets up off the ground-

Steve: I'm not your enemy alright. We both are in the same boat all three of us, were all being chased by Yuri.

Cupa: It's the truth, I helped him escape from their camp and ever since they've been tracking us.

Andr: That explains why I found a group of zombies scouting the forest. They seemed to be following some kind of light.

Cupa: -looks at Steve mad-

Steve: Don't look at me alright? I couldn't see!

Andr: Don't worry I took care of them... although I had to use... it.

Cupa: Oh no...

Andr: Oh don't worry -Pulls out a Greenish orb- it'll recharge. If I had it with me when I saw you, you wouldn't be standing. I would've had you on the ground in seconds. -Grins-

Steve: What is that thing anyways?

Cupa: It's a long story, we'll tell you everything inside. Come on! -Leads them inside-

Andr: I'm Andr by the way... sorry for trying to kill you.

Steve: I'm Steve, don't worry about it. By the way are you wearing armor? -Rubs hand- I was expecting to feel some kind of cushion with it being your chest after all.

Andr: -Blushes and looks away-

Steve: … Oh god.

Andr: Don't say it!

Steve: Your...

Andr: DON'T SAY IT!!!

Steve: … Flat-chested.

Andr: -Smacks Steve- You asshole!

-To be Continued-

 


	21. Playing Nice

Chapter 20: Playing Nice

Steve sat across the table from Andr, they both traded dirty looks as they stared each other down. Cupa looked at them in confusion. They both came to terms with not killing each other just moments ago, why were they staring each other down? She wondered if she missed something, the only thing that stood out was the fact that Steve had a huge red hand print on his cheek. The silence was overwhelming, the crackling sound from the fire place broke the silence as the inferno lit the room.

Cupa: Sooooo Andr... how was scouting?

Andr: Fine. -Stares-

Cupa: You were gone for a few days... did you map out more of the area?

Andr: Yeah.

Cupa: … Can I see it?

Andr slowly pulled out a folded map and slid it towards Cupa without breaking the stare. Cupa looked at Steve and Andr worryingly. The tension was getting thicker and thicker by the second. She had to put a stop to this before they went at it again.

Cupa: *Sigh* Alright guy's what happened?

Steve+Andr: …

Cupa: Andr?

Andr: … Why don't you ask that idiot over there.

Cupa: … Steve?

Steve: Why don't you ask Blunt Front over there.

Andr: Grrr, Again with the flat chest jokes! Why don't you just shut the hell up!

Steve: You smacked the living hell out of me!

Andr: You deserved it! For your information I'm happy with my figure, a lot of people think I look a lot more lady like the way I am.

Steve: Who said that the wall?

Andr: -Jumps up and draws a dagger- That's it! I'm gonna carve you a new asshole!

Steve: Bring it! I laid your ass flat once I can do it again!

Cupa: ENOUGH!!! -Punches Steve in the face-

Steve: Gahh! -Flies back- What the hell!?

Cupa: You know better not to make fun of a woman's figure!

Steve: A woman?

Cupa: Grrrr -Cracks knuckles-

Steve: Ahhh!!! I'm sorry!!! -Hides face-

Cupa: AND YOU!!! -Glares at Andr-

Andr: … Me?

Cupa: -Walks over and snatches the knife out of Andr's hand- We don't need anymore violence tonight, alright?!

Andr+Steve: Yes Ma'am!

Cupa: Now sit!

Steve and Andr dove for there seats, they look at each other not in anger but in fear. Andr rarely saw Cupa's ugly side and when the chance arose she dove out of the way of her war path. Steve started to sweat bullets, to him Cupa was a soft timid like girl that really didn't have much of a back bone. But now he definitely knows she can dish out a load of woop ass when needed. Cupa sat back down and started to read the map, Andr twiddled her thumbs as she quietly looked over.

Cupa: Wow! I didn't know that there was this much stuff around us. All these land mark... I wish I was there to see them too.

Andr: There wasn't really much to see Cupa, all those land marks are just abandoned temples and villages.

Cupa: Abandoned?

Andr: Yeah, all of them were inhabited with mobs or just plane empty. There's nothing exciting out there to see, it's basically all just fields and forest.

Cupa: Well it beats sitting around waiting for you all day. -Pouts-

Andr: Which brings me to my other subject, why did you leave the house?... Again.

Cupa: Just going for a walk, you know stretching the good legs.

Andr: Oh I see, did that walk happen to make you magically end up in Yuri's party?

Cupa: ...How did y-

Andr: Come on Cupa I've basically followed you the entire way there. I saw you escape with Steve and I also saw your dramatic act at the village.

Cupa: -Mumbles under her breath- And they call me creepy...

Andr: What was that?

Cupa: Nothing.

Steve sat there, he paid no attention to Andr lecturing Cupa. He hid his face in the scarf that was wrapped around his neck and zoned out into his own little world. It was odd, Tara's scent was still lingering on it. The sweet smelling perfume brought some what of comfort to him, but then again it brought sadness as well. There was a pit in his stomach that turned and ached him. It felt like she was still alive somewhere, like he was for sure going to see her again. He knew the reality of things, he had to just brushed off the feeling.

Andr: I rest my case Cupa. Your not ready to leave here yet, not until you can learn how to fight.

Cupa: I can fight!

Andr: No you can't! I've seen how you acted around blood. Even Steve can agree with me when I say you can't handle yourself. Right Steve?

Steve: …

Andr: Steve?

Steve: Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention.

Andr: *Sigh* Tell Cupa that she can't take care of herself.

Steve: Well I... -Looks at Cupa-

Cupa stared at Steve with a puppy dog look. The look on her face begged and pleaded with him.

Cupa: Please Steve... I got it! Tell Andr how I helped you escape Yuri's dungeon.

Andr: Wait... what?

Cupa: And tell how I got you back your sword and your lucky scarf!

Andr: -looks at Steve in confusion-

Steve: Well... it's true.

Cupa: See! I'm perfectly capable of defending myself.

Andr: … *Sigh* Fine...

Andr began to rub her temples as a sign of her getting a migraine. Cupa crossed her arms and smile in victory as she basted in the moment.

Steve: Uhh... so yeah. You two aren't really related are you?

Andr: Huh? What makes you say that?

Cupa: Yeah were totally sisters, why you ask?

Steve: Well, you two don't look the same. I mean come on Cupa, you have orange fiery hair.

Cupa: Again with making fun of women appearances huh? -Cracks knuckles-

Steve: -Flinches- I didn't mean it like that!... (Much...) I'm just saying families usually have some kind of traits that make them both look like each other.

Andr: Oh I see. Me and Cupa aren't related by blood if that's what you mean. Me and her have been together since we were little so we've been watching out for each other as if we were sisters. So I guess you can say were basically family.

Steve: Family huh?

Andr: Yup. -smiles- After all I have to watch over this little Cu ball. -Gently pats her head-

Cupa: -Blushes in embarrassment-

Steve: -Smiles and laughs softly-

Andr: So what did Yuri want with you? She isn't the type to keep prisoners if you know what I mean.

Steve: I've got no clue, I guess I made an impression on her at her party.

Cupa: That's for sure, I saw him take down 20 of Rots best men like it was nothing.

Andr: Wow, I didn't expect you to be “that” strong.

Steve: What do you mean?

Andr: News travels fast around here, we both knew a human had washed up ashore almost a year ago and we've both figured it was you.

Steve: So you've been watching me too?

Andr: Yeah, I had to make sure you weren't gonna grab Yuri's attention and join her. But after I saw you join the Testificates I knew for sure you weren't a threat.

Steve: Testificates?

Cupa: The inhabitants of this continent. Their mostly a peaceful group of people as you can see, but some can be cruel.

Steve: (Like those scum sucking slavers.) So they aren't human?

Andr: Well yes and no. Unlike humans their not as strong and fast as your kind, although they basically are the same thing.

Steve: How do you know so much about my kind?

Andr: Mostly rumors and legends. Most of those abandoned temples are remains of previous human settlements. Knowing me I have a particular interest in poking around those strange structures.

Steve: … So past humans used to live here?

Andr: Yep, almost a century ago; according to the hyrogliphs on the temples wall's; all the humans banded together and made a giant city for safety against the mob's, apparently your kind was very prejudice against the Testificates. As much as they pleaded the Humans refused to let them in for some odd reason.

Steve: Well that's odd, well for whatever reason that won't be a problem anymore. A lot of humans don't take kindly to someone going outside the wall so they won't be threat to you guys. That and their on the other side of the world so I'm pretty sure they don't even know about this place.

Cupa: Why did you leave?

Steve: Huh?

Cupa: If all the humans liked living in the wall, why did you leave?

Steve: I left... because...

Cupa: ...Steve?

Steve: … *sigh* I'm tired, I'm gonna call it a night. -Get's up from the table- Hey, Andr. How much do you know about Yuri?

Andr: Quiet a lot. I've been studying her tactics and behaviors for years. The same goes for the others as well, why do you ask?

Steve: Have you'd ever heard of someone called Herobrine before?

Andr widen her gaze, it seemed like she was shocked to hear the name. Her skin faintly turned a pale white and she quickly reacted with the answer-

Andr: No I haven't.

Steve: Oh I see... never mind then.

Steve left the room in a state of wonder. He knew Andr knew something about this mysterious Herobrine character. But right now he didn't have the energy to pry her for information. All he wanted to do was to find a nice little spot so he rest his head for about an hour. But little did he know, falling asleep would be a hell of a fight to do, especially what happen after today.

-To Be Continued-

 


	22. Nightmares

Chapter 21: Nightmares

Steve felt himself sitting in a dark room, it was cold. Not a single ray of light broke the endless void. Steve knew he was dreaming, it was kind of odd that he knew this though. Obviously he has had a dream before but never has he had a Lucid dream like this, one where we had control over. He just sat there waiting... waiting for something to happen.

Steve: *Sigh* …

???: Whats wrong boy? Are you depressed?

Steve: This stupid voice again... what do you want?

???: A little feisty aren't we? I wonder what could ever caused so much pain.

Steve: Just leave me alone. I've lost everything... last thing I need is a stupid voice in my head making fun of me.

???: Just a voice? My dear idiotic child, I do in fact exist. We've met before don't you remember?

Out of the darkness a tall slim man began to appear. He had a wicked grin that stretched from ear to ear, small gray lines traced throughout his hair, his eye's glowed a soulless white, and he wore the same exact type of clothing as Steve. A spitting image of what Steve would look like in another 20 years or so.

Steve: … The Forest.

???: You gotta be half as mad to dream me up boy, Hehehe.

Steve: What do you want?

???: Just wanna have a little chit-chat with my favorite lad.

Steve: What the hell do you want with “Me”?

???: It's not the matter of what I want from you Steve.

Steve: You know my name?

???: I know a lot more about you then just your name Steve... a lot more.

Steve: …

???: There is something very special about you boy, something “very” special.

Steve: What do you mean?

???: I saw you at the village, you really like to kill things don't you?

Steve: …

???: You get a little bit battle hyper when you fight huh? I wonder how such a violent being could be contained with such a gentle soul.

Steve: … What are you talking about?

???: Of course, you don't know. Here let me show you -Snaps his fingers-

A flash of light blinded Steve as the man snapped his fingers. When his sight came back he saw two figures fighting in what seemed like an arena.

Steve: W-Wait a minute... this is... what is this?

???: This is your memory, a reflection outside your body if you may.

Steve: I'm fighting... Kano.

Steve watched himself as he jumped onto Kano's back and dug his blade deep into him. He watched as Kano screamed in pain as he held onto him for dear life. Kano grabbed Steve by the hair and threw him off, he slowly took the blade out of his back and walked over to Steve. He forcefully brought down the blade as Steve desperately tried to over power him.

Steve: What the hell is this?

???: -Puts his fingers to his lips and grins-

(The Memory)

Kano: Hehe, you wanna know what I'm gonna do after I get do cutting your heart out? I'm gonna go to that cute little village of yours,

Steve: -Struggles to look at him-

Kano: I'm gonna go door to door and grab every last bitch by there hair... and I'm gonna gut every last one of them.

Steve: -Struggles- … N-No...

Kano: And when I find the little brat and that whore mother of her's. I'm gonna wring there little necks with a rope and hang 'em for all to see! It's going to be amazing!!! Hehe, Ahahahahahahaha!!!

Steve: …I

Kano: Huh?

Steve: ...I ...won't... LET YOU!!!

Steve watched as he shoved the blade into his own chest, the sight of himself shoving that 8 inch blade through himself made his spine shiver. He watched as the psychopath threw the large man off of him and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him. He punched and elbowed his face into bloody mess and continued to laugh as he proceeded to pull the knife right out of his own chest without hesitation.

Evil Steve: Time To Die!!!! Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

The psychopaths voice was a bone rattling and blood curdling mixture of Steve and some type of evil entity. Again and again the crazed maniac brought down the blade over and over again, blood spewed from the chest cavity as Kano screamed in agonizing pain. Steve watched in horror as the figure stood up and ever so slowly turned and faced him. One of his eyes were cut very bad and was spewing blood, the lunatic didn't seem to care nor was he in pain, the other eye was a hell fire red signifying his twisted evil spirit. He smiled at Steve, his twisted grin stretched from ear to ear.

???: Do you see now? This is the being lurking inside you Steve, he's waiting. Waiting to be freed from his cage.

Steve: N-No... That's... not me...

???: Don't deny it Steve. You know it's true, you take to much pleasure in fighting. Every time you pick up a sword you get a little anxious. You and him are practically... well the same person I guess. Ha! See what I did there!

Steve watched as the mirror image of his evil self disappeared into thin air along with Kano's body. Steve felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, he looked over and saw the white eyed man smiling at him.

Steve: Why...

???: Why? Why what?

Steve: Why would you show me this?! All of this! What the hell am I!

Steve jumped away from the old man in a fit of rage.

Steve: All this time I've been some kind of monster... has Pete known? Have I hurt him in the past and don't even know it?

???: Monster... is that what it is? No my dear boy, that was an work of art!

Steve: … Art?

???: The perfect being to succeed the throne.

Steve: Throne?... Wait a minute who the hell are you!

???: You find out soon, very soon. But for now... it's time to wake up.

Steve: Wake up? Oh hell no I'm not leaving till I get some-

(Dream Ends)

Steve suddenly woke from his dream, dripping sweat and breathing erratically. He looked around and saw that he was in the room he stumbled into exhausted. He slowly crawled out of bed and looked out the nearest window, it was still dark outside.

Steve: The hell was that?...

Steve ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to make out what just happened. He flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to forget that wicked smile from his apparent white eyed ghost who seemed to be tormenting him. But what was more disturbing was the vision he saw, that evil version of him that tore Kano apart... was that really him? Did he really do that? The whole ordeal left Steve completely in the dark. He didn't even have the slightest clue who that ghost really was. All he had was... that scroll.

He sat up and pulled it out of his pocket. The candle that lit the room gave Steve a better look at the scroll than the darkness of the forest did when he received it. The handles seemed to be some type of bronzed colored metal and the fabric seemed to be some kind of old leather.

Steve: Alright, I'll play along. Let's see what you want me to see so badly.

With ease Steve slowly undid the seal and opened it. The top of the paper/leather seemed to be cut off, it looked like it was torn off from a bigger piece of fabric and attached to these two metal handles. Steve expected to see some kind of picture but all that there was... was one word. It was written in some kind of ancient text, he had no clue what it said or what kind of language it was.

Steve: A word that looks like scribbles... is this what you wanted me to see?

Out of disappointment Steve rolled up the scroll and stuffed it back into his pocket. He got out of his bed and made his way to the door. There's no point in trying to go back to sleep now, only nightmares will be waiting for him. He slowly made his way down the hallway dragging his feet partially. Even though he got a good few hours of sleep the night terrors did one hell of a job on his mind, which left him a bit groggy. He stumbled into the small dinning room where Cupa displayed her overpowering discipline skills on him and saw Andr still sitting at the table, it looked like she was going over some kind of notes. She looked up and saw Steve walk in the room half sleep. She rolled her eyes and started to skim through her journal she had right next to her.

Andr: Morning dirt bag, can't sleep?

Steve: What makes you say that? -Pulls up a chair and sits across from her-

Andr: You mumble in your sleep a lot. I guess you had one hell of a dream.

Steve: I guess you can say that. Why are you awake?

Andr: I don't sleep much, no need. I'm more of a night owl if you catch my drift.

Steve: I see... so what are you working on?

Andr: -Glares at Steve- None of your damn business.

Steve: … I'm guessing your still pissed at me for calling you flat chested aren't you?

Andr stared at Steve in rage. Her pale white face started to turn a bright red out of anger, she dug her nails deep into the table and dragged them across the surface leaving claw marks. She grabbed a book and threw it at Steve, who ducked out of the way just in time.

Andr: Do you think I like looking like this you son of a bitch! So what if I'm flat up front, what's it to you! It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone! So why don't you go to-

Steve: I'm sorry...

Andr: What!

Steve: … I said, I'm sorry.

Andr: …

Steve: I shouldn't have said those thing about you, it's my fault and I apologize.

Andr: … Fine whatever.

There was a long pause between them, a long deafening silence. Andr continued to skim through her notes as Steve tapped the edge of the table out of boredom. Andr looked up and saw Steve still looking at her, he wore a stupid looking smirk on his face as he held his head up with his arm and continued to tap the table with his finger.

Andr: If I tell you what I'm working on do you promise to leave me alone?

Steve: Sure.

Andr: I'm just going over what I learned from these temples I found alright?

Steve: Alright, what's so special about these temples.

Andr: I never agreed to answer any question's.

Steve: -Grins and stares-

Andr: Grrr, Fine! The reason is Yuri and her scouts have been entering in and out of them almost frequently. All I learned so far is that there past human temples, places of worship. If your so damn interested then here! -Balls up a piece of paper and throws it at Steve's head- Educated yourself!

Steve laughed a little on the inside. He undid the wad of paper and saw that there were hieroglyphics written on then. It was odd, the same exact writing on the paper matched with the word written on the scroll.

Steve: It seems that your quiet educated.

Andr: So what if I am? It's not like it matters.

Steve: I got one last request.

Andr: *Sigh* What?

Steve: Do you mind translating this for me? -rolls the scroll her way-

Andr: Fine if it makes you leave me alone. -unrolls it and reads- bróðir, that's the ancient nordic word for brother... wait a minute. How did you get this?

Steve: A man with white eyes gave it to me.

Andr's eyes darted from the scroll to Steve, she had a serious and concerned look on her face.

Andr: So you saw him didn't you?

Steve: Saw who?

Andr: … Herobrine.

-To Be Continued-


	23. The Dynamic Trio

Chapter 22: The Dynamic Trio

Steve: I knew you were hiding something, why don't you drop the act and tell me who he is already.

Andr: Y-You mean you don't know who he is?

Steve: Would I be asking if I knew?

Andr: … I thought your people still believed in Notch.

Steve: What you mean God? Yeah I'm not much for faith, what does God have to do with any of this?

Andr: I told you those temples were old places were past humans used to worship. Every single one of them had a mural, a giant picture that depicted the creation of the world and existence itself.

Steve: I see, so what's so special about this thousand year picture on the wall?

Andr: Because, your white eyed man was a part of that.

Steve: …Wait, come again?

Andr began to scroll through her notes, she suddenly stopped on a page where there was a cheep drawing of two figures fighting.

Andr: The ancient humans believe that this "Herobrine" character was part of some kind of religious meaning.

Steve: Religious?

Andr: According to their beliefs and hieroglyphics Notch was label the creator, signifying life and peace. Thousands of years ago the Gods bestowed upon Notch the birthright of power, which he used to make life itself. The creator "Notch" had a brother, "Herobrine." He was jealous at the fact that his older brother had this title and plotted to usurp him from his throne. Herobrine eventually overthrew his brother, murdering him and stealing his birthright. With this new power he corrupted the world with his own horrific creations, the mobs.

Steve: …

Andr: For thousands of years both humans and Testificates tried to fight back against them. But in doing so a hatred begun to stir between the two races. The Humans were stronger and more brutal than the Testificates, they sought only power and wealth, were the Testificates sought only peace. Eventually your kind constructed a city and well... you obviously know the rest. But the Testificates dispersed across the world, creating villages and hiding from the horrific beings of the night.

Steve: … How in the hell do you know this?!

Andr: I ... Do a lot of reading... like a lot.

Steve: … So you mean to tell me that this Herobrine character... is basically God?

Andr: In a way, yes...

Steve: Do you have any facts that this is even real? How are you even sure that our white eyed ghost is even the same guy?

Andr: Because I've seen him before...

Steve: … Really? Alright, what did he look like?

Andr: He didn't show himself to me, when he approached me he wore a black robe. All I saw was his white soulless eyes.

Steve: What did he say to you?

Andr: He told me that I was important... that there will be a moment when I'll be moving the pieces of this world together.

Steve: How long ago was this exactly?

Andr: About a year ago, roughly around the time where you washed up to shore.

Steve: Has Cupa seen him as well?

Andr: She was with me when he appeared... He didn't seem to be interested in her though.

Steve: …What the hell does he want with me then?

Steve sat there scratching his chin thinking for a moment.

Andr: He's... talked to you right?

Steve: Yeah, why?

Andr: What did he say?

Steve: *Sigh* … He said something about me being special too, and something about me ascending some kind of throne. The first time I saw him was when me and Cupa were in the woods together, except I was alone. Second was... well I say about a half an hour ago.

Andr: Your dream?

Steve: Yeah... More like a nightmare. But before then, I've been hearing some kind of voice in my head, call me crazy but I think it's him trying to toy with me. He likes to poke fun at me, seems like he wants to get underneath my skin for some reason.

Andr: What was he making fun of?

Steve: My dead wife.

Andr: Oh... -Looks down at the table- I'm sorry by the way, she must have been a wonderful woman.

Steve: Yeah... she was. But she's at rest now, what I want is to find the bastard who's responsible for her death.

Andr: Yuri?

Steve: Yeah, I asked if you knew who Herobrine was mostly because she seemed to know who he was as well. Before I fought Rots men she mentioned him and that I escaped my home city... and shortly after that she referred to me as "Project Beta"... any idea what she could have meant?

Andr: Hmmm...

Andr sat there thinking for a moment. She started to curl a long piece of her hair with one of her fingers, a similar way of her many thinking habbits.

Andr: I have no clue... But the fact that Yuri knows Herobrine is most interesting. Maybe that's why she always visiting those temples... maybe she knows something I don't, yeah just maybe. Perhaps their looking for something inside the temple? Yeah that could be it, I mean they always have what seems to be an excavation crew always running in and out-

Andr continued to ramble on about the possibilities, it was like if Steve completely vanished to her. Steve saw that the scroll was still by her side, he reached over to retrieve it but before he could grab it Andr quickly snatched it away?

Steve: Hey, what gives?

Andr: And what do you think you're doing?

Steve: Getting back whats mine, -Reaches his hand out- Now will you please give me back my scroll.

Andr: What do you mean your scroll?

Steve: I was the one who found it, it's rightfully mine.

Andr: Well I need it. It could probably be a clue to whatever Yuri's trying to find that temple.

Steve: Good, then as soon as you give it back to me we'll both go and-

Andr: Wait wait wait, hold up a second. We?!

Steve: Yes, I provided the information and you told me your share. We'll both go to this temple and-

Andr: Your not coming with me!

Steve: Yes I am... -Give her a serious look-

Andr: No, you'll just slow me down!

Steve: Fine I'll find it all by myself! Now give me my damn scroll!

Andr: Not a chance!

Steve: -Punches the table- Give it to me!

Andr: Ha! Getting pissy are we? -Teasingly waves it at Steve- Whats little widdle Stevey gonna do huh? -Cute voice-

Steve: -Grits teeth in anger-

Andr: -Cute voice- Oh no! Da big bad wolf is getting angry! -Pretends to shiver-

Steve: -Dives across the table and tackles Andr to the ground- Give it to me!

Andr: Get the hell off of me! -Slaps Steve-

Steve: -Pulls her hair-

Andr and Steve continued to thrash and wrestle around the dining room floor. Steve grabbed huge clumps of her long brown hair and began to pull on it while Andr began to bite down on Steve's arm. Little did they know that their intense battle for the dominance over the all might scroll woke the a certain someone from her slumber. The two suddenly stopped fighting and slowly looked over to the door way. There stood Cupa wearing her cute black and green creeper pajamas, with no socks, holding a plush creeper teddy bear.

Cupa: Guuuyyyys... *Yawn* What's going on? -Rubs her eyes-

Andr and Steve just looked at each other in fear. All they remember was the way she disciplined both of them. They quickly broke apart and fixed their appearances.

Cupa: You two aren't fighting again are you? -Raises one fist- Do I need to... *Yawn*

Andr: No! We were just...

Steve: We were just practicing our fighting techniques... -Gives a cheesy smiles-

Andr: Y-Yeah! You know, we gotta stay in shape. Right Steve? -Punches Steve's shoulder-

Steve: That's right Andr. -Elbows her side-

They both glared at each other as they traded semi-friendly glares. Cupa slowly made her way and sat next to Steve and Andr by the fireplace, which was still burning brightly. She looked over and saw a rolled up piece of paper sitting next the brick fireplace.

Cupa: Hey whats this?

Andr: Oh that's... um-

Steve: That's a scroll that "I" found in the forest. -Glares at Andr-

Andr: Asshole. -Whispers to Steve-

Steve: Bitch. -Whispers-

Cupa: -Unrolls it and reads- Meh I can't read anyways, here. -Rolls it Steve's way-

Steve: Thank you, Cupa. -Stuffs it in his pocket-

Cupa: So what's so special about it?

Andr: That's a secret.

Cupa: Come on tell meeee. -Gets on her knees and begs-

Andr: No Cupa, it's none of your concern.

Cupa: … Hmph, Fine! -Crosses arms and pouts-

Steve: -Sees Cupa pout and thinks to himself- (Hmmm... Maybe if she plays along...) It's a map.

Cupa: What!?

Andr: Shhhh!

Steve: -Grins at Andr- Yeah apparently it will lead us to some secret treasure in one of the temples Andr visited. Andr was gonna take me and-

Cupa: No way! Can I come! I wanna come!

Andr: N-

Steve: Sure! Go and get ready we'll leave once the sun comes up!

Cupa: Sweet!

Cupa quickly got up and ran out the room with her plush doll in hand. Steve look at Andr who gave him a serious death stare. With a laugh he returned with a stupid looking grin.

Andr: Asshole!

Steve: Bitch.

Andr: How could you! Do you even know what could happen to her?!

Steve: Calm down would you, she'll be fine. I'll keep a eye on her.

Andr: That's not the point. I don't care if you watch her, what would happen if she gets hurt out there!

Steve: …

Andr: Cupa's the only family I got don't you realize that! If something happens to hurt I swear you'll pay!

Steve: Then I suggest you stop threatening me and open your god damn eyes.

Andr: … What do you mean?

Steve: What are the odds? It's Yuri, Rot, Amber, and the Twins verses us three. The way I see it their eventually gonna come for us. I know Cupa doesn't seem like a fighter but she can definitely help us, be another sword arm or not she will prove a greater use if you actually gave her a chance.

Andr: … *Sigh* Fine, you better be right about this Steve.

Cupa: I'm ready! Are we gonna go come on!

Cupa came rushing in the room full of energy, she had a green creeper leather book bag strapped to her back full of useful stuff she would've needed on the trip.

Andr: H-Hey calm down. -Holds onto her- The sun hasn't even rose yet.

Cupa: Oh... Then we wait! -Runs over and sits at the table-

Steve: … Exactly how old is she?

Andr: She's a 16 with an 10 year old's mind... *sigh* -Rubs temples- This is gonna be a long day...

-To be continued-


	24. Dreams

Chapter 23: Dreams

Pete: Huh? … Steve what are you doing, where's Trisha?

Steve: Mom went to the market again.

Pete: You know kids aren't allowed to sit at the bar.

Steve: But were not open yet... Besides all my chores are done and I don't have anything to do.

Pete: Well why don't you go outside and play, go chase some girls why don't you.

Steve: Why bother, no one doesn't even like me.

Pete: Thinking like that no wonder why. Your not even an orphan anymore and people are still acting like they got a bone stuck up their ass, you ask me it's all one big mystery.

Steve: Mom told you to stop swearing.

Pete: Yeah well your mama ain't here now is she? Mama's boy...

Steve: -Blushes in embarrassment-

Pete: Your too up tight you know? You just turned twelve, try having some fun for once and bend the rules.

Steve: Yeah and do what exactly?

Pete: I don't know... Ah I know, here maybe you can help me with something. -Goes behind the bar-

Pete reached down and grabbed an assortment of fine liquors and a mixing glass. Steve watched as Pete began to show off his amazing and fancy bar tending techniques. He twirled and juggled the bottles as he filled the mixer with just the right amount. He then reached over and filled a single shot glass with the new drink.

Pete: Here, try this out. -Slides the glass Steve's way-

Steve: Uhh...

Pete: What's wrong?

Steve: … Why the heck would I drink this! -Slams fists on the table-

Pete: Sheesh, why the yelling?

Steve: Do you even know what will happen if she finds out about this?

Pete: Yeah that's “if” she find's out. Besides that amount I served you is barely enough, you'll be fine.

Steve looked at the strange fluid. The thought of Trisha warning him not to ingest any type of alcohol before he turned eighteen flowed constantly through his head. He reached over and slowly brought the glass closer to him. Pete watched him and smiled, he wanted Steve to grow up a little and start taking chances like a normal man. Steve brought the glass to his lips and slowly cocked his head back, taking a small sip.

Pete: So? What do you think?

Steve: It's... really good! -Downs the rest-

Pete: Hehe, I knew it. I tried to come up with a new type of drink to impress the customers, I call it-

Steve: More please! -Slides glass towards Pete-

Pete looked at Steve in disbelief. He just downed a large glass of alcohol as if it was juice. His cheeks were a slight blush, symbolizing that the drink was taking a hold of him.

Pete: … You want more?

Steve: Yeah, filler up!

Pete: -Laughs- Alright here ya go. -Fill's the glass-

Steve: Sweet! -Snatches the glass away and downs it-

Pete: H-Hey Be careful, remember your still a kid!

Steve: Wuz wong Pete? *Hic* wuzn't you da un who said I need to *Hic* Have more fun?

Pete: … Oh shit, he's drunk.

Steve: *Snort* You said shit, Ahahahaha yous funny.

Suddenly there was a gasping sound, the entire room fell silent. Pete felt as if the entire world came to a halt for this exact moment. He slowly looked over and saw Trisha at the door way eye blazing in a fiery rage.

Trisha: Pete... what... the hell... did you do?!

Steve: Hey there mum!~ Hows da shoppin goin? *hic*

Trisha: You gave my son alcohol?! You son a bitch I'll kill you!!!

Pete: Gahhhhh Not the face!!!

* * *

Steve slowly woke up from his sleep, he rubbed the sleet from his eye's as he looked around and noticed that dawn finally arrived. He looked over and saw Andr polishing a dark green orb, the one she showed him right after their little brawl out in the field. It gave off a weird purple aura. He heard soft little foot steps pacing behind him, it was Cupa, she was getting impatient. Steve laughed softly at her eagerness to leave, she had fire that's for sure.

Cupa: How much longer?!

Andr: Calm down will you, it's not like the sun will rise faster if you complain you know.

Cupa: Ughhh fine! -Stomps over and sits next to Steve-

Steve looked over and saw Cupa pouting next to him. Her cheeks were red and puffy as she held her chin up with her right hand. He reached over and gently pat her on her head.

Cupa: Huh? What was that for?

Steve: Just showing my appreciation.

Cupa: Appreciation?

Steve: Yeah, you know for saving me.

Cupa: Oh... it's nothing really. -Blushes in embarrassment-

Steve: No I mean it, your really tough. -Smiles-

Cupa: I am? B-But what about-

Steve: Ahhh forget about it. So what if you were scared at the village, you survived didn't you?

Cupa: I did, didn't I? … Yeah your right, I did!

Cupa's face gleamed with excitement, she had a big smile that revealed her sharp K9's. Steve couldn't help but laugh at her cute expression. He returned her smile with a soft pat on her head making her blush even more.

Steve: I'm pretty sure whatever we come across we'll both be ready.

Cupa: Yep... say were you just sleeping right now?

Steve: Y-Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night.

Cupa: Did you have a nice dream?

Steve: Hmmm... I can't remember.

Cupa: You can't remember? Well that's weird.

Steve: Not as weird as you. -Pokes her forehead-

Cupa: H-Hey, what gives?

Steve: Hehe

Andr looked up from polishing her orb and saw Steve and Cupa laughing together. She slightly smiled at the sight of Cupa smiling. It's been a long time since she saw her this happy. As for Steve... He was an ass yes, but he was a good person. “I'll eventually get around to liking him”, she thought to herself. She got up and started to walk towards the two.

Andr: Alright you lazy bums it's time to go!

Cupa: What?! Already?

Andr: That's right, or do you prefer to stay home?

Cupa: N-No Way!!! -Jumps up to her feet- I'm coming and that's final!

Andr: Hmph! Well fine... Steve she's your responsibility.

Steve: W-Wha...

Andr: Your the one who said she could come, therefore she's your problem. Now let's go... and let me remind you. -Grabs Steve by his shoulder and whispers in his ear- I have my full power again, -Shows Steve the green orb- and do you know what that means? It means if she even gets a little scratch on her, not even Notch will save you. -Glares-

Steve: *Gulp* G-Got it...

Andr: Alright lets go! -Smiles-

Cupa: Right behind you! -Follows-

Steve: C-Cupa! Why don't you stay close to me.

Cupa: What why?

Steve: I don't want nothing bad happening to you. -Smiles nervously-

Cupa: Oh don't worry I'll be-

Without noticing, Cupa's foot got caught on a loose root stinking out of the ground and she began to fall. With lightning speed Steve dove for her and grabbed her hand before hitting the ground. Andr immediately stopped walking and slowly turned her gaze to the two. Steve looked over and saw Andr giving him a side glance of death, he quickly yanked Cupa up and hugged her from behind.

Steve: S-See Andr? She's fine... -Smiles in fear-

Cupa looked at Andr, who began to continue to walk, in confusion. She looked down and saw Steve's arms wrapped around her and she began to blush.

Cupa: -Looks up at Steve- Hey Steve...

Steve: Y-Yes?...

Cupa: Could you... Let me go?

Steve: Oh... Sorry.

* * *

-Hours later-

Cupa: Are we there yet?~

Andr: No! For the love of Notch I just told you were half way there, so stop asking!

Cupa: Pfft... scrooge. -Crosses her arms and pouts-

The three made their way through the Forest with ease and we returned to the Plains in record time. It's obvious that Andr's sense of direction was a lot better then Steve's. He looked over and saw that the village had stopped burning, instead a large cloud, similar to the one at the fort, was hovering over it. It blocked out the sun light completely, as if it was a giant wall in the sky.

Andr: You see it too?

Steve: … Yeah, it's not the first time though.

Andr: Same here. Every temple, abandon village, whatever is under Yuri's control has the same creepy cloud hovering over it. The mobs can apparently survive in it's shadow, like it's some kind of safe haven.

Steve: This temple that your leading us to, does it have the same cloud?

Andr: Why don't you look for yourself?

Andr pointed off into the distance, a large stone pyramid like structure came into view and above it... hovered a large black purplish cloud.

 

-To be Continued-


	25. What's Written In Stone

Chapter 24: What's Written in Stone

Steve: What in the...

Andr: Crazy isn't it?

Cupa: That's one scary looking cloud... -Holds onto Steve's arm-

The three stared at the dark menacing mass consuming the sky above. And surely enough there was a crowd of mobs underneath it. Some were guarding the area with sword's and bows in hand, others were dressed as workers, all carrying pickaxes and shovels in hand. Some were pushing large mine carts filled with dirt and rocks, while others were excavating the area.

Andr: Damn there's more here then last time.

Steve: More? Are you kidding me? How in the hell were you able to get in that temple in the first place?

Andr: I had no problem sneaking in, I practically just walked right in. It looks like we can't even get close with that armed guard around.

Steve: Then how are we going to slip right pass them?

Cupa: ... We could use your power you know?

Steve: Huh?

Andr: You really think it's a good idea?

Steve: Wa-

Cupa: Of course! Were not that too far away, you'll still have enough left for the ride home. -Smiles-

Steve: Could you guys please tell me wha-

Andr: Alright hold on!

On an instant Cupa latched onto Steve and Andr held onto both of them. She pulled out that mysterious orb she was polishing before and it began to glow a purple aura. Almost immediately Steve felt like he passed out, when he opened his eyes he was welcomed to an unexpected darkness surrounding him. He looked down and saw Cupa still holding onto him, Andr lightly patted both of them on there head and laughed.

Andr: We have arrived! -Smiles-

Steve: What the hell was that?! What happened?!

Andr: We just teleported inside the temple.

Steve: Wait... what?!

Cupa: It's her special power! She can move anywhere she wants. Only at a flick of her wrists.

Steve: That's... really impressive actually.

Andr: Why thank you, -Crosses arms and strikes a victory pose- but we gotta be careful. I can't use it all the time, there's a limit on how many uses.

Cupa: That's right, we gotta play it smart. Got it?

Steve: Y-Yeah... -Lights Torch- So what now?

Andr: We find that mural. It should look like a giant painting on the wall, can't miss it.

Cupa: … You mean like that? -Points behind them-

The two turned around simultaneously, sure enough there it was... a giant painting. It stretched all the way to the ceiling which was clearly out of view. Even with the torch Steve lit, the light emitting off of it didn't reveal it all. This proved clearly how large the temple really was.

Steve: Amazing...

Cupa: What is it?

Andr: It's a ancient mural, painted thousands of years ago by the past humans. It depicts the creation of the world. Come on Steve, this way. This isn't the one were looking for, we gotta find the one that's related to the scroll of yours.

Andr took the torch and led the party down the path, the constant chanting from the Mobs working outside made them tense up all together. How Andr didn't get at all the least bit worried about the fact that their surrounded by Mobs was completely unknown. Just beyond the temples walls laid an entire army waiting to rip them to shreds.

Andr: Hmmm...

Steve: Are we there yet?

Cupa: Yeah... this place is starting to creep me out.

Andr: Well well well, your finally caving in already. I thought you wanted to go on an adventure with us?

Cupa: I-I do!

Andr: We can always turn back if you want.

Cupa: No!

Cupa's voice echoed through out the temple in determination and frustration. Steve dove to Cupa and quickly covered her mouth. A loud smack was heard as he forcefully shut her mouth.

Steve: Are you out of your damn mind?! They'll hear us! Can't you hear 'em outside?

Cupa: -Mumbles- Sorry...

Steve: And you, are we there yet?

Andr: Calm down will you, were here. See?

Steve turned and saw another painting, just like the last one, it was very old looking. But this one had a different feeling about it. Unlike the previous one, it wasn't faded or barely visible. It was in practically good condition. He was able to make out what seemed to be two figures fighting furiously, but what caught his attention the most was the appearance of the figure on the left. He looked just like Steve... but with white eye's.

Steve: Herobrine... who are you?

Cupa: Hey, look at this!

Steve looked over and saw Cupa messing with something in the corner. Whatever she was doing it was creating a huge dust cloud.

Cupa: *Sniff* Ah-chooo!

Andr: What are you doing?

Cupa: There's words here.

At the very bottom was a sentence. Steve couldn't understand it, but at the end there seemed to be a piece missing. Andr took out one of her books and began to translate it.

Cupa: What's it say?

Andr: … A Stuggle Between _. Where's the other piece though?

Steve: … Brothers? -Reaches into his pocket- I think it's this right here.

Cupa: Let's see! -Snatches it away-

Andr: Careful! Be more gentle with it, it's very old.

Cupa: Right, sorry.

Cupa slowly unwrapped the scroll and yanked the two ends off. Surprisingly they weren't connected that well, clearly showing that the paper wasn't part of it. She carefully placed the paper within the hole, a perfect fit. Suddenly there was a loud rumble, the wall slowly moved back and started to sink into the floor, revealing a stair case. Cupa quickly ran behind Andr for safety and Steve quickly withdrew his sword. The revealing of the secret door took them quite off guard.

Andr: No way... this is-

Steve: A hidden passage...

Cupa: W-What do we do now?

Steve: I follow it. -Proceeds to walk towards the entrance-

Andr: W-Wait, Steve!

Steve: You don't need to follow me girls. You already did your part and I very appreciate it, I'll find a way to repay you someday. But for now, this is where we must split up.

Andr: Don't tell me your going to fight Yuri all by yourself?! She has an army!

Steve: Yeah and I got a sword. -Waves his blade around- Listen, I'm not going to ask you to risk your life for me alright? I'm going to kill Yuri and the others... then I'm going to find out who this Herobrine fellow is. There's so many questions that need to be answered and I finally found the path to it. Now please don't follow me, go home.

Steve proceeded to disappear into the darkness, Andr and Cupa just watched him leave. Andr scratched her head in annoyance. Cupa slowly began to walk towards the entrance to follow Steve.

Andr: And were do you think your going? -Grabs her-

Cupa: To follow Steve.

Andr: Are you nuts? He's going to get himself killed and you'll only do the same if you follow him.

Cupa: Not if we go together...

Andr looked at Cupa in disbelief, she wasn't like the girl she knew from before. Something was different about her. The way she began to hold herself up and go towards danger, knowing well it could be her last, was almost chilling. It felt like a she'd began grown up a bit.

Andr: Why... Why should we help him?

Cupa: Because... It would be the right thing to do.

Andr: …

Cupa: I'm tired of being weak. I want to be strong for once, and with Steve around... I feel like he'll help me get stronger. Please, we can help him!

Andr: … *Sigh*

* * *

-Minutes later-

Steve continued to slowly descended his way down the long stare case. A thick cover of foliage blocked is path, constantly hacking and slashing his way through the underground jungle. It seemed completely impossible for vegetation to be growing this far down. Suddenly a light began to appear off into the distance... a blue, mysterious flickering light. One that only... computers give off. Steve burst into a somewhat large cave, along the floor stretched long metallic like vines that almost looked like they were entangled in each other and along the walls were monitors and large glass tubes.

Steve: There's no way in hell... is that... Redstone Technology?

It's been a while since Steve has even seen electricity. Hell even a single light bulb, and just like that he miraculously happen to stumble into a weird cave formation that is decorated to look like a science lab. Steve stood in the door way stunned... then suddenly.

Cupa: S-Steve? -Lightly touches his back-

Steve: Gahh! -Flies forward-

Andr: H-Hey... you alright?

Steve: No! *Huff Huff* You scared me half to death! Why are you here?! Didn't I tell you guys you can go home?!

Cupa: -Puts on the best pouting face ever- There's no way were just gonna let you go in by yourself!

Andr: Yeah and besides, this new discovery has intrigued me. Your stuck with us whether you like it or not. -Smiles and crosses arms-

Steve: … (Crap, what did I get myself into now?)

Cupa: Hey Steve... What's that? -Points-

Steve: What the computer?

Cupa: ... What's a computer?

Steve: … Really? Do you guys even know what Redstone electricity is?

Andr: What's that?

Steve: …

The world felt like it just completely stopped all together. Steve stood there stunned and shocked, he's forgotten that out here, in the unknown world, it's basically still the dark ages.

Steve: Uhhhh...

Andr: Hey, you alright? -Shakes his shoulder-

Steve: Y-Yeah I'm fine... I just... forgot about something important.

Cupa walked over and began to inspect the foreign machine. The screen blinked on and off constantly, Cupa reached out and lightly touched the screen with her finger. Suddenly the screen went black and did not turn back on.

Cupa: Hey, whats going on?

Andr: Did you do something over there?

Cupa: This machine isn't doing anyth-

CPU: [REBOOT IN PROGRESS...]

Cupa: Kyaaa! -Runs over and hides behind Steve-

CPU: [REBOOT COMPLETE... REPLAYING SAVED RECORDINGS]

-To Be Continued-


	26. A Voice From The Past

Chapter 25: A Voice From The Past

CPU: [Replaying Saved Recordings] … [Recording File: #29, Date: (Data Expunged)]

*Sigh*... So it seems that are high and mighty fearless leader has decided cut our funding once again. Impudent fool, he continues to pester me about “Biological Weaponry”. For what purpose does a man who owns an entire city isolated on the other side of the world want with such kind of power? I'm a “Scientist” not a goddamn lunatic, I have no interest in such thing relating to such a matter. I believe that the power of my work can lead to the next step in human evolution, maybe even greater. Genetic modifications... what's more fascinating than rewriting what God already gave us? Or maybe... even copy it. That's right, we've found out a way to clone.

On another subject, I have obtained another colleague... or student if you may. Nothing more than an unpaid intern. She's a curious one, always interested in my studies. I believe that it was the thirst for knowledge is what drove her into my company. On a personal note, I do believe having a young beautiful face around would do us good. Even though I'm getting on in year's I do still yearn for such things... Best keep a close eye on her.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording File: #31, Date: (Data Expunged)]

Still no word from Tallious... damn moron. How am I supposed to do anything with no money? Most of my colleagues have left me. They nearly took everything, research and all. The only person, who for some reason refuses to leave, is that beautiful assistant of mine. I must admit, I am truly becoming quite close to her... to close to be in fact. But it's just a matter of time before she leaves too.

In other news, besides us getting absolutely nowhere, we've recently had a visitor of some kind. Most likely a spy of some sort, sent by Tallious to see if we've gone rouge... well that's what I thought from the beginning. The man had no connections with Tallious or the government, in fact he represented a separate organization. One which neither me or my student recognized. We've talk for some time, mostly business. Seems like this man is willing to hire me and my lovely assistant. What caught his attention most was our work in genetic.

He's promised full pay upfront and a new lab location, along with the tools and samples. I am truly grateful for him, not by hiring us mind you. But for the fact for giving me a reason to continue my research. I'll be leaving along with what's left of my team shortly. If Tallious wants my research so badly he'll have to chase me on the outside of his precious wall. And we all know he's too much of a coward to do that.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording File: #37, Date: (Data Expunged)]

We've set up shop deep into some kind of cave formation. The dangers of the mobs and the natives will prove no problem whats so ever. Like promised the man supplied us with fresh sample to start our tests. He seemed eager for us to start right away. He's a strange fellow indeed, I'd asked where did he acquire such delicate samples. He merely just smile and said “From a generous host.” I simply dismissed his statement as a joke, it's no concern where he got them. Just as long as we can start working, everything else is just water underneath the bridge.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording File: #43, Date: (Data Expunged)]

Remarkable!!! Truly fascinating, recent studies of the DNA extracted from the samples are outstanding. Being human DNA it was easy enough to replicate. The true challenge wasn't the reproducing it, it was identifying it. This is human DNA correct... but there is something off about it. It was a mixture between both mob and human. This donor who gave us these vials... who is he! I've requested that he meet with me to discuss our partnership. Mainly I want to know what direction he wants us to go in with this project. Hopefully we will get our answers soon.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording File: #44, Date: (Data Expunged)]

I've met with our client today. I... I have no words... Those white... soulless eye's, they felt like they were burning through my very soul. This man... No, this entity is not from this world. He made that clearly to me. To put it into details, he didn't just arrive just like any person. He... just appeared, out of nowhere. My encounter with him seemed like time had stopped itself. My fellow scientists just froze around me when he appeared. He said he wanted our talk to be privet. He wore this evil twisted grin as he spoke. What we talked about was just regular business. What he wanted was... was... a son.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording File: #58, Date: (Data Expunged)]

Success!!! Through the samples that were supplied to us we've successfully developed a fertile embryo. The cloning process is now undergoing, if my statistics are correct we'll be able to have a identical replica of our client. He asked me to keep his name unknown for... personal reasons. My student, bless her heart, has volunteer to bare the burden to carry the embryo in her body. The seed can only be grown if a willing subject can offer their womb for it's development. If only if it was as simple to grow it in a tube... it's a shame a beautiful young woman would have to go through the pain of child birth. I'll see to it that she is taken well care of.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording File: #85, Date: (Data Expunged)]

It's been 4 month since the seed was planted in my colleagues womb. Through the time she has performed excellent endurance and mental strength. Being a man, I do not know of the pains of child labor. I can only pray that she can cope with them for the sake of our project. In other news, our client has once again revealed himself to me, this time in a not so flashy entrance. He offered another job for us, one that will pay for twice as much then the current one.

He want's me to repeat the process of cloning that we've currently done... but with some major “alterations”. He has supplied us with more of his DNA, along with samples from... well, mob. I'm not sure what he expects from me, but from what my guts telling me is that he's expecting me to clone mobs that are intertwined with his seed. Whatever this man is planning it has... piqued my interest.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording File: #103, Date: (Data Expunged)]

The child has successfully been born into the world. “I” the leader of the subject have took it upon myself to name the child... but be as it may, my student shot me down before I could offer up a name. So be it, the way that woman is acting makes it seem like she was born to be a mother. I will refer the child as “Subject Beta” or “Beta” for short. The child weighed seven pounds and three ounces, he's a big bastard I'll tell you that. Aside from that he should be able to grow into a healthy man one day. All we have to do now is let nature take it's course.

Aside from Beta's birth, we've successfully developed seven different embryos from the other samples. My colleague, who was dazed from childbirth, refused to carry anymore. The way she hold Beta in her bosom though makes it clear, it would take an army to separate those two. We've decide to work on a way to grow them without the need to use another host. The cambers that were created will act as a womb all of it's own, although it will take longer for them to be ready for birthing. Only time will tell when the seven will be ready.

-End of Log-

CPU: [Recording Log: #243, Date: (Data Expunged)]

Today the boy has turned one. His body seems to be growing quite rapidly, although he is very small his physical strength is equal to a young man barely out of his adolescence. A true marvel Beta is, he may be the very next step in Human Evolution. The down side is... well, his temper. Being a young child it isn't that unheard of to hear a child at the age of three to throw tantrums... but his ridiculous strength is one to fear. Aside from that whenever Beta is under an extreme case of anger and distress, is eye's begin to fade to a bright red. Very interesting... I have to figure out the cause of this as soon as possible.

Aside from his strength, one of the seven children have successfully been born. The team has come to call her----------------(Data Expunged)------------------

-End of Log-

CPU: DATA CORRUPTION...................................

CPU: DATA RESTORED. PLAYING FINAL RECORDING..............

CUP: [Final Recording, Date: (Data Expunged)]

All the children have been born... he's have given me my orders. Lord Herobrine has ordered me to kill everyone involve with the project. The seven sibling's have been separated across the continent, they will grow to be fine warriors for my Lordship. He has given me a vision... it depicts the very purpose of the children existence.... I know what I must do. I'll take the child, along with his mother back to Rouge Port. There we will wait for-

Woman: Doctor? -Screams in horror-

Doctor: Listen to me very closely, we have to get out of here! The subjects are loose, grab Beta and go!

Woman: What of you?!

Doctor: I'll be right behind you! Just go, NOW!!!

-The sound of running fades into the distance.-

Doctor: His will.... will be done.

-End of Log-

* * *

  
Steve stood there in front of Andr and Cupa stunned. Everything he just heard... was so overwhelming that he felt like throwing up. He stood there, in front of the computer... motionless.

Andr: Those... recordings... are they...

Steve: Telling the truth?... I don't know.

Cupa: T-Then those kids... are they... really-

Suddenly there was a loud piercing howl echoing through out the cave. Andr, Steve, and Cupa held their heads in agony as they fell to their knee's. The girls almost immediately pasted out from the pain, Steve looked over and saw a tall figure standing behind the unconscious girls.

Steve: H-.... Herobrine!!!!

Herobrine: … You've become very strong.

Steve struggled to get to his feet, but to his efforts he merely collapsed again. This time he was out cold for sure.

Herobrine: Yes... very strong indeed, my son.

Suddenly voices began to approach, he slowly stepped back into the darkness and vanished.

-To Be Continued-


	27. False Sense

A/N: To be honest I totally forgot that this story actually existed. I completely forgot about...... sorry. But hey! I got you the other chapter... I'll try to finish the story this time.

 

Chapter 26: False Sense

Steve felt a strange feeling brush against his face. One that he has nearly forgotten, a cool summer breeze. He slowly opened his eyes, partially blinded by the rays of sunlight. He looked up and saw that he was under a large Oak tree. The suns rays beamed through hole in the shrubbery up top as a bed of grass cushioned him from underneath.

Steve: Huh? Where... Where am I?

Steve slowly sat up, his body felt heavy for some reason. It felt like he just trained for an entire day and just started to wake up from a much needed nap. He looked around and notice he was back in the village. He was just across the lake and saw that everyone was up and about going on with their day as usual.

Steve: W-Wait... I'm home? But wasn't I w-

Suddenly Steve felt two soft feminine hands cover his eyes.

Steve: Eh?

Woman: Guess who~.

Steve reached for the pair of hands covering his vision, but the instant he did they tightened their grasp. The woman pulled Steve back against herself, resting his head against her soft bosom. The sweet scent of perfume filled his nose almost instantly. There was only one woman that came to his mind...

Woman: Nuh-uh, you got to be joking if you think I'm gonna let you cheat. Come on guess, I know you can do it.

Steve: There's no way...

Woman: Did you figure it out?

Steve: Tara... is that you?

Tara: *Giggles* Guilty as charged.

Her hands slowly moved from his face and rested on his chest. Steve slowly turned his head only to see a beautiful young woman smiling at him. He hesitated for a moment before quickly jumping from her lap. He double took before smacking himself, to him this almost feels like a dream.

Tara: Steve, are you alright dear? -Gets up and dusts her blouse off-

Steve: Am I... Dreaming?

Tara: Dreaming?

Steve: I swore... I thought you-

Tara: Died?

Steve: Ye- ...Wait, how did you.

Tara: You've been having the same dream for the past week, I worry about you a lot. -Fixes Steve's hair-

Steve: I have?

Tara: You wake up screaming sometimes, all this stress is really starting to get to you and it's starting to effect your health.

Steve: My health?

Tara: Yes, look at you. You've become very pale. -Caresses his cheek- Your coming home with me now.

Steve: I-

Tara: Ah ah ah, not another word. -Grabs his hand- Your coming with me, John will just have to understand. Notch will curse me if I let my husband get sick.

Steve: But I... Wait, Husband?

Tara: Oh my, you've gone delirious now. Come on, we gotta get you to bed.

Steve was led/dragged away from his little nap spot and into town. Tara held tightly onto his arm as she guided him through the streets. A few couples turned and looked at them, most were giggling and smiling at them. Steve lowered his head and blushed, Tara saw him and laughed. Her beautiful smile was just like he remembered. Kind and comforting, just like someone that he used to know.

From what he saw it was just like Tara said, it was all just a dream. The entire village was still here, there were no burning buildings or craters. No dead bodies and no scattered limbs everywhere, everyone was alright and living their own peaceful life's. The two calmly walked out from the market district and in to the residential area, there Tara guided Steve to their house. She still held onto Steve's arm, just in case he decided to bolt. But that wouldn't be the case, he was too stunned to even think about running. And for what purpose? He didn't realize that he was smiling as he watched her unlock the door.

Tara: There, now were... -looks at Steve- Hmmm.

Steve: ...Is there something wrong?

Tara: You got something on your face.

Steve: I do?

Tara: Yeah, right... here! -Kisses his cheek-

Steve: -Blushes-

Tara: Teehee~ Come on big guy. -Grabs his hand and leads him inside-

Steve closed the door behind him with his foot as Tara led him to a sofa.

Tara: Now sit and rest. -Points to the seat-

Steve: But shouldn't I be training?

Tara: -Crosses arms- Listen here mister, how on earth are you going to be ready to defend this village if your so exhausted all the time?

Steve: Well I...

Tara: SHHH!!! -Puts her finger on his lips- No more, you are relaxing and that's final, now sit!

Steve: Y-Yes ma'am! -Sits down nervously-

Tara: -Jumps on Steve's lap- Ahhh see? Isn't being here with me better than being around all those smelly and sweaty men?

Steve: … Wait, aren't I a smelly and sweaty man?

Tara: True, but you're “my” smelly man. -Winks- After all, someone has to clean up after you.

Steve: What are you talking about, I clean up after myself.

Tara: Oh really? -Crosses arms and looks at Steve with a sassy look-

Steve: Y-Yeah... -looks away embarrassed- (I should try to do more at home...)

Tara: Hmmm... -Smiles- We can teach you later. Now how's about you close your eye's and try to relax.

Steve leaned back and closed his eye's, he didn't want to move from this spot anyway. He felt good and relaxed, a feeling that he had nearly forgotten. His breathing was beginning to match up with Tara's, he felt her move around a bit and heard her approach his ear.

Tara: You know you really are easy to fool.

Steve opened his eye's and the feeling of calm relaxation was replaced with fear. He was no longer in his house and he was no longer sitting on a couch. He was tied down to a table and he felt a gag on his mouth. He looked over and saw a woman straddled on top of him smiling. Her violet eye's burned with a mischievous look.

???: Well good morning handsome, did you sleep well?

-To be Continued-


	28. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 27: Welcome to Hell

“Good morning handsome.” The woman said with a grin. Steve looked at her in panic, he tried to move but the restraints held him down in place. He tried to scream but the gag only muffled his cries. “Shhh, why are you resisting? You weren't acting like this when I had my charm on you.” She said as she ran her fingers through Steve's hair, “In fact you were melting in the palm of my hand... I bet you don't remember me don't you?” Steve stopped struggling and looked at her. He recognized her voice, the bright blond hair, and the violet eye's.

“Why did you have to leave us?” She cooed, “Wasn't our little cage comfortable for you?” Steve remembered her from the dungeon, she was with Yuri as they lowered him into that pit. “Amber...” Steve said with the gag in his mouth. “Oh! I think you got it right.” Amber giggled, “Looks like big brother isn't as clueless as we all think he is.” “Big... Brother?” Steve thought, “To think that the eldest child would look identical to father... I must say you are quite good looking.” Amber said with a blush.

“I was quite jealous when I heard you got hitched to a low life Testificate woman. Watching our minions destroy that village brought me such joy!” Steve grit his teeth through the gag. He began to scream and curse at Amber, but his struggling was futile. “Now your all mine, Yuri even allowed me to spare you. Of course your all I need. Those other two are just so troublesome.” said Amber. “Cupa and Andr?! What the hell did you do to them you bitch?!” Steve screamed through the gag. “I'll deal with them later, right now... I'd say my hands are tied with you mister.” Amber leaned in a began licking Steve's collar bone and up his neck. Steve was helpless against her, all he could do was wish for it to end quickly.

-Meanwhile-

Andr slowly opened her eye's, her head throbbed and she felt like she could hear her heart beat through her ears. She tired to move her arms but she couldn't, her wrists were tide together above her head and she was dangling from the ceiling. She tried to speak but not a word came out her mouth, her mouth was gagged. She took a moment to regain control of her senses before looking around, her cell was dark and littered with the bones of the unfortunate. She looked up and saw the chains that held her captive. The iron was rusted, with what strength she had left she lifted herself up. The iron chains began to crack, with as much force that she mustered she dropped herself and the chains snapped.

Andr fell to the floor hard, she moaned in pain as she rolled over on her back. She ripped off the gag and took a deep breath. “... Well shit.” she muttered. “What the hell did I get myself into now?” Andr sat up, leaning herself against the cold wall. She looked down and saw that she'd been stripped from her equipment. Her satchel and sword is gone, “Where the hell am I? … Cupa?! … Steve?!” She cried out. “Where are you guys?!” She stood up and reached out in front of her, she recoiled as her fingers brushed up against a hanging corpse. “Oh god...” she said with a shaky voice.

“I... I gotta get out of here.” Andr hugged the wall and began to feel around for a door of some kind. Luckily fate seemed to be in her favor. In front of her was a large steel door, Andr pushed with all her might. A loud screeching sound echoed through the hall as the door opened. Andr popped her head out and looked around. Not a soul in sight. “Cupa... I have to find her.” Andr chose a direction and began to search for her sister... and her brother.

-Meanwhile in a torture room-

Steve thrashed around. Desperately trying to free himself, Amber sighed in annoyance and got off of him. “Geez your hopeless, I guess pleasing myself is out of the question.” She pulled a lever and the table which Steve was on began to turn up. “I hate to do this myself, but seeing that your my toy I really have no other choice.” Steve looked over and saw Amber picking up a leather whip. “If you keep refusing to obey this will happen.” With a flick of her wrist she stuck the whip against Steve's abdomen. Large cut's appeared every time she struck him. Steve bit down on the cloth as she assaulted his body.

Amber panted in exhaustion. “*pant* Do... *pant* Do you now get it?” She points the whip at Steve's face, “You are now my dog. All you know is the boot and fist.” Amber picked up a bucket and splashed Steve's chest with cold water. He screamed in pain as the water stung the fresh wounds she gave him. “Now think of what you've done!” she screamed as she threw the bucket across the room. “I'll be back when you decided to be a good boy.” She marched out the cell and slammed the door shut behind her. Steve stood there hanging his head. “...I'm going to kill her.” He though, “Soon... She'll be careless. And when that time comes... I'll strike. Patience. Wait. Soon.” Steve grinned.

-Meanwhile-

Andr slowly made her way down the vast hallway. The dark purple outline of the wall did not make I any more easy to see. She past many cells, all that had been empty. The thought of her own little sister being by herself in a place like this made her petrified. She tried to remain calm and focused, those feelings would only make her a target for whoever is that trapped them there in the fist place. Suddenly she heard foots steps coming from ahead. She quickly dove out of site.

“I want you to take the man to another cell...” “A woman?” Andr thought. “He is not to be killed by whatever means necessary.” A loud snarling sound came after her order's. That noise was a terrifying and evil sound, one that would fit only a beast. What sounded like heals began to walk away from Andr, but coming towards her was loud heavy foot steps. Andr peaked out of her hiding spot and saw large hoof life feet walk past her. She hid her face in fear hoping that they wouldn't notice her, luckily they didn't.

She waited for their foots steps to fade off into the the distance before she crawled out from her spot. “No way in hell I'm going down there.” She thought to herself, she looked the other way and decided to follow that woman. She kept a great distance between them, not enough to lose track of her though.

-Back to Steve-

He stood there hanging. His heart was beating steady, but the rage within was burning like a fire. “What the hell is going on with me?” He thought. “A year ago... I was nothing more then a stupid kid. One who only dreamed of leaving that accursed city, and venture off into the unknown. Now where am I? I've killed monsters and people a like. I never even held a sword in my life... but fighting feels just so natural to me. It even feels... good to swing one. Like... I belong on the battle field.” He clenched his fist as he remembered the fights he's had in the past year. The random skirmishes with hostile mobs and raiders alike. He grinned as he remembered the fight between Kano and him. “I was the one who ended that bastards life. And I don't even remember how I did it!” Steve chuckled.

Steve suddenly jerked his body. “The hell am I thinking?!” He thought, “Have I turned into some kind of savage?” He looked over and saw his belongings in the corner, on top of them was a torn piece of blue cloth that used to be his scarf. “I never really knew what true love really felt like... until I met her.” Steve could see Tara's beautiful smile clear as day in his mind. “I need to go back... and make her a grave. She deserves to rest in peace.” Suddenly the large iron doors screeched open, “But first, got business to take care of.”

Two large figures appeared through the door way. Their appearances were that of nightmares. They stood nearly six feet tall, their skin looked like it was rotting on their very body and they had the build of a man... but a snout of a pig. “Ugly mother...” Steve thought. One snarled at the other, assuming to be ordering the other to let Steve down. Steve looked at one of them and on their belts had a sheathed sword. “Alright... let's go.” The pig-man walked over and undid Steve's restraints, the moment Steve's feet hit the floor he dove between his legs. The other Pig-man tried to grab him but Steve swooped pasted him and swiped the sword from it's holster. It a large strike Steve stuck the monsters neck, slicing it open. The other unsheathed his sword and charged at him. He lunged forward trying to impale him, Steve parried his heavy thrust and sliced the beast across the chest. Loud wailing filled the room as the beast fell. Steve landed the final blow, silencing it. “All good things comes to those who wait.” Steve smiled he walked over and gathered his belongings. “Alright ladies, I'm coming for you.”

-To Be Continued-

 


	29. Art of Pain

Chapter 28: Art of Pain

Andr followed behind her target, her bare feet lightly tapping against the cold floor. The loud clanking of the woman's heels made it easy for her to follow her into the darkness. "Whoever this woman is she'll probably be my best bet in finding Cupa and Steve." Andr thought to herself, She watched as the woman stopped in front of a Iron door and began to unlock it. In the distance Andr heard a crowd of people yelling from the opposite direction. It sounded like somebody was fighting, "This nightmare is getting better..." Andr thought. The loud Iron door screeched as the blonde haired woman entered. Inside was another torturer chamber, over in the corner was a row of cages. Inside stood a small orange haired girl, her clothes were battered and she was sobbing.

"Hello there, sister." Amber said maliciously. Cupa hid her face in fear as she coward away from her. "Why do you coward away? Don't you wish to spend time with your older sister?" Amber said with a grin. "My games are fun aren't they not? Sure you bleed a little, but ever since I found you three I've felt like we've came closer as a family." Amber opened the iron door and stood in the doorway with her arms wide open. "Come to me sister dear." Cupa refused to go near near her. "...I said, COME!" Amber cracked a whip as she screamed at Cupa. Amber stormed over and began to whip Cupa, she wailed and cried as she began to bleed from her wounds. "Why don't you ever listen?! Is it so hard to obey your big sister?!"

Cupa whimpered as she whispered something. Amber stood over her panting, she leaned in to understand what she said. "Come again dear sister? I didn't quite hear you." Cupa turned, her teary eyes glaring at Amber. "S-Stop... Calling me that." Cupa demanded. "Y-Your not my sister... Monster." There was a split silence between the two. "Monster?" Amber muttered, "I'm a monster?!" Amber grabbed Cupa by her long lock of hair and pulled her to her feat. "Your long orange hair disuses me. You think your cute with it don't you?" Amber began to pull on her hair. Cupa screamed in pain as Amber continued to yank on it. "Let's give you a little makeover deary." She grinned.

Amber took out a knife and began to cut large chunks of her hair off of her head. "There! Now you look pretty!" Cupa's hair was a mess. All of it was disproportionate with the rest. "Pfft, now I'm sure all the boys will be cooing for you." Amber giggled, "Now I'll leave you with your new looks, take care! I've got another sibling to..." Amber turned and saw a tall figure standing in the doorway. Her bright purple eyes burned with rage as she stood there clenching her fists. "You... Bitch!" Andr growled, "You shouldn't be here! How did you escape your cage?!" Amber screamed. "You've condescending whore!" Andr yelled, "How dare you touch her hair! I will kill you for this."

Amber giggled as she held the knife in her hand. "I was going to save you all for a little longer, it seemes like that not an option anymore." Amber pointed the knife at Andr. "I'll start with you, then I'll skin the little one next." "Shut up!" Andr screamed as she charged at Amber. With a quick reaction time Amber swung her dagger barely scratching Andr on her cheek. Andr quickly ducked and stumbled backwards. Amber charged, attempting to impale her, but to no a vale. Andr moved and caught her wrist, she elbowed her in the chin and caused her to fall back. Andr dove and pinned her down, she grabbed her and began to punch her. "This is for Cupa! *Punch* And for torturing her! *Punch* You will *Punch* Never *Punch* Ever *Punch* EVER! *Punch* Touch her again!" Andr brought down her fist, quickly Amber dodged and kicked her off. Amber quickly scrambled for the door. Andr grabbed the knife and chased her down. With haste Amber quickly shut the door behind her, Andr threw the knife and nearly got her. The blade landed inches from her face.

"Coward!" Andr screamed. Amber stood against the wall catching her breath. "Geez, I underestimated you." She said wiping the blood off her lip. "You two can rot in there for as long as you want!" She stood up and fixed her dress, "Filthy rats, I'll be back later to exterminate you. Hmph!" Amber turned and began to leave, suddenly she ran into something. She looked up and saw a man, who was covered in blood, glaring at her. "Exterminate huh?" he said in a low toned voice. "Y-Your..." Amber shuddered in fear. Steve grabbed her by her neck and pinned her against the wall. "Steve!" Andr cried. Amber tried to scream for help, Steve squeezed her neck harder and grabbed the knife out of the wall. "This is where you die, and you won't be going to hell with this." Steve positioned the knife inside her mouth and cut her tongue off. Amber screamed in pain but Steve squeezed her neck preventing her from doing so.

Steve grabbed her and put her into a head lock. He turned so she can face Andr and Cupa. "You see? This is what you did to my sisters." Blood came gushing out of Amber's mouth as she cried in pain. "You tortured them for shit's and giggles... and then you threw them into a cage. Just like animal's.""P-Plea*gurgling* Broth-*Gag*" Amber gurgled as she tried desperately to speak. "What was that? I didn't quite get that." "Bro...Brother-" Suddenly with full force Steve broke Amber's neck. He watched as her lifeless body fell to the floor.

Andr and Cupa watched in awe as Steve grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door. "Andr... Cupa... I'm so sorry." Steve said defeated. He walked over and knelt down near Cupa and Andr. "I'm going to get both home. I shouldn't never let you two come with me. Cupa..." Steve looked like he was going to cry. "All my life I was told I was alone, I never knew I had sisters. I promise I won't let anything else happen to you two any-" Cupa flew forward and hugged Steve. She wept in his chest as he held her. "Cupa I..." Steve felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "It's alright Steve." Andr said with a smile. "We all made it out okay."

"But Cupa is-" "I'm Fine! Now shut up idiot!" Cupa screamed in anger. Andr leaned in and hugged Steve. The three stood there in each others embrace. Steve helped Cupa to her feet and began to carry her. "We need to get moving now. I don't know if there's more coming." Steve said walking towards the door. "More? Of what?" Andr asked. Suddenly there was a loud wail, as if a pig monster was screaming. "That, here cover us." Steve gave Andr the sword he stole from the monster. "Alright, lets go." Yelled Andr, all three of them raced out the door and down the hall.

Cupa held on to Steve tightly as they ran for the exit. She looked behind and saw a group of monsters running towards them. "S-Steve!" She cried, "I know! I can hear their footsteps, fat asses." Steve said with annoyance. "There!" Screamed Andr, Steve looked up and saw an entrance right above them. Andr leaped for the ledge and climbed up. Steve quickly propped Cupa on his shoulders and handed her off to Andr. Steve jumped and felt something grab onto his ankle. Andr and Cupa quickly grabbed onto Steve, "Let go of me you rotten piece of bacon!" Steve screamed. They snarled and waled as Steve kicked them in their snout. The girls pulled him up and all three of them shut the massive door behind them using the sword as a way to barred the door.

Cupa leaned against he wall and took a deep breath, Steve walked over to her to see if she's alright. "Hey... you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't break." She softly said. "...What was that?" Steve leaned over to listen. "As much as she hit me, I did not once beg for mercy." Cupa looked as Steve, her orange eyes still teary from before and she wore a small smile. "Finally I was once brave enough... Thank you Steve." Steve smiled and rested his forehead on her's. "Don't mention it... Sis." "Oh my god." Steve quickly looked over and saw Andr standing at the ledge. "What's wrong?!" He cried. Andr didn't respond, Steve walked over and pulled her away from the ledge. "Careful your going to fall. What's wrong?" Andr pointed at the ledge. "...L-Look." She said in a shaking voice. "What's wro-..." Right below them stood an ocean of Lava. Thousands of monstrous pig men where seen crawling out of the molten hell. "It's true..." Andr said with a pale look on her face. "The Neither exist's! We're... We're in Hell!"

-To be continued-


	30. A Trek Through The Darkness

Chapter 29: A Trek Through The Darkness

The air was a mixture of sulfur and ash. Steve used his shirt to block the fumes as he looked below. Where ever they were, they were surrounded by an ocean of fire. Large stalactites hung from the ceiling of the eternal hell and the terrain was a black crimson color. This “Nether” was for sure a perfect depiction of hell. “Hey, you okay?” Cupa said trying to calm Andr down. Steve looked over and saw Andr shaking, her skin had fade one or two shades paler then it originally was.

“W-What are we going to do?” She cried, “There's no escaping Hell... were doomed.” “What are you crying about?” said Steve. Andr looked up at him as he stood at the edge with his arms crossed. “Aren’t you afraid?!” cried Cupa. “Well of course, but I'm not going to lose my head right off the bat. Do that and your good as dead.” Steve explained. “The boiling hot lava below isn't a welcoming sight I know, but we gotta take into thought that there is a way out of here.” “How could you be so-” Cupa was interrupted by the violent poundings of the iron doors behind them. The girls ran behind Steve as he readied himself. “I'll explain later, run. Now!” He picked up Cupa and ran down the black stoned bridge. They were losing ground, off in the distance the bridge seemed to end. Steve groaned in annoyance, “Might as well...” He thought to himself.

Andr looked behind them and saw that they broken through. “Steve their-!” Andr was cut off by Steve forcefully grabbing her by the wrist and jumping over the edge. Steve's last ditched gamble paid off, the three we're able to successfully land safely below on a ledge. Despite falling several feet and having the wind knocked right out of them, Andr and Cupa quickly got up and began to slap Steve on his head. “What the hell were you thinking?” screamed Cupa. “Don't you know we're directly above a ocean of molten-fuckin-lava!!!” Andr scolded.

Unexpectedly Steve shoved Andr and Cupa aside and dove right out the way, nearly seconds before a swarm of arrows hit them. Right above them the Zombie Pigmen were firing arrows from the edge of the bridge. Steve grabbed both girls and ran for inland. The Pigman howled in anger as the struggled to hit the fleeing captives. The group fell into a cave, successfully evading the monsters. All three took a moment to catch there breaths. “Good job guys... Good job.” Steve said in between breaths.

-An Hour in a half later-

“There, it should be better now.” Cupa gently ran her fingers through her hair, Andr had neatly and carefully trimmed it down enough for it to lightly graze her shoulders. “Thank you...” Cupa muttered. “Don't worry, it'll grow back.” Andr reassured. Off in the distance the two girls saw Steve returning, he scouted ahead for an exit. He sat right across from them scratching his neck in disappointment. “Well... it's no use.” He said annoyed. “No luck?” asked Andr. “Zip, everywhere I go is nothing but lava and red rocks.” “So what do we do?” Cupa asked. “...I've got no idea. Nice hair by the way, it suites you nice.” Cupa's cheeks flustered at Steve's compliment.

“Andr, your the brains of the group. Got any ideas?” Asked Steve, “Well...” “Wow, Lookie here! Outsiders!” Suddenly the three jumped in fear. Andr readied her dagger as the three huddled together. “Show yourself!!!” Screamed Steve. “Why so hostile? Did I frighten you?” Asked the childlike voice. “Get ready Andr...” Steve scanned the surrounding area, suddenly two golden like eyes appeared in front of his vision. “Yo...” “Gahhhh!!!” Steve screamed as he flew back in surprise. A young boy stood there floating in mid air, having a look of curiosity on his face. “You alright big fella?” He giggled.

The group looked on in wonder, the boy had a strange golden-red glow that surrounded his body. He had four rod like objects that floated around him as he himself, was afloat off the ground. “Sorry to scare ya mister! I was just excited to see someone new that's all.” The boy said apologetically, “I'm Naz! Nice too meetcha! Ohhhh a creeper!” Naz swiftly floated over near cupa. “C-Creeper?” Cupa stuttered. “Your really cute. I never met a Creeper like you before.” Cupa's face grew bright red as she hid her face in her hood. “What the hell is a creeper?” Steve thought to himself.

Naz floated over to Steve and stared into his eyes. “Hmmmm...” “...What?” Steve asked. “What are you exactly?” Naz asked with a questionable look. “I'm... I'm a Human.” “No your not.” “Yeah, I am.” Steve reassured. “No, Humans have a different type of presence. You... You feel different.” Naz examined Steve closer, making him feel uncomfortable. “Hey squirt, what are you doing?” Andr proclaimed. Naz looked over and was over taken from shock. Stood before him was a tall gorgeous woman. Her long dark brown hair, her pale soft skin, her long slender legs, and bright purple eye's made him look on in wonder. “Hey kid, pay attention.” Andr demanded, “What are you doing here?”

“Why hello there M'lady.” He said in a deep tone voice. The three looked at him, caught off guard by his sudden change of character. “May I say a beauty such as yourself should not be wondering around these barren wastelands.” Naz floated over and looked deep into Andr's eyes. “My My, I have never met such a gorgeous Ender-Woman like you before. Could the maiden tell me her name?” “...Andr.” She softly said. “Andr... such a lovely name.” Andr's pale face slowly started to turn a rosey red. Naz's flirting was making her feel uneasy. “My names Naz, but you can call me... Sir.” Andr snapped and smacked Naz across his face. The boy flew into a wall next to Steve. “Oh boy, … I like her.” He said with a smile.

“Oi kid!” Naz looked over and saw Steve kneeling next to him. “How's about you quit macking on my sister and tell me why your here.” “Sisters?” Naz asked. “That's right, those are my younger sisters Andr and Cupa.” Cupa waved shyly and Andr didn't bother looking at him. “The names Steve kid, nice to meet you. Now back to business.” “Oh, right. You three aren't from around here right? I was wondering if you'd like some help. Being that the Nether is a very dangerous place it's better to have a guide right?”

“Hmmm, you do have a point.” Steve murmured. “Come on! I know a place were we can rest up! Follow me!” Naz hopped up and started to float away. “He might be our best chance on getting out of here.” said Andr. “What if he tries to turn on us?” Cupa asked. “Oh I don't think so, I think he's attracted to the tall one's.” Steve said grinning at Andr, who turned away embarrassed. “Come on you three! Don't get lost!” Naz yelled. Steve followed behind him and right behind him followed the girls. Off in the distance the boy glowed like a candle.

“Boy I must say, you three are quite brave. To be able to best the Natives of this realm is literally impossible for a normal man. You must be some kind of warriors no?” Naz asked. “Well... I guess you can say that I am. Those two, not so much.” Steve said waving towards the girls. “I prefer more my books and charts, than wielding a sword.” Andr said bluntly. “I... don't know how to fight.” Cupa said softly. “Ahhh, the scholar type. I for one adore the smart one's.” Naz said with a mischievous look. Andr rolled her eyes and pushed Naz away from her. “Kid stay in front, I can't see a thing.” Steve demanded, “Oh right.” Naz quickly flew in front of Steve and continued to light the way.

The four finally reached the end of the cave. For once Steve actually missed the blinding light of the sun. Unlike where they were previously, the terrain looked different. A more wider area and a high ceiling that was almost barely visible stretched out for miles. “Come on!” Naz floated down the hillside with ease as Steve and the girls struggled to safely climb down. “Be careful now, you need to keep moving from here on out. If you stay in one place too long you'll sink.” Naz warned. “We'll what?” Asked Cupa as she hoped off the edge. The moment her feet touched the ground she slowly started to sink into it. “Ahhh!!!! Help!!!” Steve reached down and grabbed her and pulled her back onto solid ground. “What did I just say? You need to keep moving.” Naz explained. “What the hell is that?!” Steve demanded.

“This is the Field of The Damned, here is were all the souls that have passed on find no rest. This sandy cage is were all the souls gather and dwell in their own misery for all eternity.” Naz explained, “The only way to get to safety is across this field, and to do that is simple, keep moving fast.” Naz took off to the other side. “There doesn't seem like there's another way around.” Andr said annoyingly. “We have no choice then. We bolt for the other side.” Steve said getting ready to run. He took a deep breath and dashed across the field. His feet felt like they were being pulled down as he ran for his life. Not too far behind the girls followed after him, surprisingly being able to keep up with Steve's speed.

As they nearly reached the end, Steve felt a hand grab his ankle. The girls made it safely, only to see Steve being pulled down into the sand. “Steve!” Andr screamed. “Don't come after me!” He yelled. He struggled and fought the rotting and decaying hands. Trying to crawl away, more hands appeared and began to pull him down. Steve began sinking more quickly. “Fuck!!!” He cursed. “You never listen do you?” Steve felt Naz grab him by his shoulders and pull him out of the sand. The hands struggled to pull him back. “Back you scum!” Naz yelled as he sent one of his golden rods down. The moment the rod made contact with the hand it burst into flames, the hands let go and Naz threw Steve onto the shore. “Damn your heavy!” Naz said out of breath.

“T-Thanks...” Steve said between his breathes of exhaustion. “We're almost there! Mom's gonna be thrilled to see you guys!” “What's so special about us?” Cupa asked while helping Steve to his feet. “She heard the Children of The Forgotten One had arrived in this realm. I overheard her talking and she's eager to meet you guys, something about needing your help with something. Come on!” Naz yelled as he flew up the hill. “I'm just gonna say it out loud, but he's starting to piss me off with that flying shit.” Steve said annoyed. “I agree.” Andr added.

As the three made their way up the hill a house began to appear. It looked the same as the black brick castle that they escaped from. In front of the house laid a garden of some kind. A red type of fungus was growing from a soil that appeared to look like the Soul Sand they recently ran through. The three coward away, not wanting to experience another incident. “Mom I'm back! I've brought some guests!” Naz yelled. “NAZERETH!!!” A loud echoing scream came from with in the house. With a intimidating entrance the front doors busted open with a wall of fire came scorching out. Out of the flames a tall dark skinned woman walked out, her toned slim body radiating with heat. Naz coward away as she grabbed him by the collar.

“You mind telling me were the hell you went, boy?” The woman yelled. “I-I...” Naz stuttered. “Gone for hours and not a word to me. You best have a good reason for leaving, if not then I'll give you a Lava bath.” In the corner of her eye she saw the three cowering away. She looked over directly at Steve, her crimson red eyes widening in shock. She dropped Naz and walked over to the three. Steve reacted and grabbed Andr's knife and stood in front of them, ready to defend them. The woman stopped in front of Steve and looked tenderly into his eye's. “You look just like him, boy. A mirror image.” She said in wonder. Steve raised an eyebrow at her statement. “Like him?” He asked, “Yes... Like him.” She looked at the girls and smiled. “Welcome, Children of Herobrine to my home.”

-To Be Continued-

 


	31. Centuries of Hatred

Chapter 30: Centuries of Hatred

“Welcome, Children of Herobrine.” The woman looked at the three with a tender look. Steve held the knife, he watched her as she slowly approached him. “How the hell do you know who we are?” Steve demanded. “You look like him so much, you must be the oldest.” “... I suppose.” He muttered, “Mind telling me how you know about us?” The woman laughed as she shook her head. “He never spoke about me? Hmph, typical. He always was an arrogant bastard.” “To be fair lady we don't know who the hell dear old dad is either. So if you'd be so inclined to shed some light on our situation, that will be great.” Steve said slightly annoyed.

The woman looked confused and then slightly smiled, “Alright, ask away boy.” she said as she crossed her arms whilst heaving out her ample chest. “Who are you?” Asked Steve. “My name is Elvira. I am the, how you say... Keeper of the this realm.” “Okay Elvira, this realm... where are we?” Steve asked. “This my dear boy, is where all lost souls go to when they perish. In the ancient tongue it called the Nether, more commonly known as Hell.” Explained Elvira. “How do we escape?” “Escape? … Hmhmhmm Ahah AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” The woman began to laugh, she hunched over and tried to catch her breathe. “My dear boy, you can't escape Hell.” Elvira chuckled, “Come now, what made you come up with a most ridiculous thought.” “My... Other siblings, they seemed to know how to. They brought us here themselves.” said Steve.

“Indeed they do, to be frank that is quite a problem.” Elvira said as she ran her fingers through her golden hair. “There might be away I could help you. But in return you must help me as well, Eldest son of Herobrine.” “My name is Steve.” He said as he lowered the blade. “And now for my final question... who the hell is Herobrine.” Steve demanded. “You really don't know do you?” Elvira asked. “I wouldn't be asking you if I knew.” Steve said sheathing his blade. “Son of Herobrine eh? The strange thing is, that I don't even know who the hell he is. It's all just riddles and stories, apparently he is some kinda of God amongst men. And that I... We, are his offspring’s. His fucking children.” Steve began to pace in circles. “You know nothing makes sense anymore. It all feels like one big dream.” Steve began to chuckle, “First, I start having these dreams. Nothing big, just nightmares. Next, I started to be chased by a girl and her so called army.

Elvira watched Steve as he rambled on. Slowly the boys sanity was dwindling, he was barely holding on. “Then, I start hearing voices... and then a ghost appeared. He looked just like me, sounded like me... Sent me on a quest... and now I'm here. In the pit of Hell itself.” Steve looked at Elvira, “Your Journey is not yet at its climax yet, boy.” Elvira said as she slowly approached him. “I can help you all escape, but first you must give me something as well.” Cupa and Andr traded weary glances. “What can we do for someone who rules over hell itself?” Andr asked. “Rule? I may be the keeper of this realm, but I rest assure you all that I am not a ruler.” said Elvira. “With the opening the others have made between this dimension and your own, the balance of power has shifted for the worse.” She explained.

Suddenly a loud screech echoed through out the labyrinth, a cry that could shatter glass itself. Everyone except Elvira held there head in pain. “They've returned I see.” Elvira said annoyed. “Who?!” Screamed Steve, “The Ghast's, Everyone inside!” Naz yelled. Off in the distance three ghost like creatures floated into view, their cries were unbearable to the human ear. Steve struggled to close the Iron Clad door, Cupa and Andr helped as the iron mass slowly closed shut. Seconds after the door shut a barrage of explosions came raining down, causing the three to fly back. “Be careful you three.” Elvira chuckled. “Are you unharmed, M'lady?” Naz said as he floated over to Andr to help her. “Piss off you cretin!” Andr screamed as she swatted him away.

“Those Ghast are really a pain. They seem to be looking for you all.” Elvira said while extending a hand to help Steve. Steve took her hand, “You still haven't answer my question yet.” He said as he got up. “Who is Herobrine?” “... Very well, I'll tell you. Come.” Elvira began to walk down the torch lit hallway. Steve, Cupa, and Andr all followed closely behind. “A long time ago... Centuries even, two brothers fought for dominion over creation itself. The power to spawn life from the finger tips was a gift given to those who earned the birth right. One was pure of heart, he created everything that was pure and good. The other was a jealous one, he took the power of creation and turned everything that was good and wholesome into a evil spawn of itself. He clearly couldn't create what his brother did, and that was a peaceful world.”

Elvira lead the group to a large area, it resembled that of a exotic dining hall, with a chandelier, a grand fire place, and a large wooden table to decorate it. “In the act of killing his own brother he created his own realm where he could rule with utter surety. That is what you see today... The Nether.” Steve looked at Elvira, her expression changed. She had a sad look on her face. “This place is where he created his own form of earth, and here his where he attempted to create what his brother did. In doing so he created his own bride... me.” Elvira sat in a chair across from the three. “He was finally content with what he did, but something was missing. A heir to the throne.” Elvira looked at Steve with a smile. “With obtaining the power of creation he started to become weaker as centuries passed. It was clear that the power was meant to be passed on to another.” He tried to spawn a successor, one who could prove to be a worthy wielder... but none of them could control it.”

Elvira placed a hand on her stomach. “Every child his bride conceived was destroyed, except for one.” Naz floated over and placed a hand on Elvira's shoulder. “He couldn't take it anymore, every attempt he made was futile. He grew tired of his bride, and eventually... left her for dead. In the own hell he made. Herobrine... The being you've known by legend is no more than a power hungry bastard that drove himself into a corner of destruction.” “And in doing so he's created us... not by magical means. But by natural.” Andr stated, “All to inherent a power.” said Steve. Elvira nodded, “You all are meant to kill each other. To prove to him that the victor is worthy. But I sense that you all are proving him wrong.” “What do you mean?” Cupa asked. “You three haven't the slightest amount of hatred for one another, the others don't as well. But in fact two factions have arose in this conflict, one of good and evil.”

“Which one do you side with?” Asked Steve. Elvira smiled and crossed her arms, “The one who is going to cut that bastards damn head off.” She said with a laugh. “And I think I have a good feeling in you.” “...Me?” said Steve. “Eventually your going to fight him, Steve. After you kill them all, you will face him.” “Kill them all... Yuri, Rot, and...” It finally dawned on him, he looked over to the right and saw Andr and Cupa looking at him. “NO!!!” Steve screamed. “Why the hell would I do that?!” “It's destined to happen Steve.” Elvira said with a sadden look. “You can't change your future.” “Who said it's written in stone dammit!” Steve screamed. “We are not his damn tools to be played with. Even if he is God of creation, doesn't mean crap! He can rot with that shitty power till he turns to dust for all I care. I will write my own ending to this story.” Steve's deceleration made Elvira smile in joy, there stood before her was a boy that was willing to stand against fate itself. Something only a fool would do.

“Only if he was like you...” Elvira muttered. “I agree with Steve.” said Andr. “Me an Cupa have been living away in secret together for the longest of time, and not once did Yuri and the others ever came across us. Whoever this man is that decided to create such a foolish game can go rot in hell.” “... But aren't we here already?” Asked Cupa. Andr clonked Cupa on the head, “Never mind that.” She said annoyed. Elvira laughed and then stood up, “Very well then children. If you are so interested in fighting against fate, then I shall aid you.” “Aid us?” Asked Andr. “Correct, I will provide you all with tools to help you all escape, and in doing so you will help me in return. A win win.” Elvira explained. “What exactly do you want us to do?” asked Steve.

“The entrance that the others pulled you through is still open. I can lead you all to it, and once we get there you can help me seal it shut from both sides. We can trap your other siblings on this side of the dimensional plane and you three will be free.” Elvira smiled. “... Really? It's that simple?” Asked Cupa. “Oh heavens no!” Elvira exclaimed, “Far from it. Every Demon that patrols that castle is looking for you all as we speak. And those floating Ghast's will most likely be there as well.” “Lovely...” Steve added. “Our only shot.” Andr muttered. “Very well, I shall make preparations. Nazereth will show you were you can arm yourselves.” Elvira nodded at Naz. “Alrighty, follow me!” Naz flew up and race down the hall. “Wait up you cretin!” Andr yelled, Cupa and Steve followed after them. “... Those are certainly his kids, defiant just like him.” Elvira thought to herself.

Further deep into the underground fortress, Naz lead the three into an armory. “Here we are! All kinds of swords and armor you can think of!” He presented. “A-Amazing! Look at all the large broad swords!” Cupa exclaimed. “This one is tall than you Andr.” Steve pointed. “W-What kind of monster could swing that?” Andr said with a shaking voice. “The Demons the skulk this realm are a lot stronger than you think. Normal men would have their limbs torn off by them if given the chance.” Naz explained. “Yet I was able to kill a dozen of them...” Steve thought to himself. Cupa looked around and found a piece of chain mail lying around. “This seems like my only size.” Andr smiled, “Lets go try it on.” “Perhaps I coul-”

“No you don't.” Steve grabbed Naz by the collar and pulled him back. “You ladies go ahead and gear up. I'll wait with squirt.” Cupa and Andr left the room for privacy. “Not fair.” Naz pouted. “They are several centuries younger than you ya know?” “But that Andr girl...” Naz blushed as a storm of naughty imagery flowed through his head. “I'm going to go gear up. For your own safety do not leave this room.” Steve explained. “And what would a mere mortal do if I don't?” Naz threaten. “... I'll let you figure that out yourself.” Steve then picked up pieces of armor and left. “Pfft, yeah right. Just a little sneak peak.” Naz slowly floated over to the doorway and started to peak.”

As Steve found a place to armor up, he heard a loud crashing sound and women screaming coming from behind him. “Told that idiot not to.” He muttered, “Nazereth really does over do it.” Steve jumped like a bat out of hell. “Damn it woman!” He yelled, “Don't make it a habit scaring me.” Elvira laughed. “Mind if I join you?” Steve looked at her, “What are you playing at?” Steve questioned. “What do you mean?” Elvira smiled. “Normally I'd say being in a room with a partially naked woman would bode ill for a married man like me.” Steve said putting his chained mail on. “Married? You? I say I'm quite jealous. I just wanted a moment to speak with Herobrine's oldest-” “That's not who I am.” Steve interrupted her. There was a long quite pause between them.

“Very well, Steve. I wasn't lying about before.” “You? Jealous? I can only guess why.” Steve scoffed as he fastens the leather straps on his leggings. “You really want to fight against him don't you? A man who can only swing a sword wants to go and fight god himself. What could you possibly do?” Elvira asked. “I don't know what I could do, but what I can do is be the biggest pain in Yuri's ass. She isn't as powerful as she likes to believe, if I can trap her in this realm then I may have a shot in living a normal life.” Steve explained, “Herobrine doesn't really like tampering in the affairs of his children does he?” Elvira asked. “Not really, why do you ask?” Steve asked as he tightens his gauntlets. “What will you do if he tries to stop you?” “... I really haven't got a clue. I suppose I'll just keep on running until I can find that answer... or until that problem catches up to me.”

Steve struggled to fasten his last strap on his chest piece. “Here, let me help.” Steve felt Elvira fasten the leather straps around his waist. “... You know I can do this myself.” Steve proclaimed. “I know, but seeing how you're helping me seal off the portal I thought this was a good way to show my gratitude.” “Gratitude? Okay what are you really-” Steve turned around and saw how close she was. Elvira was just as tall as Andr, maybe even bigger. Her amber eyes looked down onto Steve with a warm smile. “Never have I met a man like you. You're so stubborn, but your so certain that you can overcome any obstacle in your path.” Elvira held Steve's face as she caressed his cheek. “Whoever that woman is that you courted has truly been blessed by Notches grace.”

“Elvira, please this-” Steve was cut off by Elvira leaning in and kissing Steve. Her soft lips tenderly caressed his own. Steve stood there taking in the moment, but then suddenly dashed back, breaking free of her grasp. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far.” Steve just looked at her, the woman must really see her old lover inside of him. “MOM HELP!!!” Suddenly Naz came rushing in pleading for help. Followed by an angry Andr. “You Pervert!!!” she screamed. Steve sighed as he scratched his head, he did his best in trying to pry her off of him. “I guess this is going to take awhile before any of us will be ready.” He thought.  
  
-To Be Continued-

 


End file.
